Mentiras verdaderas
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Azumi Hayakawa y Marie Schneider quieren saber si Taro Misaki y Genzo Wakabayashi les son infieles. Para eso contratarán a dos detectives privadas que se meterán tanto en la vida de sus novios que se arrepentirán de haberlas contratado... Genzo x Lily y Taro x Marifer.
1. La misión

Mentiras verdaderas.

_Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi._

_Marife Takenoushi es un personaje creado por Marife Takenoushi._

_Hades es un personaje basado en mi amigo Hades._

_Alisse es un personaje creado por Alisse._

_Sarah Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi. _

_Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha®._

**Capítulo 1.- La misión.**

Lily Del Valle y Marife Takenoushi miraban con desidia el techo de su oficina. Lo común era que tuvieran mucho trabajo, pero a últimas fechas nadie había ido a visitarlas.

Uf, el negocio ha estado pésimo estos días.- comentó Lily, agitando un trozo de periódico a manera de abanico.

Ya nadie está interesado en saber de la vida privada de los demás.- gruñó Marife.

Ambas eran socias y detectives privadas. Se encargaban de espiar a los demás por encargo y de resolver alguno que otro caso de secuestro o robo, pero casi siempre las contrataban para que siguieran los pasos de alguna persona en particular.

Tocaron a la puerta y Sara, la eficaz asistente, entró anunciando la llegada de dos potenciales clientas.

Lily, Marife, un par de muchachas desean hablar con ustedes.- les dijo.

Hazlas pasar, por favor.- contestó Lily.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules y una morena de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés entraron a la oficina.

Tomen asiento, por favor.- pidió Marife.- ¿En qué podemos ayudarlas?

Queremos contratar sus servicios para que sigan los pasos de dos hombres.- habló la mayor, la morena.

Por supuesto, solo dígannos a quienes desean que sigamos y nosotros haremos el resto.- dijo Lily.

Queremos que sigan a nuestros novios.- la chica rubia abrió su bolsa y sacó dos fotografías y las colocó sobre el escritorio.

Lily tomó ambas fotos, las miró y después se las pasó a Marife. Ésta las observó con atención.

¿Cuáles son sus nombres y sus residencias habituales?.- preguntó Marife.

Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki.- habló la morena.

Viven en Munich y París, respectivamente.- completó la rubia.- Pero en estos momentos se encuentran en una concentración con la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol, en Tokio.

Ya veo... .- murmuró Lily, al tiempo que anotaba todo lo que decían las muchachas en una libreta.- Nos quedaremos con las fotografías, si no les importa.

Está bien.- aceptaron las chicas.

Necesitamos saber por qué desean que los sigamos.- pidió Marife.

Creemos que nos son infieles y queremos comprobarlo.- dijo la rubia.

Lily y Marife intercambiaron miradas. "Típico", se dijeron.

¿Cuánto nos cobrarán por el trabajo?.- quiso saber la morena.

Eso depende de los gastos que se hagan. Como estos chicos se encuentran en Tokio, pues tendremos que cobrarles los viáticos, espero que no les importe.- aclaró Marife.

Por el dinero no se preocupen.- dijo la rubia, al tiempo que sacaba una chequera de su bolsa.- Aquí tienen.

Firmó un cheque en blanco y se lo extendió a Lily. Ésta se sorprendió.

No importa cuánto dinero o tiempo gasten, únicamente tráigannos la información que necesitamos.

De acuerdo.- dijo Lily.- Denme sus nombres, por favor, para cerrar el trato.

Marie Schneider.- dijo la rubia.

Azumi Hayakawa.- dijo la morena.

Bien, ¿algún teléfono en donde las podamos localizar?

Marie y Azumi les dieron sus respectivos datos a Sara. Lily y Marife cerraron el contrato con ellas y les prometieron tener información preliminar en menos de dos semanas. Acto seguido, las extranjeras se marcharon.

¿Qué te parece?.- le preguntó Lily a Marife, una vez que se quedaron solas.- Nos dieron un cheque en blanco...

Eso significa que están verdaderamente desesperadas.- opinó Marife.

Qué cosas...

Bueno, pues tendremos que marcharnos a Tokio cuanto antes.

Fabuloso, ansiaba cambiar de ambiente.

Lo que no me explico es por qué vinieron a vernos a nosotras, habiendo tantos detectives privados en Tokio...

No sé, supongo que han de saber que somos las mejores.

Lily y Marife soltaron la carcajada.

¿Y bien? ¿A quién quieres espiar tú?.- cuestionó Lily, al tiempo que miraba las fotografías.

Uhm, no sé... Ambos tipos son unos galanazos... .- Marife sonrió pícaramente.

No inventes, Marife, no se trata de ver quien es más guapo.

Ya, no me regañes, lo decía en broma.

¿Entonces a quien escoges?

Pues... Déjame ver otra vez las fotos para decidirme...

Ambas chicas miraron las fotografías. Una de ellas mostraba a un hombre de unos 25 años, alto, muy apuesto, de cabello negro ensortijado y ojos café oscuro, quien usaba una gorra roja en la cabeza. La otra mostraba a un hombre de la misma edad, quien tenía un rostro de niño tierno e inocente, cabellos cafés y ojos negros.

Yo escojo a éste.- dijo Lily, tomando la fotografía de Misaki.

Ahhh, era el que yo iba a escoger... .- protestó Marife.

Ni modo...

¿Y si lo dejamos a la suerte?

Naaa, ya te amuelas, ¿por qué no te decidiste antes?

No seas mala, el otro tiene cara de gruñón.

¿No que era un bombón?

Lo es, pero no me negarás que se ve demasiado serio...

Bueno, ya, como quieras, vamos a rifarlos pues.

Juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras. La que gane se queda con Taro Misaki.

Va.

Marife escogió papel y Lily escogió piedra.

Te gané.- gritó Marife, muy contenta.- Te quedas con Genzo Wakabayashi.

Pues ya qué.- refunfuñó Lily.

Ambas tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron de Sara.

Lo bueno es que Hades está viviendo en Tokio.- comentó Lily.- Le pediremos que nos dé posada mientras conseguimos algún departamento cercano al campo de entrenamiento de la Selección Japonesa.

Uhhh, ¿y crees que nos ayude?.- gruñó Marife.- Es capaz de corrernos de su departamento con una patada en el trasero...

No seas así, tu hermano no es tan malo...

Las chicas pronto partieron en dirección hacia la gran capital del Japón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el campo de entrenamiento de la Selección Japonesa, Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki conversaban durante un descanso.

¿Qué tal te va con la hermana de tu gran rival, Wakabayashi?.- quiso saber Misaki.

Pues bien, en lo que cabe.- contestó Genzo, simplemente.

¿Bien dentro de lo que cabe? ¿Y eso?

Pues nada, como que es un poco paranoica... A cada rato me pregunta que si no la estoy engañando con alguien...

Uhm, sé a lo que te refieres, Azumi está igual.- suspiró Misaki.- ¿Qué les pasará a esas chicas?

Quién sabe...

Tamotsu, uno de los asistentes del entrenador, se acercó a los jóvenes.

Wakabayashi, Misaki, perdón que los interrumpa pero hay un par de reporteras que desean entrevistarlos.- les dijo.

¿En verdad? ¿De qué revista vienen?.- interrogó Wakabayashi.

De _All Sport World_.- contestó Tamotsu.

Por mí no hay problema.- dijo Misaki.

Por mí tampoco.- dijo Wakabayashi.

Bien, entonces les diré que vengan.

Al poco rato, Tamotsu llegó en compañía de dos chicas latinas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta por debajo de la cadera y los ojos negros, mientras que la otra también tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, aunque ella lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo y tenía los ojos verdes.

Buenas tardes, señores Wakabayashi y Misaki.- habló la chica de los ojos negros.- Gracias por concedernos esta entrevista.

¿Les parece bien que hablemos aquí o prefieren que vayamos a otro sitio?.- cuestionó la chica de ojos verdes.

Antes que cualquier otra cosa, me gustaría saber sus nombres.- pidió Genzo.

Eh... .- la chica de ojos negros titubeó.- Lily... Shiozaki.

Y yo soy Marife Take... .- la chica de los ojos verdes comenzó a hablar pero entonces su compañera le dio un codazo en las costillas.- ... uchi...

¿Marife Takeuchi?.- preguntó Taro.

Sí.- contestó ella, al tiempo que se sobaba las costillas.

Y Lily Shiozaki.- confirmó Genzo.

Así es.

Muy bien, entonces, si no les importa, preferiríamos que la entrevista nos la hicieran al final del entrenamiento.- aclaró Genzo.

Por nosotros no hay problema.- aceptó Marife.

Pues si no nos queda de otra.- refunfuñó Lily, mandándole una mirada de enojo a Wakabayashi.

Entonces las esperamos dentro de una hora, aquí mismo. ¿Les parece bien?.- propuso Misaki.

Claro.

Muy bien, hasta pronto entonces.- se despidió Genzo.

Una vez que Misaki y Wakabayashi regresaron al entrenamiento, Marife increpó a Lily.

¿Por qué me golpeaste?.- le reclamó.

¡Porque no debes decir tu nombre verdadero!.- respondió Lily.- Recuerda que estamos fingiendo ser alguien que no somos.

¡Pero me podrías haber dado un golpe más suavecito!.- gruñó Marife.

Naaa, ni fue tan fuerte. A quien sí me gustaría darle un golpe es a Wakabayashi... .- refunfuñó Lily.

¿Y eso por qué?

¿No viste la manera en cómo nos respondió? ¡Qué engreído se vio! Además, sino no nos pensaba conceder la entrevista ahorita sino hasta el final del entrenamiento debió de decírnoslos desde un principio para ahorrarnos la molestia.

Naaa, así son todos los futbolistas.

Lo dices porque Misaki se portó muy decente. Rayos, no debí haberte sugerido que nos lo rifáramos.

Pues ya ni modo, ya perdiste, así que mejor trata de verle lo positivo a Wakabayashi, puesto que serás tú quien lo acose estos días para investigar sobre su vida privada.

Pues ya qué... Aunque algo me dice que en algún momento voy a hartarme de él...

Lily y Marife se fueron a sentar en una banca cercana a observar el entrenamiento. Lily nunca se dio cuenta, pero Genzo constantemente volteaba a verla. Era algo curioso, pero a Wakabayashi le había parecido muy atractiva, aunque Lily pensaba que él era un tanto idiota. Pero Genzo no era el único a quien le había atraído la muchacha, puesto que otro miembro más de la selección también se fijó en la presencia de la mexicana...

Marife, por su parte, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Taro Misaki. Jugaba estupendamente bien, además de que era un muchacho que tenía un gran carisma... Eso se notaba a la distancia... Lástima que ya tenía novia...


	2. Hikaru

**Capítulo 2. Hikaru.**

Al final del entrenamiento, Marife se paró de un brinco y salió detrás de Misaki. Lily suspiró varias veces antes de hacer lo propio y dirigirse hacia Wakabayashi, aunque definitivamente ésta no se encontraba tan entusiasmada como aquella.

Bueno, ¿ya está listo?.- le preguntó Lily a Genzo, mientras éste guardaba sus guantes de portero en su maletín deportivo.

¿Cuál es la prisa?.- contestó Genzo, algo seco.

Tengo otros compromisos.- gruñó Lily, entre dientes.

Creí que una buena reportera no tenía más compromisos que entrevistar a su presa.

Lily miró al portero con odio y se mordió los labios para evitar decir algo desagradable.

Usted no es la única persona a quien debo entrevistar.- dijo Lily, con un tono de voz exageradamente complaciente.

¿Ah, no? ¿A quién más va a entrevistar, si no es indiscreción?.- preguntó Genzo, divertido.

No es algo que sea de su incumbencia, así que le voy a pedir de la manera más amable que si no está dispuesto a concederme la entrevista me lo diga de una vez para ahorrarme tiempo.

Disculpe usted, señorita Shiozaki. ¿Le parece bien si en estos momentos me pongo a su disposición?.- Genzo habló mostrando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, que nunca le fallaban en una mujer pero en Lily no surtió el menor efecto.

Me parece bien.- contestó ella, fríamente.

Mientras se dirigían a un lugar apartado para comenzar la entrevista, Lily vio que Marife había congeniado casi inmediatamente con Misaki y por un momento odió su mala suerte.

¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó Wakabayashi, con curiosidad.

Nada.- negó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bueno, pues comencemos por tu nombre, edad y residencia actual.- le preguntaba Marife a Taro.

Taro Misaki, 25 años, París, Francia.- le contestó él, con una sonrisa.

¿Fecha de nacimiento?

5 de marzo.

¿Con quién vives en París?

Actualmente, solo.

¿Tienes novia?

Sí, se llama Azumi Hayakawa, es japonesa, igual que yo, y también vive en París.

"Jaja, todo eso ya me lo sé", pensó Marife, divertida.

¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?

Pues, la pintura. No soy muy bueno, pero de vez en cuando pinto alguna que otra escena que me agrada.

¿En serio?

Sí. Supongo que son influencias de mi padre...

¿Tu padre es pintor, cierto?

Sí, por cierto que ya ha habido muchas exposiciones de arte en honor de sus pinturas...

¡Lo sé! De hecho, tu padre es uno de mis pintores favoritos...

¿En verdad?

Claro que lo era, Marife era una apasionada de la pintura así como Lily lo era de la música.

Lily, por su parte, no se la estaba pasando del todo bien en compañía de Wakabayashi. Le parecía que el guardameta era excesivamente engreído. Lo curioso del caso era que a Genzo Lily le parecía tan atractiva como él le parecía repulsivo a ella.

¿Y qué me dices de tu vida privada?.- inquirió Lily, después de un rato de preguntas acerca de la carrera y las metas de Wakabayashi.

Pues hay poco por saber, en realidad.- dijo Genzo, secamente.

¿Tu familia?

Vive en Londres, y no diré nada más al respecto.

Ok. ¿Tus amigos?

Casi todos están aquí en la Selección, menos Hermann Kaltz, que es alemán.

¿Tu novia?

Es la hermana de mi archirrival.- dijo Genzo, provocativamente.

Eso ya lo sé, dime algo nuevo.- gruñó Lily, sorprendiendo a Genzo ya que él esperaba que ante esa información la chica se pusiera a escribir frenéticamente.

Ahhh... Pues no tengo nada más que decir, solo que me siento bien con ella.

¿Solo eso?

Solo eso.

Muy escueta tu respuesta...

¿Qué esperabas que te contestara?

Pues algo así como: "lo es todo en mi vida. La amo con toda mi alma", o alguna cursilería de ésas.

Sin ofender, creo que a ti te hace falta un buen romance.- señaló Genzo, burlonamente.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- Lily se molestó muchísimo con el comentario.

Porque hablas como una amargada.

Marife alcanzó a escuchar el último trozo de la conversación y no pudo evitar soltarse a reír a carcajadas.

¿De qué te ríes?.- le preguntó Taro, extrañado.

De tu amigo, está provocando a Lily.- contestó Marife, entre risas.- Es mejor no despertar a la leona dormida...

Y efectivamente, Lily tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no golpear a Genzo.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Wakabayashi.- masculló la muchacha.- Espero no tener que volver a molestarlo de nuevo.

Moléstame las veces que desees.- murmuró Genzo, al tiempo que miraba a la chica con embeleso.- Por mí, encantado.

Lily no hizo caso de esto último. Lo único que quería era marcharse inmediatamente de allí. Pero entonces, alguien le cortó el paso.

¿Es usted reportera?.- le preguntó muchacho de cabello negro, un tanto serio.

Ehh... Sí... .- Lily tartamudeó. Por un momento pensó que la habían descubierto.

¿Para qué revista trabajas?.- volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

Para _All Sports World_...

¿En verdad? ¿Y por qué no traen sus tarjetas de identificación? Usted y su compañera.

Ahhh, es que, aun no nos dan las nuevas... .- musitó Lily. "Me lleva, ya nos cacharon", pensó ella.

Mire, no sé quien es usted, pero sé perfectamente bien que no es reportera de _All Sport World_, puesto que el editor es amigo mío, sé quienes trabajan allí y a ustedes nunca las había visto.

Por favor, señor, eh...

Matsuyama. Hikaru Matsuyama.

Señor Matsuyama, no nos delate, por favor... Hay una buena explicación para todo esto...

Soy todo oídos, señorita Shiozaki, si es que ése es su verdadero nombre.

Pues verá...

Lily no quería contarle la verdad a Matsuyama, pero al parecer no le quedaba de otra...

Mientras tanto, Genzo se había ido a buscar a Marife y a Taro, quienes seguían conversando muy animadamente, y no precisamente sobre la entrevista...

¡Ahh! ¿Ya terminó Lily contigo?.- le preguntó Marife, algo sorprendida.

Sí, fue muy rápida.- replicó Genzo.- Algo me dice que quizás no le agrado...

No me sorprende, con las cosas que le dices...

¿Cuáles cosas?

Pues eso de que le hace falta un romance...

¿Y no es verdad? O no me digas que tiene novio...

No, no tiene, pero aunque sea cierto, nunca le digas que le hace falta un hombre porque te arrojaría por un barranco.- Marife sonrió con cierta vergüenza, al tiempo que Wakabayashi la miraba con sorpresa y Misaki soltaba la carcajada.

Sí que es fiera la niña, ¿eh?.- comentó Genzo.

No solo ella, también yo, así que, ¡cuidadito con hacernos enojar!

Misaki y Wakabayashi sonrieron; después, Genzo volteó a mirar a Lily y se dio cuenta de que platicaba muy misteriosa con Matsuyama, algo que en verdad no se esperaba...

... Y ésa es la cuestión... .- finalizaba Lily.- Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie...

Uhm... Creo que aunque quisiera, no podría, ya que metería en líos a mucha gente... .- contestó Matsuyama.- Aunque, si Yoshiko me hubiera hecho algo semejante...

¿Quién es Yoshiko?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

Eh... Una ex novia... .- respondió Matsuyama, a la evasiva.

Ya veo... Gracias por guardarnos el secreto...

No creas que va a ser así de sencillo..

¿De qué hablas?

Te voy a poner una condición. Algo sencillo, a cambio de mi secreto...

¡Ahh! ¿Qué cosa?

"Si quiere dinero, haré que Marie y Azumi lo paguen", pensó Lily.

Que salgas conmigo alguna vez.- contestó Matsuyama, sonriendo, haciendo que Lily se pusiera colorada.

Eh... ¿Puedo pensarlo?

¡Ey, Lily! ¿Ya acabaste?.- gritó Marife, de pronto.

Ahhh, pues...

Piénsalo, luego me respondes.- dijo Matsuyama.- No tengo prisa.

Pero no me dijiste que Yoshiko...

Yoshiko ya no es nadie importante en mi vida.- recalcó Matsuyama, enojado.- Así que no te preocupes por ella.

Muy bien... Después te diré mi respuesta...

No trates de pasarte de lista, no te desaparezcas porque entonces revelaré tu secreto.- dijo Matsuyama, bromeando.

Qué malvado... .- Lily sonrió.

Bueno, ¿estás lista o no?.- gruñó Marife.

Ya, ya, no te sulfures, ya voy. Nos veremos pronto, Hikaru Matsuyama.

Hasta pronto.

Lily y Marife se alejaron a todo correr, aunque antes esta última le lanzó un beso pícaro a Misaki. Lily ni siquiera volteó a ver a Wakabayashi.

Interesante par, ¿eh?.- les comentó Ishizaki a Misaki, Wakabayashi y Matsuyama, quienes aun miraban a las chicas alejarse.

Interesantes, sí. Ésa es la palabra.- coincidió Misaki.

Estoy de acuerdo.- sonrió Matsuyama.

¿Y tú qué tanto hablabas con Shiozaki, Matsuyama?.- inquirió Genzo.

De muchas cosas... Digamos que me confesó su pequeño secreto...

¿Ya tan pronto te olvidaste de Yoshiko?.- preguntó Genzo, con cizaña.

Tú deberías de saber mejor que nadie que fue ella quien decidió terminar con los nuestro.- respondió Matsuyama, retadoramente.

Matsuyama se dio la vuelta y se alejó, ignorando la mirada de desacuerdo que le lanzó Wakabayashi.

Marife me dijo que vendría mañana.- comentó Misaki, para desviar el tema.- Ojalá y cumpla.

Jaja, ¿ya le llamas Marife?.- se burló Wakabayashi.

¿Qué tiene de malo?

No, nada, nomás decía... ¿Crees que venga con Shiozaki?

Tal vez sí.

Wakabayashi sonrió para sus adentros, aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpabilidad al recordar a Marie.

Del Valle y Takenoushi llegaron hasta el departamento de Hades, el hermano mayor de esta última, ubicado en uno de los barrios más populares de Tokio. Ambas se pusieron a tocar el timbre como desesperadas, cuando una se cansaba la otra continuaba apretando el botón.

¿Qué acaso nunca pueden dejarme en paz?.- les gritó Hades, desde la ventana.

Hola, hermanito.- saludó Marife.- ¿Cómo estás?

¿Qué tal, mi buen amigo?.- sonrió Lily.- A nosotras también nos da gusto verte.

¿Qué rayos andan haciendo aquí?.- gruñó Hades.- ¿Ya no encontraron a quien molestar?

Venimos a pedirte posada.- explicó Lily.- ¿Quieres que me ponga a cantar "_En el nombre del cieeeelo_".

No será necesario, gracias.- refunfuñó Hades.- Si alguien oye tu linda voz puede que llamen a la policía diciendo que están matando a alguien.

Qué chistoso...

Ándale, hermanito, no seas así, danos posada.- Marife habló como niña pequeña, sonriéndole a su hermano.

¿Tengo opción?

La verdad, no.- dijo Lily.- Porque de todos modos nos vamos a quedar aquí, quieras o no.

Ya me lo decía yo... .- Hades suspiró.- En un momento bajo...

Toda la conversación se mantuvo en español, ya que tanto Marife como Lily eran mexicanas y Hades era argentino, así que cuando los tres se encontraban solos charlaban en su lengua materna para no olvidarla. Marife y Hades, a pesar de ser de diferentes países, eran hermanos y Lily era la mejor amiga de ambos. Los tres juntos podían llegar a convertirse en una verdadera plaga, si se lo proponían. Hades las quería mucho a las dos, así que, aunque fingiera que le molestaba la presencia de las chicas, la verdad era que agradecía que hubiesen ido a visitarlo.

**Notas:**

En México, en las épocas navideñas, se celebran las posadas, en donde se recuerda el peregrinaje que hicieron José y María en busca de posada. Los invitados a este tipo de reuniones van de puerta en puerta sosteniendo velitas y cantando: _En el nombre del cieeeelo, os pido posaaaaada..._


	3. Un pequeño secreto

**Capítulo 3. Un pequeño secreto.**

Taro y Azumi paseaban por uno de los parques más populares de Tokio, tomados de la mano. Era un claro día de primavera, los cerezos no tardarían en florecer.

¿Y qué hubo de nuevo en tu día, Tarito?.- inquirió Azumi.

Pues una reportera fue al entrenamiento a entrevistarme.- contestó él.

¿En verdad?

Sí.

¿Cómo se llamaba?.- preguntó ella, algo celosa.

Marife Takeuchi.

Al escuchar el nombre, Azumi se tranquilizó. "Debe ser la detective a quien contraté", pensó. Pero de cualquier manera no le hizo gracia la noticia.

¿Y es linda?.- preguntó, provocativamente.

Sí, claro que lo es, pero no tanto como tú...

Misaki nunca mentía y eso era algo que Azumi siempre apreciaba en él. Ella besó fugazmente a su novio en la boca, procurando no molestarse por el hecho de que Marife Takenoushi andaba rondando a su novio, aun así fuera para cumplir con el trabajo que ella le encargó.

Mientras tanto, Genzo y Marie tomaban un café en el conocidísimo restaurante "Pía Carrot". Para quienes no lo saben, la característica de este lugar es que todos los camareros son jóvenes y muy atractivos. Marie le lanzaba miradas asesinas a todas las chicas, quienes no dejaban de sonreírle a Genzo cada vez que pasaban.

No sé por qué insististe en venir a este lugar, si siempre te pones como una loca celosa cada vez que comemos aquí.- comentó Genzo, algo enfurruñado.

¿De qué hablas?.- le respondió Marie, en el mismo tono.

Si bien que sabes, no se me puede acercar ninguna mujer porque inmediatamente te pones en un plan inaguantable.

Eso no pasaría si tú dejaras de coquetearles a todas...

¡Yo no les coqueteo! Solo trato de ser amable...

Mira tú...

Lo único que falta es que contrates a un detective privado para seguir mis pasos...

¡No digas idioteces!.- Marie se paró muy ofendida de su asiento y se marchó del restaurante.

Genzo suspiró, pero no se levantó a seguirla. Ya sabía que cuando se ponía en ese plan era imposible contentarla. Ya después le mandaría un ramo de rosas.

De pronto, al lugar entró una muchacha que se le hizo muy conocida...

Lily entró al restaurante, con el fin de solicitar empleo. Según la información proporcionada por Marie, Wakabayashi era visitante asiduo del lugar y la propia Marie sospechaba que él la engañaba con una de las meseras, así que lo mejor sería que Lily se infiltrara en el restaurante para confirmar estos rumores. No le costó trabajo conseguir empleo, ya que su belleza y su figura la hacían una candidata perfecta, además de que el dueño estaba interesado por saber qué efecto tendría en sus clientes japoneses una chica latina como ella. Lily salió satisfecha del restaurante, al día siguiente empezaría su turno y pronto se dedicaría a averiguar si había alguna otra chica detrás del famoso y cotizado portero japonés. "Aunque no entiendo qué es lo que le ven al tipo", pensó, "Es un verdadero estúpido".

¡Eh, Shiozaki!.- gritó Wakabayashi, quien había salido del restaurante tras ella.

Como ése no era su apellido, Lily tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

Wakabayashi.- dijo ella, con poco agrado.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo... ¿No te apetece comer en el más famoso restaurante de todo Japón?

No entré a comer, entré a pedir trabajo.

¡Ahhh! ¿No me digas que tu trabajo como reportera ya no te da suficiente para subsistir?

Lily se aguantó las ganas de responderle como quería.

Pues algo así.- le dio la razón.- Necesito más ingresos si deseo pagarme mi viaje de vuelta a mi país...

¿A tú país?

Sí, no habrás pensado que soy japonesa, ¿o sí? No tengo las facciones, ni el nombre...

Shiozaki es un apellido japonés.- señaló Genzo.

Ah, sí, pero me refería a mi nombre, no a mi apellido...

Claro. ¿Y de qué país provienen tú y la chica Takeuchi?

De México.

¿Y por qué deseas regresar?

¿Acaso es esto un interrogatorio o qué?.- protestó Lily, molesta por los embates del guardameta.

Solo quiero hacer plática...

Qué lindo. Pues la verdad es que no te importa, pero debo regresar a buscar a mi hermana.

¿Tu hermana?

Sí, hace unos cuantos años me enteré de que tengo una hermana perdida en alguna parte del mundo y deseo encontrarla.- Lily se puso de pronto muy triste.

Ven, te invito un café y una buena rebanada de pastel de zanahoria.- Wakabayashi recalcó su invitación con una suave sonrisa.- Parece que necesitas hablar con alguien...

Lily detestaba a Genzo, pero ni loca habría rechazado una rebanada gratis de pastel de zanahoria acompañado de una buena taza de café. Eran dos cosas que le encantaban.

Nuevamente en el restaurante, Lily se comió la mitad del pastel antes de comenzar a contar su historia. Era un secreto que ni siquiera se lo había contado a Marife, pero unos cuatro años atrás, cuando Lily aun trabajaba por su cuenta, estuvo investigando a un ginecólogo el cual era acusado de sobornar y engatusar a sus pacientes para que durmieran con él. La acusación era falsa y Lily fue quien se encargó de demostrárselo a todo el mundo. Cosas del destino, el ginecólogo era el mismo doctor que atendió el nacimiento de Lily y, agradecido por haberlo salvado de la cárcel, le reveló a la muchacha que su madre le había ocultado algo muy importante todo el tiempo. El doctor no quiso especificar mucho las cosas debido al secreto sagrado que prohíbe a los médicos revelar secretos de sus pacientes, pero le dio a entender a Lily que ella tenía una hermana a quien no conocía. Esto había atormentado a Lily desde entonces, pero no tuvo el valor para confrontar a su madre, así que huyó de su casa para poder buscar a su hermana perdida.

Todo esto se lo contó a Genzo, omitiendo, por supuesto, el hecho de que ella era detective privado y la manera en cómo encontró al ginecólogo.

Y por eso deseo regresar.- finalizó Lily.- Ya pasé cuatro años en Japón, sin éxito alguno. Es hora de que vuelva a México a seguir buscando allá.

¿Y por qué viniste a buscar a tu hermana a Japón?.- inquirió Genzo.

Después de ciertas investigaciones que hice... Que hizo una amiga mía.- Lily se corrigió inmediatamente, esperando que Genzo no lo hubiese notado.- Me enteré de que mi hermana podría estar viviendo aquí, por eso vine, pero por más que busqué, no logré encontrarle el rastro.- explicó Lily, sorbiendo el café.- En vez de eso, conocí a Marife, así que no me arrepiento de haber venido.

Veo que ambas se llevan muy bien...

Somos muy unidas, las mejores amigas.- Lily sonrió.- Y como trabajamos juntas...

Ya veo... ¿Y ella no te ha ayudado a buscar a tu hermana?

No, nunca le he contado nada sobre esto.

¿Por qué razón? ¿No que son las mejores amigas?

No lo sé. Quizás se deba a que es algo muy personal...

Wakabayashi aprovechó el momento de silencio para inspeccionar a Lily. Era una chica lindísima, dueña de unos sorprendentes y fascinantes ojos negros, los cuales siempre expresaban su estado de ánimo. Y tenía el cabello largo. Él nunca se lo había dicho a Marie, pero no le gustaba que una chica tuviese el cabello corto, como lo traía ella. A él siempre le habían fascinado las cabelleras largas y abundantes, como la de Lily. La chica ni siquiera notó que él la inspeccionaba. Su mente estaba sumida en una maraña de recuerdos y pensamientos...

_Por favor, hermana, no te vayas.- le suplicaba Sarah, acongojada.- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Sea lo que sea, lo resolveremos juntas._

_Perdóname por favor, Sylvita.- contestó Lily.- Pero esto es algo que debo de resolver yo sola..._

Shiozaki, ¿te sientes bien?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, algo preocupado.

¿Eh? Claro que estoy bien.- Lily se sorprendió un poco al verse regresada a la realidad.- Solo recordaba...

¿Estás segura?

Sí.

¿Podríamos pedir la cuenta para ver cuánto debo?

No debes nada, te dije que yo te invitaría.

¡Ahh! Muchas gracias... Debo retirarme entonces...

Te acompaño.

No, muchas gracias, prefiero irme sola.

Lily se despidió con una sonrisa y salió del restaurante a toda prisa. No importaba que se hubiera portado amable, Wakabayashi le seguía cayendo muy mal...

Marife, por su parte, había ido a buscar sus propias fuentes de información. Su próxima meta era Yoshiko Yamaoka, la media hermana de Misaki. Fue hasta la preparatoria en donde ella estudiaba y se dedicó a observarla a ella y a sus amigas durante la clase de deportes. Yoshiko era una niña tímida, pero a pesar de eso mostraba una seguridad y confianza que no iban del todo con su manera de ser. "Igual que Taro", pensó Marife. Al pensar en él, a la chica le entraron unas terribles ganas de volver a ver su cara de niño inocente. "Contrólate, Marife. Concéntrate en tu trabajo".

Al salir de la escuela, Yoshiko pronto se separó de sus amigas y se dirigió hacia su hogar; Marife la siguió. En el camino, un perro _bulldog_ intentó atacar a Yoshiko, pero Marife rápidamente se interpuso y lo corrió amenazándolo con un palo.

¡Fuera de aquí!.- le gritó al can, el cual se marchó gruñendo y ladrando.

Muchas gracias.- dijo Yoshiko, algo temerosa y muy agradecida.

No hay de qué.- Marife sonrió.- ¿Tu eres la hermana de Taro Misaki, verdad?

La media hermana.- corrigió Yoshiko, con una sonrisa.

Es lo mismo.- Marife también sonrió.

Y fíjate que es raro, normalmente él viene por mí a la escuela, pero de seguro que hoy salió con su novia.- Yoshiko hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando dijo esto último.

¿No te agrada su novia?

No mucho, realmente, pero en fin, eso es algo en lo que yo no me debo de meter... Además, por mí mejor, Taro es demasiado protector...

Y que lo digas, yo tengo un hermano mayor y sé lo fastidiosos que pueden ser cuando tratan de protegerte...

Marife y Yoshiko comenzaron a caminar al tiempo que platicaban acerca de sus respectivos hermanos. A Marife le agradó mucho Yoshiko y viceversa. Quien sabe, quizás podían llegar a ser muy buenas amigas...


	4. ¿Callejón sin salida?

**Capítulo 4. ¿Callejón sin salida? **

Lily y Marife volvieron al campo de entrenamiento, tal y como lo prometieron. Misaki sonrió al ver a Marife y se acercó a saludarla. Lily temía que Wakabayashi hiciera lo propio con ella, pero Matsuyama se le adelantó al guardameta.

Buenas tardes, señorita Lily.- la saludó.

Buenas tardes, señor Matsuyama.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa agradecida.

¿Ya pensó en mi proposición?

Pues... La verdad, no...

No lo pienses demasiado...

No lo haré.- Lily sonrió.- Me parece que aceptaré tu oferta. Solo necesito saber el lugar y la hora...

La hora la decides tú. El lugar lo decido yo.- respondió Matsuyama.

¿Te parece bien esta misma tarde, después de que termine mi turno de mi nuevo trabajo como mesera del Pía Carrot?

¿Eres mesera del Pía Carrot? Creo que iré a comer allí muy seguido...

Lily se puso muy roja y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Muy bien. ¿A qué hora sales?.- inquirió Matsuyama.

A las cinco.

Allí estaré.

Lily se despidió de Matsuyama y se puso a buscar a Marife, pero Wakabayashi le cerró el paso.

¿Qué crees que haces?.- le cuestionó él.

Eso mismo te pregunto yo, déjame pasar.- dijo Lily, en un tono poco amable.

Matsuyama tiene novia.

Él me dijo que ya no.

Él ama a Yoshiko tanto como ella lo ama a él.

¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Eres su consejero matrimonial o algo así?

Soy amigo de ambos y con eso basta.

Pues si de verdad eres amigo de Matsuyama deja de querer arreglarle la vida.

Lily empujó a Wakabayashi y se marchó en busca de Marife. Estaba más que molesta por la intromisión de Wakabayashi. ¿A él que rayos le importaba si salía con Matsuyama o no? Y si la dichosa Yoshiko amaba tanto a Matsuyama... ¿Por qué lo dejo ir?

¿Qué te dijeron ese par de bombones?.- le preguntó Marife, con un guiño.

¿Cuál par de bombones? Yo solo vi uno, el otro es más amargo que un limón.- refunfuñó Lily, mandándole una mirada de odio a Wakabayashi.

No lo soportas, ¿verdad?

No lo puedo ver ni en pintura. ¡Que lástima que sea mi trabajo el seguirle los pasos!

Pues, si me permites que te lo diga...

¿Qué cosa?

Creo que tú no le eres del todo indiferente...

¡No digas babosadas, Marife! Acuérdate que fue su novia la que nos contrató.

¿Y eso qué tiene? El hecho de que esté a dieta no significa que no pueda ver el menú...

Tú y tus frases locas... .- Lily miró a su amiga con cara de: _hello con tu hello_...

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin problemas. Lily se retiró temprano para empezar su trabajo en el Pía Carrot. Marife decidió quedarse a ver jugar a Taro un ratito más. Al poco rato, Yoshiko Yamaoka llegó hasta las instalaciones de la selección, aunque tuvo problemas para que la dejaran pasar.

Lo sentimos, señorita, solo los reporteros pueden entrar.- le decían los guardias de seguridad.

¡Pero mi hermano está allá adentro! ¿Por qué no puedo pasar a verlo?.- protestaba Yoshiko.

Lo sentimos mucho...

Ella viene conmigo, ¿no podrían dejarla pasar?.- les preguntó Marife a los guardias.

¿Es pariente suya?

No, es mi asistente. ¿Por qué llegas hasta esta hora?.- le recriminó Marife a Yoshiko, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

Perdóneme, es que había mucho tráfico...

¿No es muy joven para ser su asistente? ¿Y por qué dijo antes que su hermano estaba adentro?.- inquirió uno de los guardias.

¿Qué acaso no ha escuchado hablar de las chicas estudiantes que trabajan en su tiempo libre para pagar su educación?.- replicó Marife.- Y es hermana de Misaki Taro, así que no mintió en eso.

¿Es hermana del señor Misaki? ¿Y por qué no lo aclaró antes?

Yoshiko y Marife elevaron sus ojos al cielo.

Muchas gracias por la ayuda, nuevamente.- dijo Yoshiko, una vez que la dejaron pasar.

No hay de qué.- Marife le guiñó un ojo.- Supongo que vienes a ver a tu hermano...

Sí.- dijo Yoshiko, muy contenta.

¡Yoshiko! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- gritó Misaki, sorprendido.

Vine a verte, hermanito, en vista de que ayer ni te acordaste de mí.- contestó ella.

¡Ah! Es que ayer estuve con...

Sí, sí, ya ni me digas. Estuviste con _tu novia_.- lo interrumpió Yoshiko, con cierto desdén.

Uhm... ¿Por qué no te agrada Azumi?

¿Quién dijo que no me agrada?

Nunca te portas bien con ella.

No soy grosera con ella.

No, pero rara vez la miras con simpatía...

Uhh, ahora hasta me tengo que cuidar de la manera en cómo miro...

Marife escuchaba todo con atención. Era obvio que a Yoshiko no le agradaba para nada Azumi. Quizás ella tenía algo que ver en la sospecha que tenía esta última de que su novio la engañaba...

Lily llegó al Pía Carrot muy puntual. Se puso su traje de mesera y se puso a caracterizar su papel. Los japoneses le lanzaban piropos que ella no entendía, ya que estaban dichos en japonés. El dueño pronto se dio cuenta de que su nueva contratación pronto sería un éxito.

Había otras cuatro chicas que trabajaban como meseras. Lily se enteró de que al menos 3 de ellas estaban enamoradas de Genzo Wakabayashi, pero había una que se le dejaba ir con todo al joven portero. Se llamaba Misa y era bastante celosa. Cada vez que veía llegar a Wakabayashi con Marie juraba que un día de éstos arrojaría a la alemana a un pozo. Lily seguía sin entender qué rayos era lo que le veían al tipo ése.

A las cuatro en punto, Wakabayashi entró con paso majestuoso al lugar. Lily se percató de ello debido a que las chicas se pusieron a saltar como locas. Misa ya había tomado un menú y se dirigía con aire provocativo a la mesa que él escogió cuando Yusuke, el capitán de meseros, la detuvo.

¿A dónde crees que vas?.- le dijo.- Esa mesa le corresponde a Lily.

Misa miró con odio a Yusuke, pero ni hablar de la mirada que le dirigió a Lily. "Ni te atrevas a coquetearle", la amenazaban esos ojos. Pero Lily no se dejó intimidar.

No sé por qué se vuelven locas por ese porterito, es un verdadero patán.- dijo Lily, con desdén, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la mesa.

Buenas tardes, bienvenido al Pía Carrot.- saludó Lily al joven japonés.

Vaya, vaya.- Genzo sonrió.- Hola. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!

Si bien que sabes que hoy empezaba a trabajar...

¿Y cómo vas a hacerle para tu cita de hoy con Matsuyama?

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

Eres muy poco amable conmigo, ¿lo sabías?.- Genzo clavó sus ojos en los de ella.- Algo me dice que quizás no te agrado...

¿Qué comes, que adivinas?.- Lily le sostuvo la mirada.

No entiendo por qué...

Pues la verdad... .- Lily se contuvo.- Bueno, ¿vas a ordenar o no?

Aun no he tenido tiempo de ver el menú.- contestó Genzo, mirándola de una manera muy insinuante.

"Otra vez con eso de los menús", pensó Lily, "¿Qué acaso soy un pedazo de carne o qué?".

Te dejo solo para que tengas tiempo de decidir.- dijo ella, al tiempo que se marchaba, pero Yusuke la detuvo en el camino.

¿Qué crees que haces?.- le recriminó.

¿De qué hablas?

¡Genzo Wakabayashi es uno de nuestros mejores clientes! ¡No lo dejes solo! Quédate con él.- le ordenó.

¿Pero qué...?

¡Sin pretextos!

¿Qué acaso este restaurante tiene también servicio de acompañante o qué?.- protestó Lily, indignada.- Eso no me lo dijeron ayer...

No seas mensa, no es lo que te imaginas.- la contradijo Yusuke.- Solo tienes que quedarte con él y portarte amable. Eso es todo.

O sea, coquetearle...

Más o menos...

¿Y si quiere otra cosa puedo darle una bofetada?

No. Si eso sucede, que no creo que pase porque nadie se ha quejado, vienes y me lo dices y entonces yo me haré cargo.

Lily, a regañadientes, se regresó a la mesa de Wakabayashi. "Claro que nadie se ha quejado de propuestas indecorosas por parte de Wakabayashi", pensó ella, "Todas están loquitas por él".

¿Puedo tomar su orden?.- le preguntó Lily a Genzo, mostrando una de sus encantadores y dulces sonrisas.

¡Wow! ¿Y ese cambio?.- Genzo la miró un tanto sorprendido.

Mi jefe me dice que debo portarme bien contigo...

¿Y por eso me hice merecedor a una sonrisa tan hermosa? ¡Bendito tu jefe!.- él la miró embelesado.

Lily, muy en contra de sus deseos, sintió en un interior una extraña sensación de vergüenza. Estaba segura de que el rubor había subido a su rostro.

Como sea.- ella trató de mostrarse normal.- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

La especialidad de la casa.- respondió Genzo, sin dejar de mirarla.

Muy bien. ¿Algo de tomar?

Cualquier refresco que no sea de cola ni de dieta.

Muy bien, en seguida te lo traeré.

El demonio interno de Lily se revolvió en su interior. Sabía que Genzo la miraría todo el trayecto, así que se alejó moviendo las caderas de una manera muy provocativa.

Al menos veinte pares de ojos masculinos, incluidos los de Wakabayashi, la siguieron en su camino.

Pocos minutos antes de las cinco, Lily regresó a la mesa de Wakabayashi a preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo más.

Pues... No lo sé. ¿Podrías traerme el menú de nuevo para ver los postres?.- inquirió él.

Estás tratando de hacer que me retrase en mi cita con Matsuyama, ¿verdad?.- ella trataba de controlar su enojo.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

El hecho de que casi todos los días vienes aquí, ya debes de saberte el menú de memoria.

Mira.- Genzo la confrontó.- Date cuenta de que te vas a meter en un callejón sin salida.

¿De qué hablas?.- Lily aceptó el reto.

Matsuyama sigue enamorado de Yoshiko, y ella de él.

O me dices cómo es que sabes eso o te callas y me dejas en paz de una buena vez.

Yoshiko es mi mejor amiga.- confesó Genzo.- La conozco desde que éramos niños y se perfectamente bien que ella ha estado enamorada de Matsuyama desde el día en que lo conoció.

¿Y por qué ya no son novios?.- Lily seguía mirando al portero con desagrado.

Por un malentendido. Yoshiko se marchó a Europa a proseguir sus estudios pero Matsuyama creyó que lo hacía porque ya no deseaba estar con él.

Pues en ese caso ella debió de haberle explicado sus motivos.

No es tan fácil como crees.- la contradijo Genzo.- Cuando te enamoras tan profundamente te cuesta trabajo tratar de explicarle a esa persona tan especial el motivo por el cual debes dejarla.

Pareces experto en la materia.- se burló Lily.- ¿Eso te ha pasado con todas tus novias?

No sé de que me hablas.- replicó Genzo, secamente.- Y para que lo sepas, nunca he estado en esa situación pero sé como se debe de sentir por lo que he visto a través de Yoshiko.

¿Nunca has tenido que alejarte de la mujer a quien amas?

Más bien, creo que nunca me he enamorado en serio.- Genzo habló en voz muy baja.

Lily se sorprendió por la respuesta. Iba a decir algo cuando Hotaru, otra de las meseras, le tocó con suavidad el hombro.

Lily, te buscan.- le dijo.

Wakabayashi y Lily dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta. Allí estaba parado Matsuyama, un tanto sorprendido por darse cuenta de que Wakabayashi estaba allí.

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues en algunos restaurantes de este país tercermundista llamado México hay "servicios de acompañante", o sea, se ofrecen "señoritas" para que acompañen a los clientes durante y después de la comida... No lo quiero dejar tan explícito, así que solo diré que en definitiva no se trata de un servicio muy decente que digamos.


	5. La cita

**Capítulo cinco. La cita.**

Lily se dio muchísima prisa para estar lista. En el baño de los empleados cambió su diminuto y provocativo traje de mesera por una minifalda beige y un suéter verde. Matsuyama le sonrió al verla.

Te ves muy linda.- le dijo.

Muchas gracias. Tu te ves guapísimo.

Y era verdad. En circunstancias normales, Lily nunca le habría prestado atención a Matsuyama, pues, aunque el chico era muy atractivo, no era su tipo de hombre.

Matsuyama la llevó a pasear por el jardín Ueno, en cuyo recinto se encuentran el Museo Nacional, el Museo de las Ciencias y la Galería de Arte. Lily estaba maravillada con tanto esplendor.

Este sitio es realmente increíble.- murmuró ella.

Me alegra que te guste.- Matsuyama sonrió.- Pero te he notado algo distante... ¿Estás bien?

Lily no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de Genzo. ¿Realmente se estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida?

Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.- murmuró Lily.- Wakabayashi me dijo algo hace rato...

Uhm, me preguntaba qué rayos estaba haciendo él ahí... .- Matsuyama habló con molestia.

Me contó algo acerca de ti y de... Yoshiko...

Déjame adivinar: te dijo que ella se marchó a Europa a proseguir sus estudios, ¿verdad?

¡Ah! Algo así...

Pues no le hagas caso. Esas son patrañas.- ahora Matsuyama estaba muy enojado.- ¿Quieres saber lo que en verdad pasó?

Sólo si deseas contármelo...

El muy infeliz me engañó con ella.

¿Cómo?.- Lily se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso.

Sí. Sabía que Yoshiko iba a irse a Europa, hiciera lo que hiciera, así que iba a decirle que estaba dispuesto a esperarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario... Pero cuando llegué a su casa, ella estaba en brazos de Wakabayashi.

Lily se sorprendió muchísimo al sentir la desilusión y la tristeza invadir su corazón al escuchar esta noticia.

¿En verdad?.- musitó Lily, casi sin aliento.

Sí. Se estaban besando.- Matsuyama apretaba los puños.- Cuando los descubrí me di la vuelta y me marché, ignorando las súplicas estúpidas de Yoshiko. Ignoré incluso todas sus llamadas y los mensajes que me dejó en mi correo de voz.

¿Y Wakabayashi qué dijo?

Me dijo que ese beso había sido producto de un estúpido error. Supuestamente esa noche él había peleado con Marie Schneider y fue a casa de Yoshiko en busca de consuelo... Vaya consuelo...

Qué idiota... .- murmuró Lily.- Entonces, él sí engañó a Marie con otra...

Pero en fin.- Matsuyama suspiró.- No seguiré pensando en el pasado. Ahora, solo deseo ver hacia el futuro.

Al decir esto, tomó las manos de Lily y las apretó con suavidad.

Desde que te vi me gustaste muchísimo.- le confesó.- No sabes cuánto me gustaría el llegar a conocerte mejor...

Lily sonrió. A ella también le encantaría conocer mejor a Matsuyama...

Wakabayashi se paseaba como león enjaulado en la sala de reuniones del equipo japonés. Nunca, jamás lo iba a reconocer, pero había una pequeña situación que lo tenía particularmente molesto...

Wakabayashi, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?.- le pidió Misaki.- Alteras mis nervios.

Qué me importa.- murmuró Genzo, como respuesta.

Uhm, andas de mal humor... ¿Qué te pasó ahora? ¿Volviste a pelear con Marie?

No, y eso me recuerda que está enojada conmigo desde ayer...

Y por lo visto eso te tiene sin cuidado...

Pues ya no sé qué más hacer. Sin importar lo que haga y lo que diga, ella se enoja por cualquier cosa...

Mujeres.- Misaki suspiró.- ¿Por qué serán tan celosas y desconfiadas?

No tengo ni idea, pero me tiene sin cuidado.

O sea que de plano ya no te interesa si Marie se enoja contigo o no por culpa de otra mujer...

Pues la verdad, no.

Dichoso tú. Yo paso las de Caín para tener a Azumi feliz...

Porque quieres, ya debería de saber que tú nunca la engañarías con nadie... Aunque haya muchas chicas detrás de ti, tú jamás le harías caso a ninguna.

Eso quizás no sea del todo cierto...

Genzo detuvo bruscamente su paseíto para mirar a Taro con sorpresa.

No me digas que... .- Genzo arqueó una ceja.- Naaa, no creo que te atrevas...

Si te he de ser sincero, hay una chica que me causa una sensación extraña cada vez que la veo...

¡Ja! ¿Marife Takeuchi?

¿Cómo supiste?.- ahora Taro era el sorprendido.

Eres más transparente que el agua.- se burló Genzo.- Nomás basta ver cómo la miras cada vez que ella llega...

Pues me parece que es la misma mirada que tú le lanzas a Shiozaki cuando se aparece frente a ti...

Ni me la menciones, esa mujer me va a volver loco.

Jaja, no me digas que te has topado con la horma de tu zapato.

Es impredecible, es respondona, es voluble y me trata muy mal, pero no sé por qué mientras más mal me trata más deseos tengo de estar con ella.

Jajaja, tal vez sea cierto lo que dicen acerca de que los hombres somos como el chicle: "Mientras más los pisas, más se pegan al zapato".

Jajaja. ¿Tú dónde escuchaste eso?

Me lo dijo Marife en la mañana... Cuando hablábamos de ti y de Lily...

Vaya, no me digas que somos tan interesante tema de conversación...

Solo comentábamos el hecho de que se ven muy bien juntos, eso es todo.- Misaki sonrió a manera de disculpa.

Wakabayashi ya no respondió. En esos momentos recordó que Lily estaba en compañía de Matsuyama. No lo quería reconocer, pero eso en verdad lo enfurecía.

Marife estudiaba en el departamento de su hermano Hades lo que había logrado averiguar hasta entonces. Taro Misaki era un joven futbolista muy acosado por las chicas, pero al parecer él no le había hecho caso a ninguna desde que comenzó a andar con Azumi Hayakawa. Era bastante obvio que Misaki era el ejemplo del novio perfecto: atento, amable, cariñoso, incapaz de engañar a su novia con otra chica. Marife no entendía qué era lo que había hecho que Azumi desconfiara tanto de él al grado de contratar a un detective privado, pero su instinto le decía que quizás Yoshiko Yamaoka tuviera algo que ver en el asunto...

¿Qué tanto haces, hermanita?.- le cuestionó Hades.

Trabajo.- Marife inmediatamente cerró su carpeta.

Ey, tranquila, no pretendo inmiscuirme en tus cosas... No seas paranoica.- gruñó Hades.

Ya conoces el secreto profesional de... .- comenzó a decir Marife.

Sí, sí, ya sé, el derecho que tienen tus clientes de mantener sus asuntos en secreto.- la interrumpió Hades.- Pero yo opino que cualquiera que contrate a un investigador privado para seguir a otra persona merece que su caso sea publicado en el periódico.

Marife lo miró con cara de: _hello con tu hello... _

¿Y Lily? ¿A qué hora va a regresar?.- preguntó Hades, algo preocupado.

Me parece que dijo que alrededor de las diez.- contestó Marife, vagamente.- Tiene una cita.

¿UNA CITA?.- gritó Hades.- ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo?

Tranquilízate, hermanito, Lily ya es lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarse sola...

Sí pero... Apenas acaba de llegar a Tokio, esta ciudad es enorme y está llena de pervertidos depravados que...

Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate. Lily no salió con ningún pervertido depravado, sino con Hikaru Matsuyama, uno de los miembros de la Selección. Y si lo hizo fue para salvarnos, ya que Matsuyama descubrió que somos dos investigadoras que andan detrás de Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki.

¡Ahh! ¡Pero eso es chantaje!

Naaa, le hará bien a Lily salir un rato. Ya deja de ser tan sobreprotector.- Marife lo miró con fastidio.

Es que tú sabes muy bien que Lily es como una hermana para mí y es mi deber cuidarla, igual que a ti, más porque están viviendo en mi casa...

O sea que: "mientras vivas bajo mi techo seguirás mis órdenes".- se burló Marife.

Hades aventó un cojín a la cabeza de su hermana por respuesta.

Lily se la había pasado a las mil maravillas con Matsuyama. Era un hombre muy interesante y atractivo. La había llevado a pasear por toda la ciudad y terminaron en un restaurante comiendo _sushi_. Congeniaron inmediatamente, aunque Lily no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Matsuyama le había revelado.

Gracias por la maravillosa noche.- le dijo ella, cuando al fin llegaron al departamento de Hades.

Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación.- Matsuyama sonrió.

¿Me quedaba otra salida?.- preguntó ella, en broma.- Si no aceptaba ibas a delatarnos, a mí y a Marife...

Jajaja. ¿Realmente crees que lo hubiera hecho? Eso solo fue un truco para acercarme a ti...

No seas mentiroso.- Lily se puso colorada, como siempre.

Yo nunca miento.- Matsuyama le guiñó el ojo.

¡Por fin llegas!.- gritó Hades, desde la ventana.

¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, amiga?.- gritó Marife, quien asomó su cabeza a un lado de la de Hades.

Este par de metiches... .- musitó Lily, en español.- Creo que lo mejor será que entre ya.- le dijo a Matsuyama, en japonés.

De acuerdo.- él sonrió, muy divertido.- Nos veremos pronto.

Matsuyama tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Lily y la besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de la boca. Lily se estremeció con el beso. Se quedó parada, un tanto asombrada, viendo cómo el joven jugador se alejaba en la noche.

¿Quieres que te aventemos un balde de agua bien fría?.- le gritó Hades, quien al parecer había visto toda la escena.

O quizás prefieras un protector labial.- gritó Marife.

¡Ya cállense! ¡Dejen de ser tan metiches!.- les gritó Lily, al tiempo que les enseñaba la lengua.

Hades y Marife no podían dejar de reírse ante la mirada acusadora de su amiga.

"¡Vaya que me enteré de muchas cosas el día de hoy!", pensaba Lily, mientras entraba a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. "De manera que Wakabayashi engañó a Marie Schneider con la novia de Hikaru Matsuyama, quien al parecer, según palabras del propio Wakabayashi, es su amiga de toda la vida. Y además de todo eso, está Misa, la mesera del Pía Carrot que está más que loca por Wakabayashi. Marie tiene todos los motivos del mundo para dudar de la fidelidad de su novio..."

Al pensar en Wakabayashi, Lily sintió nuevamente la misma sensación extraña que experimentó en el restaurante, cuando él le dijo que tenía una sonrisa hermosa. "No quisiera reconocerlo, pero ese tipo tiene algo que te atrae", pensó, "No sé que será. Imán, carisma, qué se yo, pero de que tiene algo, tiene algo".

Lily le dio cierre a sus carpetas de anotaciones. Ya había tenido suficiente de Genzo Wakabayashi por un día.

**Notas:**

¡Uhh! No saben como me dolió hacer que Genzo besara a Yoshiko ´(

Ya me desquitaré, jeje P


	6. La confrontación

**Capítulo 6. La confrontación.**

Matsuyama estaba enojadísimo por haberse enterado de que Wakabayashi había hablado con Lily acerca de Yoshiko. Lo que más le molestaba era el cinismo con el que el portero decía que todo había sido un malentendido...

_**Unos cuantos meses antes.**_

"_Espero poder alcanzarte, Yoshiko. No me importa cuánto tiempo dures en Alemania, yo te esperaré por siempre...", pensaba Matsuyama, al tiempo que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la residencia de Yoshiko._

_Matsuyama llegó con tanta prisa y desesperación a la casa de Yoshiko que no notó el automóvil que estaba estacionado afuera..._

_¿Qué pasó entre Marie y tú?.- le preguntaba Yoshiko a Genzo, al tiempo que le servía una taza de café._

_Nos peleamos, eso pasó.- respondió éste, muy desanimado.- ¿Por qué siempre es así?_

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_Ella cree que la engaño con alguien..._

_¿Y es verdad?_

_¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? ¿Qué acaso no me conoces?_

_No te enojes, solo preguntaba..._

_Yoshiko se sentó muy cerca de Wakabayashi; él pudo percibir el aroma de su perfume... Él se sentía desolado, necesitaba un poco de contacto físico, un abrazo quizá... Se lo hizo saber a Yoshiko; ella, sin dudarlo, abrazó a su amigo de la infancia... Sus bocas quedaron muy cerca y él no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los de ella... En cuanto la besó, comprendió que había cometido un gravísimo error..._

_Ah, debí habérmelo imaginado... .- los interrumpió Matsuyama, de pronto. Yoshiko y Genzo se separaron inmediatamente._

_Hikaru, no es lo que crees.- musitó Yoshiko, acongojada._

_Matsuyama, antes de que saques conclusiones precipitadas... .- comenzó a decir Wakabayashi, pero Matsuyama no lo dejó terminar._

_Se acercó a grandes zancadas a él y le estampó el puño en la cara. Wakabayashi no hizo el intento de devolver el golpe._

_Ahora entiendo tu prisa por marcharte a Alemania... Que seas muy feliz allá.- Matsuyama se dio la vuelta y se marchó tan rápidamente como había llegado._

_**De vuelta al presente.**_

Y ahora, Wakabayashi estaba diciéndole patrañas a Lily. De seguro quería quitársela también. No conforme con Yoshiko, ahora quería quedarse con Lily... Pues no le funcionaría...

Al día siguiente, Wakabayashi no pudo seguirlo soportando más y se enfrentó a Matsuyama.

¿Qué tal te fue ayer en tu cita?.- le preguntó, en tono provocativo.

No te metas en lo que no te importa.- le respondió Matsuyama, en el mismo tono.

Lily no se merece que le hagas esto...

¿Y qué es lo que le estoy haciendo, según tú?

La estás usando para olvidarte de Yoshiko y bien lo sabes.

¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que aun no he olvidado a Yoshiko? Ella ya no significa nada para mí. Por cierto, te agradecería que dejaras de decirle a Lily todas esas idioteces acerca de que lo nuestro fue un malentendido, tú bien sabes que no fue así y si no te rompí la cara como te merecías fue porque no vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo contigo.

Le digo a Lily la verdad, no más.- replicó Wakabayashi.

¡Esa no es la verdad!

Si no fueras tan ciego te habrías dado cuenta de que Yoshiko está perdida por ti...

¿Y entonces por qué me engañó contigo?

Fui yo quien la besó, ella ni siquiera lo pensó, estoy seguro. Además, eso fue algo muy estúpido de mi parte, ni siquiera debí haberlo pensado, ella es como una hermana para mí...

Mira, no voy a volver a discutir contigo sobre esto.- Matsuyama lo cortó.- Nada más te digo que más te vale que dejes de decirle esas cosas a Lily porque de lo contrario no respondo.

¿Entonces vas a cortejarla?.- inquirió Wakabayashi, molesto.

¿A Lily? Por supuesto que sí.- respondió Matsuyama, retadoramente.- ¿Te afecta? Pues qué lástima.

Matsuyama había dado en el blanco. Por supuesto que a Wakabayashi eso le molestaba bastante...

Sería una necedad el no reconocer que al portero japonés había comenzado a gustarle la chica mexicana.

Marife Takenoushi se encontraba paseando en las cercanías de la escuela de Yoshiko Yamaoka. Le interesaba volver a hablar con la media hermana de Misaki. Marife estaba segura de que Yoshiko le había dicho algo a Azumi que la había hecho sospechar de que su novio la engañaba. No tenía fundamentos para eso, pero su corazón se lo decía.

¡Hola! ¿Qué andas haciendo tú por estos lugares?.- la voz de Taro Misaki la sacó de pronto de sus pensamientos.

¡Ah! Pues solo... Paseaba.- respondió Marife.- ¿Y tú?

Vine a buscar a Yoshiko, ya sabes, creo que ayer se molestó porque no vine a recogerla.- Taro sonrió.- Por cierto, no te agradecí por haberla ayudado con el perro...

Ahh, no fue nada... .- Marife se puso algo colorada.

Claro que lo fue, Yoshiko le tiene mucho miedo a los perros, si tú no hubieras estado...

... Otro más la habría ayudado... .- Marife le guiñó el ojo a Taro.

Jajaja, pues sí, tal vez, pero fuiste tú quien lo hizo.

¿Y no saldrás con tu novia hoy?.- le preguntó Marife, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho al pronunciar las palabras "tu novia".

No, ya viste que a Yoshiko no le agrada mucho Azumi, así que le pedí a ésta que nos viésemos otro día. Si llegara a aparecerme por aquí en compañía de mi novia, Yoshiko me cuelga...

Ya veo.- Marife soltó la carcajada.- Tu hermana es muy celosa.

Jaja, ¿qué hermana no lo es?.- Taro rió también.

En eso tienes razón.- ella suspiró.- Aun recuerdo los líos que le hice a mi hermano Hades cuando empezó a salir con Alisse...

¿Tienes un hermano?

Sip, es mayor que yo, vive aquí en Japón y también juega fútbol.- contestó Marife, con cierto orgullo.

¿Qué posición juega?

Es guardameta.

Ya veo. ¿Entonces son 3 en tu familia? ¿Lily, Hades y tú?.- preguntó Taro.

¿Qué? No, Lily no es mi hermana.- contestó Marife, sorprendida.

¿No?.- Taro también se sorprendió.- Yo creí que sí lo eran, se parecen muchísimo físicamente... La misma altura, misma constitución, el mismo color de cabello... Lo que las diferencia son los ojos.

Claro.- Marife sonrió.- ¿En verdad nos parecemos tanto?

Sí. Aunque como te dije, en los ojos se nota la diferencia. Lily tiene unos ojos negros muy bonitos, pero los tuyos son increíblemente bellos.

Marife se ruborizó hasta la punta de las orejas.

Gra... Gracias.- murmuró avergonzada.

Solo digo la verdad. Siempre me han encantado los ojos verdes.- Misaki sonrió de una manera muy especial.

Marife ya no supo que decir. Sentía que Taro la miraba de una forma muy diferente a como lo había hecho los otros días, y eso la perturbaba. Y ya no lo podía seguir negando, a ella le gustaba muchísimo Misaki...

¡Hermano!.- gritó Yoshiko, de repente, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes.

¡Ah! ¿Ya saliste?.- preguntó Taro, quien súbitamente se había puesto muy colorado también.

Sip. Veo que estabas platicando con mi amiga Marife...

Claro, la conozco, ya había hablado con ella antes...

¿En serio? ¡Pues qué gusto me da escuchar eso!.- gritó Yoshiko, muy contenta.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- interrogó Misaki, sorprendido.

Porque ella sí me gusta para cuñada.- respondió Yoshiko, haciendo que tanto Taro como Marife volvieran a sentirse muy avergonzados.

Yoshiko, no digas esas cosas... .- murmuró Misaki.

Solo bromeaba. ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio!.- gritó Yoshiko.

Aunque le guiñó el ojo de una manera muy pícara a Marife.

"Mejor guardo mis distancias o me meteré en problemas", pensó Marife, "No sea que al rato tenga que decirle a Azumi que la chica con quien su novio la engaña es la misma detective que ella contrató para seguirle los pasos".

Lily trabajaba muy feliz en el Pía Carrot. La paga era regular, pero las propinas eran excelentes, además que de vez en cuando se podían ver a chicos realmente apuestos en el lugar. Aunque a ella solo le preocupaban dos...

Pronto se hizo evidente que a Misa no le había caído en gracia el hecho de que Wakabayashi se hubiera mostrado tan interesado en Lily el otro día. La chica era una verdadera fiera y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguien más entrara en lo que ella consideraba "su territorio". Pero a Lily eso le venía valiendo cacahuates. Si a ella llegara a interesarle Wakabayashi, haría todo lo posible por conquistarlo y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie. Pero eso nunca sucedería, Lily jamás se fijaría en un tipo como él...

Además, también estaba el pequeño detalle llamado Marie Schneider.

Wakabayashi le había enviado por fin el ramo de rosas rojas que había pensado en mandarle, pero algo le decía que quizás no le serviría de mucho. Las cosas entre él y Marie no andaban del todo bien, más que nada por los celos de ella. Siempre le insinuaba que su instinto de mujer le decía que él la había engañado alguna vez con otra chica. Y no se equivocaba. Wakabayashi había cometido el estúpido error de besar a Yoshiko, arruinando así el noviazgo de ella y el suyo propio. Ahora ya no podía corregir eso pero aun estaba a tiempo de evitar otra desgracia mayor: que Lily se convirtiera en novia de Matsuyama.

Aunque éste no quisiera reconocerlo, Genzo estaba seguro de que aun amaba a Yoshiko, así que dependía de él hacer que Matsuyama volviera con ella. Más porque por su culpa ellos habían terminado. Además, Lily ya había aparecido en escena. También tenía que impedir que ella y Matsuyama terminaran por ser pareja, no solo porque eso solo lastimaría aun más a Yoshiko, a Matsuyama y a la propia Lily, sino también porque Genzo había comenzado a experimentar un sentimiento especial hacia ella...


	7. Tentando a la suerte

**Capítulo 7. Tentando a la suerte.**

Lily leía tranquilamente el periódico en su departamento (bueno, en el de Hades). Era su día libre en el restaurante y, en vez de seguir hurgando en la vida privada de Genzo Wakabayashi, había decidido darse un pequeño descanso, más que nada porque el joven japonés cada vez ocupaba más espacio en sus pensamientos...

Hades notaba que su hermana y su mejor amiga estaban algo raras. Siempre habían sido muy profesionales en su trabajo pero algo le decía que esta vez estaban dejando que sus sentimientos se mezclaran. Y también estaba seguro de que las dos le ocultaban algo...

¿Hoy no piensas andar de sabueso rastreador?.- le preguntó Hades a Lily.

No, hoy no.- respondió ella, con desgana.

¿Y eso?

Tengo flojera.

Ah... Deberías de aprender de Marife, ella salió muy temprano a buscar a su presa...

Naaa, ella salió a buscar a su presa no porque le interese el trabajo sino por otra cosa...

¿De qué hablas?.- Hades inmediatamente activó su radar de hermano sobreprotector.

De nada.- contestó Lily, riéndose por lo bajo.

¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir?.- insistió Hades.

Nada, no seas paranoico, solo bromeaba. Mejor dime cómo está Alisse.- Lily cortó a su amigo con la única cosa que lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Ahhh, la veré hoy, espero.- respondió él, muy contento.- Ya era hora, tenía muchísimo de no verla, la extrañaba muchísimo...

Jajaja. ¡Hello con tu hello! La viste apenas hace dos días.- se burló Lily.

Para mí fueron dos años...

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, cortando la risa de Lily y el suspiro de Hades.

¿Hola?.- Hades contestó el teléfono.- ¿Quién? ¿La señorita Shiozaki? Lo siento, aquí no vive nadie con ese apellido...

Lily, al escuchar esto, se paró de un brinco y corrió hacia Hades, haciéndole señas para que le pasara el teléfono.

¿Qué cosa?.- le preguntó él.

¿Quién es?

Alguien que dice ser Genzo Wakabayashi pide hablar con la señorita Shiozaki.

Lily sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco con esta noticia.

Pásame el teléfono.- pidió ella.

A ver, permítame un segundo.- le pidió Hades a su interlocutor, pasándole después la bocina a Lily.

¿Hola?.- habló ella.

Shiozaki.- era, efectivamente, la voz de Genzo.- ¿Qué fue todo eso de que ahí no vives tú?

Ahh... Es que mi casero no tiene ni idea de quienes viven con él, apenas si sabe como se llama... .- contestó Lily, haciendo que Hades le aventara una bolita de papel a la cabeza.

Ya veo...

¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono?.- Lily no entendía cómo era que Wakabayashi había logrado averiguarlo.

Tu amiga, Marife Takeuchi, me lo pasó.

"Voy a colgar a Marife, o quizás la arroje por la ventana", pensó Lily. "¿Por qué hizo eso?"

Ah... Bueno, en fin... ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?.- Lily trató de comportarse normal.

Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.- pidió Wakabayashi.- Lo antes posible, es urgente.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema con Marife?.- inquirió Lily, preocupada. Hades inmediatamente se puso muy serio.

No, no le pasa nada a ella.- aclaró Wakabayashi.- Pero necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes.

Uhm... .- Lily lo pensó unos minutos.- ¿Y si te digo que no me interesa hablar contigo sobre nada?

Te podría responder que deseo una entrevista para la revista para la que trabajas.- replicó Genzo.

Ahhh... Pues, en ese caso... .- Lily había olvidado que se había hecho pasar por reportera.- Está bien. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos y en dónde?

Iré por ti al Pía Carrot, en cuanto termine tu turno.

Hoy es mi día libre...

Entonces paso por ti a tu casa, a las seis en punto, ¿te parece bien?.- replicó Genzo.

Está bien... ¿Te paso la dirección?

No, Takeuchi ya me la proporcionó. Hasta más tarde.

"Mugrosa Marife", pensó Lily, al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono. "Nomás falta que le diga a Wakabayashi mi nombre verdadero..."

¿Le pasó algo a Marife?.- inquirió Hades, inmediatamente.

No, no te preocupes, ella está bien.- Lily tranquilizó a su amigo.- Wakabayashi quería hablarme de otra cosa...

¿Es a Genzo Wakabayashi a quien estás investigando?

Sí.

¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Porque no le tomé importancia, ese tipo me cae muy mal.- Lily habló, ya no tan segura de sus palabras como antes.

Pero aun así, es una celebridad del sóccer... .- Hades le mandó una mirada de desacuerdo a su amiga.- Y por cierto, ¿a quién está investigando Marife?

¡Ahh!.- Lily dio un respingo.- Pues, este... Mejor pregúntale a ella, ya sabes que se molesta si te vengo con el chisme de sus casos...

Cierto.- Hades ya no insistió, para gran alivio de Lily

Ella no quería decirle a su mejor amigo que era Taro Misaki el chico a quien su hermana le seguía los pasos.

Otra cosa... .- habló Hades.- ¿Qué fue todo eso de la señorita Shiozaki? ¿Quién es ésa?

Ahhh, soy yo... .- respondió Lily, algo divertida.- Me hice pasar por reportera, con el apellido Shiozaki.

¿Lily Shiozaki? ¿Y por qué escogiste ese apellido?

Por Nagisa Shiozaki, mi actriz favorita.

Debí habérmelo imaginado... _Qué original_.- dijo Hades, con sarcasmo.

Lily le propinó un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza.

"Lily va a arrojarme por la ventana", pensaba Marife, mientras Wakabayashi le hablaba por teléfono. Ella y Taro Misaki estaban a un lado de él, escuchando atentamente toda la conversación.

Marife había ido muy temprano al campamento japonés para presenciar el entrenamiento. Mejor dicho, había ido a ver a Misaki, para qué negarlo. Durante un descanso, Wakabayashi se acercó a ella y le pidió el número de teléfono de Lily, pues quería comunicarse con ella de manera urgente. Al principio, Marife se negó, pues conocía perfectamente bien a su amiga y sabía que si hacía lo que el portero le pedía ella muy seguramente iba enojarse muchísimo con Marife. Pero Wakabayashi insistió tanto que Misaki intervino en su favor y Marife ya no pudo seguir negándose. Podría resistirse a cualquier tipo de presión, pero nunca a la sonrisa de Taro Misaki...

¿A dónde la piensas llevar?.- preguntó Taro, con curiosidad, una vez que su amigo colgó el teléfono.

No sé, la verdad... Quizás a pasear por la calle Ginza o algo así.- contestó Genzo, vagamente.

¿No tienes aun ningún plan?.- Misaki estaba asombrado.

No realmente, lo único que me interesa es hablar con Lily cuanto antes...

Misaki y Marife pronto se dieron cuenta de que al parecer Lily hacía que Wakabayashi perdiera el control de sus pensamientos...

Uhm, ¿por qué no la llevas al festival de Primavera?.- sugirió Misaki..- Hoy es la inauguración.

No sería mala idea... .- coincidió Wakabayashi.

Este... No quisiera ser aguafiestas ni meterme en lo que no me importa pero... ¿Qué no se supone que tú tienes novia?.- hizo notar Marife.- Y me dirán lo que quieran pero eso parece una cita...

No, no es una cita.- negó Genzo.- Tengo que aclararle a Shiozaki un par de cosas...

Yo no veo la diferencia... .- murmuró Marife.- Si Marie Schneider se entera los colgará a los dos desde lo más alto de la Torre de Tokio...

No tiene porque enterarse, porque nadie va a decirle.- Wakabayashi miró a la mexicana con severidad.- Espero que no seas tú quien se encargue de correr el rumor.

Te doy mi palabra de que eso no pasará.- Marife se puso muy seria.- La verdad, a mí me gustaría poder ir...

¿Nunca has ido?.- le preguntó Misaki.

No. Es curioso, pero a pesar de que llevo casi toda mi vida viviendo en Japón, nunca he asistido a un festival de Primavera.- respondió ella.

¿Qué no se supone que eres mexicana?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Qué haces viviendo en Japón, y por qué tu apellido es japonés?

Ah, es que mi padre es de ascendencia japonesa, por eso decidió venirse a este país a vivir cuando yo aun era un bebé. Además de que aquí ya estaban viviendo mi mamá y mi hermano Hades.

¿O sea que tu mamá y Hades no vivían en México contigo y tu papá?

No, y eso es lo raro del asunto. Hades es mayor que yo y él nació en Argentina, pero por alguna razón papá y mamá no vivieron juntos en los años posteriores a su nacimiento. Fue hasta cuando yo nací que papá decidió venirse junto conmigo a Japón para estar con ellos.

A ver, a ver... .- tanto Misaki como Wakabayashi estaban confundidos.- ¿Cómo es que naciste tú en México si tu mamá estaba viviendo en Japón con tu hermano?

Ahh, es que... .- Marife de pronto se entristeció.- Yo tengo otra mamá biológica... Pero no importa, mi mamá es mi verdadera mamá y Hades es mi hermano.

Ni Misaki ni Wakabayashi decidieron seguir insistiendo en el asunto. Se dieron cuenta de que ese tema ponía muy triste a la muchacha.

¿Y si vas con Yoshiko y conmigo al festival?.- sugirió Misaki.- Le prometí que la llevaría y sabes que ella no se traga a Azumi ni con agua, pero estoy seguro de que le encantará que nos acompañes. Ya ves lo que dijo el otro día... .- Misaki de pronto se puso colorado.

Ahh... .- Marife también se puso roja.- ¿No crees que haya algún problema?

Para nada, Azumi entenderá.- replicó Misaki.

Muy bien, entonces acepto.- dijo ella, muy contenta.

Wakabayashi se percató de que entre Misaki y Marife estaba surgiendo un lazo especial. Sonrió para sus adentros y se preguntó si entre él y Lily llegaría a suceder lo mismo...

Lily decidió llamarle a Marie Schneider para ponerla al corriente de la situación. Si su novio la había llamado porque quería charlar sobre algo, era necesario que Lily se lo comunicara a la alemana, para evitar confusiones y conclusiones precipitadas.

¿Hola? ¿Hablo con Marie Schneider?.- dijo Lily, cuando contestaron el teléfono que la chica le dio unas semanas atrás.

Sí, habla ella. ¿Quién llama?.- respondió Marie.

Soy Lily Del Valle, la detective que contrató para que siguiera los pasos de Genzo Wakabayashi.

¡Ah! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha averiguado algo?

Pues... Algunas cosas, pero le llamo porque deseo informarle que su novio pidió entrevistarse conmigo. Sepa usted que me he hecho pasar por reportera para poder acercarme a él.

¿Pidió salir con usted?.- Marie inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

No exactamente.- Lily escogió con cuidado sus palabras.- Únicamente desea verme para concederme una entrevista...

Ya veo... .- Marie caviló por unos instantes.- Está bien, no hay problema, comuníqueme lo antes posible el resultado de esa entrevista.

Por supuesto, no se preocupe, señorita Schneider. Dentro de un par de días le tendré mi reporte preliminar.

De acuerdo, hasta pronto, detective Del Valle.

Hasta pronto, señorita Schneider.

En cuanto la alemana cortó la comunicación, miró el teléfono con odio. No importaba que Lily Del Valle estuviera cumpliendo con su trabajo, no toleraba ni imaginársela cerca de su novio. Más porque Marie conocía de sobra a Genzo y sabía perfectamente bien que Lily se ajustaba al tipo de chica que le atraía sobremanera.

Lily, por su parte, no pudo seguir controlando a su demonio interno y soltó las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Su parte femenina ansiaba provocar al portero japonés, en parte por la intimidación que experimentaba en el restaurante por parte de las meseras y en parte para negarse a sí misma que el hombre le gustaba. Coquetearía con él sin dejar que las cosas pasaran a mayores, para demostrar que en definitiva el muchacho le era indiferente.

Se puso un vestido de tirantes y falda corta, color rojo cereza con adornos de pétalos de _sakura_, muy adecuado para la época del año. Lo combinó con unas sandalias de tiras del mismo color del vestido y se dejó suelto su largo y hermoso cabello. Lily creía que se estaba arreglando simplemente para provocar a Wakabayashi, pero en el fondo lo que en verdad deseaba era escucharle decir que se veía hermosa...

Hades miraba un tanto ceñudo a las dos chicas que se iban, ya que Marife también había estado arreglándose para ir al encuentro de Misaki y Yoshiko, y se preguntó qué era lo que les estaba pasando a esas dos. Ambas traían el fulgor reflejado en sus miradas, como si fueran a encontrarse con los hombres a quienes amaban...

Wakabayashi llegó a las seis, muy puntual. Se impactó al ver a Lily salir con paso de modelo del departamento. En esos momentos, sintió el deseo enorme de tener a esa chica a su lado, amándola para siempre. Aun no la conocía del todo y había muchas cosas que no encajaban en la vida de esa mujer, pero al verse reflejado en los ojos negros de Lily Genzo supo que no alcanzaría la felicidad hasta no conseguir que esa chica llegara a amarlo de por vida.

**Notas:**

Nagisa Shiozaki es la protagonista del anime _If i see you en my dreams_, cuyo nombre original es _Yume de aetara_. Ella es mi bishoujo favorita -

_Sakura_ es el nombre japonés que se les da a las flores de los cerezos.


	8. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Capítulo 8.** **Sorpresa, sorpresa... **

Pero Wakabayashi no fue el único impactado; también Lily tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no babear ante la presencia del apuesto, atractivo y apetecible Genzo. "Me lleva", pensó Lily, "¡Se ve guapísimo! Ahora puedo entender por qué trae babeando a tantas chicas... Pero aun así, este tipo es un idiota...".

¿Lista?.- preguntó él.

Por supuesto.- respondió ella.

¿Y tu grabadora?

Eh... En mi bolsa... .- Lily se dio cuenta de que Genzo no era un tipo fácil de engañar.

Ok. Por cierto... .- Genzo miró a Lily a los ojos por unos instantes.- Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido... Espero que no te moleste el comentario.

Para nada. Muchas gracias.- Lily sonrió, satisfecha.

Desde hacía tiempo que Wakabayashi tenía la sospecha de que Lily no era reportera como decía serlo. Había muchas cosas que no encajaban en la vida de esa muchacha y él estaba dispuesto a descubrir sus secretos, pero eso sería después de que arreglara el asunto Matsuyama...

Bueno, ¿a dónde deseas que vayamos?.- le preguntó él, cuando ambos se subieron a su automóvil.

No sé, fue tu idea concederme la entrevista, tu decide.- respondió Lily, vagamente.

Yo no voy a concederte ninguna entrevista... .- dijo Genzo, fingiendo demencia.

¿Qué? Pero tú me dijiste...

Yo te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte, que quizás se trataba de una entrevista pero nunca te aseguré que te la concedería.

Lily abrió la portezuela del auto (éste aun se encontraba estacionado) y se bajó muy indignada. Genzo la siguió.

Espera, Shiozaki, por favor.- pidió él, tomándola del brazo.

Suéltame. Eres un mentiroso.- gruñó ella, haciendo que por un momento a él le dieran ganas de soltarla, aunque no lo hizo.

Escúchame, te dije lo de la entrevista porque deseaba hablar contigo cuanto antes y pensé que no aceptarías si no te ofrecía algo que no pudieses rechazar...

Pues estabas en lo correcto. Y ahora menos deseo hablar contigo...

¿Quieres dejar de ser tan terca?.- Genzo se exasperó.- ¡Déjame decir lo que tengo que decir!

Como quieras. ¿De qué rayos quieres hablar conmigo?.- Lily miró al portero con mucho enojo.

De Matsuyama.

No otra vez... .- Lily se zafó de la mano de Wakabayashi y comenzó a caminar.

Tienes que escucharme...

Matsuyama ya me contó lo que en realidad pasó.- dijo Lily, encarándolo.- Tú tuviste el descaro de besar a su novia y después tuviste el cinismo de negarlo todo. Y por si eso no fuera poco, de paso le pusiste el cuerno a Marie Schneider.

Todo eso es verdad.- aceptó Genzo.- Pero no sabes por qué lo hice...

Ni me interesa saberlo.- replicó Lily.

"Demonios, no, sí me interesa", pensó ella, recordando de pronto que, después de todo, ése era su trabajo.

Mira, al menos dame la oportunidad de explicarte mi versión de los hechos y después estarás en tu derecho de creerme o no.- pidió Wakabayashi.

De acuerdo.- aceptó Lily.- Pero si intentas separarme de Matsuyama... No te resultará.

Wakabayashi decidió no llevar a Lily al festival de Primavera. Allí habría muchísima gente y él quería estar con ella a solas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro Misaki y Yoshiko Yamaoka esperaban a Marife Takenoushi en las cercanías del sitio en donde se llevaría a cabo el festival de Primavera. Éste festival era una especie de carnaval, muy al estilo japonés, que se llevaba a cabo para celebrar el cambio próximo de estación. Muchas personas llevaban quimonos puestos, aunque había otros, como Taro, Yoshiko y Marife, que iban vestidos con ropa occidental.

¡Hola, Marife!.- saludó Yoshiko, muy alegre.- ¡Qué gusto me da que nos acompañes!

Hola, Yoshiko. Hola, Misaki.- saludó Marife, algo nerviosa.

Hola, Marife.- murmuró Taro, con una sonrisa.

¡No seas aguado hermanito! ¡Sé más efusivo!.- lo instó Yoshiko.- Dile algo así como que se ve muy linda.

¡No, Yoshiko, cómo crees!.- protestó Marife.- No tiene que decirme esas cosas...

¿Aunque sea cierto?.- preguntó Misaki, haciendo que Marife enrojeciera a más no poder.

Jijiji.- se rió por lo bajo Yoshiko.- Me voy adelantando, ahí me alcanzan.

Y dicho esto, salió a todo correr en pos de la gente que asistía al festival.

Qué cosas dice tu hermana... .- murmuró Marife, aun muy apenada.

Sí...

Taro y Marife se quedaron unos minutos sin saber qué decir. Misaki quería decirle que no se veía linda, sino lindísima, pero sintió que eso podía ser una especie de traición hacia Azumi...

Este... ¿Te parece si entramos ya?.- preguntó Misaki, algo nervioso.

Claro.- musitó Marife.

Misaki le puso una mano en el hombro a Marife y la condujo con suavidad hacia la entrada del sitio en donde se llevaría a cabo el festival. Marife sentía que se derretiría con el contacto de esa mano, pero por nada del mundo habría pedido que él la quitara.

Misaki estaba confundido. Él quería mucho a Azumi, o al menos eso creía, pero cada vez que veía a Marife sentía cómo su corazón se ponía a latir a mil por hora. Esa chica lo hacía sentirse muy bien cada vez que estaba con ella. Al principio, él creyó que simplemente podían ser muy buenos amigos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que con eso no estaba conforme...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estacionó el automóvil en un parque cercano al festival. Lily inmediatamente se bajó del coche y buscó un sitio apartado en donde pudieran charlar sin interrupciones. Su largo cabello se agitaba suavemente con la brisa, la cual también jugueteaba con la cortísima falda de su vestido. Genzo, al verla caminar, tan bella y orgullosa, se preguntó por qué rayos no mandaba todo al carajo y tomaba a Lily entre sus brazos y la besaba hasta que sus labios se borraran de tanto beso y ambos se quedaran sin aliento...

Bien, cuéntame tu versión de los hechos.- pidió Lily, cuando se sentaron en una banca.

La noche en que besé a Yoshiko, yo había tenido mi primera pelea con Marie.- comenzó Genzo.- Fui a buscar a Yoshiko en busca de consuelo porque, como ya te había dicho, ella y yo somos amigos de la infancia. En esos momentos estaba algo perturbado, tenía la necesidad de algo de contacto físico... Eso era todo, solo fue cuestión de momento. La besé porque ansiaba un poco de calor, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error...

¡No! ¿En serio?.- Lily habló con sarcasmo. ¿Tu concepto de consuelo es ir a buscar a tu mejor amiga para besarla y arruinarle el noviazgo y de paso el tuyo? ¡Pues qué ideas!

¿Nunca has tenido ese deseo? ¿De que alguien te dé un poco de contacto físico para sentirte mejor?.- increpó Genzo, algo enojado.

Lily no respondió. Recordó que, años atrás, cuando aun era una adolescente, se besó con un amigo en una fiesta. Ella no sentía nada por el muchacho en cuestión, pero no pudo evitar el beso debido a que, _en ese momento_, ella sí quería que la besara porque se sentía muy deprimida y tenía deseos de contacto físico para aliviar su dolor.

¿E intentaste decirle esto a Matsuyama?.- preguntó ella, después de un largo rato.

Sí, pero no me creyó.- respondió Genzo.- Incluso Yoshiko también lo intentó pero él nunca respondió a sus llamadas.

Sí, él me lo dijo.- coincidió Lily.

¿Ahora vez por qué te pido que te alejes de él? Sé que aun está enamorado de Yoshiko y ella me ha dicho que también sigue enamorada de él. Si tú entras en escena, solo complicarás las cosas... Además de que tú también saldrás lastimada.

¿Y eso te importa?.- preguntó Lily, con desdén.

No tienes ni una idea de cuánto.- murmuró Genzo, muy cerca de su oído.

Lily volteó a verlo. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo... Genzo tenía fija su mirada fija en la boca roja de Lily. Ella intentó alejarse un poco, pero un peligroso sentimiento la paralizó... Genzo se acercó aun más a ella, pero en vez de besarla, se contuvo. Por ponerle el cuerno a su novia una vez había arruinado su noviazgo y la relación de su amiga. No quería que volviese a pasar lo mismo...

Por eso te pido que me ayudes.- murmuró Genzo.- Aléjate de Matsuyama...

Tengo ganas de ir a ese festival de Primavera que tanto me mencionó Marife.- dijo Lily, levantándose súbitamente.- ¿Me acompañas o me voy sola?

Genzo se levantó para seguir a la chica que ya se alejaba con paso enérgico rumbo al festival.

Una vez dentro, Wakabayashi y Lily se paseaban con desidia por el festival; realmente ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí pero tampoco se animaban a irse a otro lado. Lily pensaba en la petición de Genzo y en lo que sintió cuando él estuvo tan cerca de ella. Genzo, por su parte, solo pensaba en la manera de solucionar el lío que él mismo había creado...

De pronto, en un puesto, se toparon con Hades y Alisse.

Alisse era una chica chilena que Hades había conocido durante uno de los tantos viajes que él hacía a Argentina de vez en cuando. Se habían hecho novios después de muchos encuentros casuales, convencidos de que era el destino quien los reunía cada vez. El amor que se profesaban era sincero, aunque al inicio Hades tuvo muchos problemas para conquistar a Alisse... Debido a cierta personita de la cual Hades no toleraba ni escuchar su nombre...

¡Hola, Lily!.- saludó la chilena, muy feliz.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

¡Hola, Alisse!.- saludó Lily.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien, ¿y tu? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya tenías novio?.- inquirió Alisse, mirando atentamente a Wakabayashi.

¿Qué?.- Lily se sorprendió.- ¿Novio? ¿Quién?

Creo que se refiere a mí.- murmuró Genzo.

¡Ahhh!.- Lily se puso muy roja.- ¡No! Él no es mi novio, es solo... Un conocido...

¿Ah, en serio? Pues yo creí que sí lo era, nomás basta ver cómo te mira para darse cuenta de que le gustas.- comentó Alisse, sin pasarle las verdades por agua.

Lily respingó, Genzo sonrió por lo bajo y Hades soltó una carcajada.

No digas esas cosas... .- murmuró Lily, casi sin aliento.

Alisse iba a continuar con su ataque de sinceridad, esta vez iba a mencionar que se notaba que a Lily también se le caía la baba por el portero cuando, de pronto, estalló la bomba...

¿QUÉ COSA?.- Hades miraba fijamente hacia un puesto que estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban ellos.

Marife, Taro y Yoshiko trataban de atrapar pescaditos con redes hechas de papel de seda.

¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió Alisse.

¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ HACIENDO TARO MISAKI CON MI HERMANA?.- Hades gritó tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verlo.- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA, INFELIZ!

¡Ahh! ¡Es Taro Misaki!.- exclamó Alisse, emocionada, lo que hizo que Hades se enfureciera aun más.

Ahora va a ver... .- Hades se dirigió con decisión y enojo hacia ellos. Alisse fue tras él, para tratar de detenerlo.

Jajajaja. ¡En la torre! ¡La buena que se le va a armar a Marife!.- Lily se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

¿Qué ocurre?.- Wakabayashi estaba más que confundido.

Jajaja, es que, jajajajaja.- Lily no podía controlar su risa.- Jajajaja, no inventes, tarde o temprano iba a suceder... Jajajaja...

¿Qué no invente?.- Wakabayashi se extrañó aun más con la expresión de Lily.- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Es que... .- Lily se limpiaba las lágrimas que le salían de tanto reír.- Hades detesta a Taro Misaki.

¿Y eso por qué?.- Genzo se sorprendió todavía más.

Pues porque... .- Lily aun hipaba.- Porque Alisse en algún tiempo estuvo interesada en Misaki y a Hades le costó trabajo hacer que anduviera con él, por la misma razón. Y ahora... Ahora su hermana está entusiasmadísima con Misaki...

No me digas... .- Genzo la miró con cara de complicidad.

Sí te digo, pero esto no se lo puedes ir a decir a Misaki...

¿Qué él le gusta a Marife? Por favor, eso es tan obvio...

¿Verdad que sí? Pero de todos modos guarda silencio.

De pronto, Lily dejó súbitamente de reírse al ver a cierta persona a quien en definitiva no se esperaba encontrar.

En la madr... Ya me cayó el chahuistle.- murmuró en español.

Genzo quiso preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado, pero la chica ya había desaparecido. Volteó a ver al grupo que armaba escándalo a pocos metros de él; Marife discutía con Hades en español, Alisse actuaba de intermediaria y Taro y Yoshiko se limitaban a mirar a los demás con cara de "no tengo ni idea de qué rayos está pasando aquí". Genzo notó también que otra chica se había acercado al grupito y los miraba con interés.

Disculpen.- habló la chica, en japonés, aunque tenía toda la facha de ser latina, igual que Hades, Marife y Alisse.- ¿Son ustedes latinos también? Necesito ayuda.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?.- preguntó Alisse, solícita.

Es algo complicado.- la chica sonrió a manera de disculpa.- Estoy buscando a una persona, a mi hermana. Acabo de llegar a este país hace apenas unas horas y por obra del destino la vi entrar a este sitio, pero es un lugar grandísimo y hay muchísima gente y quería ver si podían ayudarme a buscarla...

El celular de Marife pronto comenzó a sonar. Se dio cuenta de que quien le llamaba no era otra que Lily y la buscó con la mirada en las cercanías. Lily estaba escondida detrás de un árbol y le hacía señales frenéticas a su amiga.

Disculpen.- Marife se separó del grupo y se dirigió al sitio en donde su amiga la esperaba.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó a ésta.

¡Tienes que ayudarme!.- suplicó Lily.

¿A qué?

¡A escaparme! ¡No puedo dejar que esa chica me vea!

¿De quién hablas? ¿De la muchacha que nos acaba de hablar?.- Marife estaba algo extrañada.

¡Sí!

¿La conoces?

¡Claro que la conozco! ¡Ella es mi hermana Sarah!.- confesó Lily.

Marife miró a su amiga con la boca abierta.

**Notas:**

El festival de Primavera es un invento mío.


	9. Y las cosas se complican todavía más

**Capítulo nueve. Y las cosas se complican todavía más...**

¿Qué cosa? ¿Ella es tu hermana?.- le preguntó una sorprendida Marife a una estresada Lily.- Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una hermana...

Sorpresa, sorpresa.- musitó Lily, con amargura.- Nunca creí que vendría hasta acá a buscarme...

Pero, si es tu hermana... ¿Por qué no sales a su encuentro?

Por varias razones: la primera es que, si está aquí buscándome, es porque muy probablemente mi madre la mandó. En segunda, se supone que yo no soy Lily Del Valle, sino Lily Shiozaki y si me aparezco enfrente de Sarah en estos momentos se nos caerá el teatrito. Y en tercera, realmente no tengo ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie en estos momentos...

¿Explicaciones de qué tipo? ¿Y por qué tu madre mandaría a tu hermana en tu busca?.- Marife cada vez entendía menos.

Es una larga historia, Marife.- Lily suspiró.- La historia de mi vida... Por favor, tienes que ayudarme, saca a Sarah de aquí...

Uhm... Bueno, pero a cambio tendrás que convencer a Hades de que no mate a Misaki...

Demonios... .- murmuró Lily.- Preferiría besar a Ken Wakashimazu...

¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

Está bien, está bien, solo saca a Sarah de aquí...

¿Y cómo es tu hermana, físicamente?.- le preguntó Yoshiko a la recién llegada.- Para ayudarte a buscarla.

Alta, delgada, cabello castaño oscuro, aunque como tengo más de cuatro años sin verla ya no estoy tan segura de si en verdad era ella o no a quien vi entrar aquí... .- respondió la chica, con tristeza.

No te preocupes, si ella está aquí te ayudaremos a encontrarla.- intervino Wakabayashi, queriendo darle ánimos a la muchacha.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- Misaki sonrió.

Hades... ¡Hades!.- Marife le gritaba a su hermano con discreción.

Hades, creo que tu hermana te llama.- hizo notar Alisse.

Es un intento muy pobre de tratar de hacer que no golpee a Misaki.- refunfuñó Hades, molesto, aunque fue tras de su hermana, jalando a su novia con él.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, notando que de pronto el grupo había disminuido de manera considerable.

¡Qué modales los míos!.- se disculpó la chica.- Con la emoción de ver a mi hermana se me olvida presentarme... Soy Sarah Del Valle.

Yoshiko Yamaoka.

Taro Misaki.

Genzo Wakabayashi.

Un placer conocerlos a todos. Y gracias por la ayuda.

No hay de qué. Por cierto que el que trataba de golpearme era Hades, supongo, la chica que estaba tratando de detenerlo era su novia, supongo, aunque no me sé su nombre, y la chica con quien discutía era su hermana Marife.- aclaró Misaki

Ya veo... ¿Y a dónde fueron? Yo me acerqué porque tenía la esperanza de que ellos me ayudaran... .- preguntó Sarah.

No deben de tardar en regresar.- supuso Wakabayashi.- Por lo pronto, cuéntanos por qué estás buscando a tu hermana.

Pues es que hace tiempo huyó de la casa, sin motivo aparente.- explicó Sarah.- He tardado todos estos años en averiguar a dónde se marchó, ya que es muy buena para irse sin dejar huellas. Por pura casualidad averigüé que vino a Japón y por eso estoy aquí.

¿No sabes entonces por qué huyó de tu casa?.- preguntó Misaki, sorprendido.

No. Yo le pedí que no se fuera, sabía que algo la estaba molestando pero nunca conseguí que me dijera qué era lo que le pasaba. Le dije que, fuera lo que fuera, lo resolveríamos juntas pero no me escuchó...

Ya regresamos.- anunció Marife, quien venía en compañía de Alisse.- Disculpa por haberte dejado sola, pero se nos presentó una emergencia. Me llamo Marife Takeuchi.

Y yo soy Alisse Farfán.- dijo la chilena.

Soy Sarah Del Valle, gusto en conocerlas.

Bueno, pues vamos, te ayudaremos a buscar a tu hermana.- dijo Alisse, al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro a la muchacha y la alejaba del grupo.

Vamos con ustedes.- ofreció Wakabayashi, pero Marife lo detuvo.

¡No!.- dijo.- Tú tienes que buscar a Lily, ¿en dónde la dejaste?

¡Ah! Pues no tengo ni idea de en donde se metió, ella fue quien me abandonó.- respondió Genzo.

Ya, deja de hacerte la víctima y mejor ve a buscarla.- Marife casi empujó al joven hacia el lado opuesto de donde se habían marchado Alisse y Sarah.- Taro, Yoshiko, ¿me acompañarían a hacer una llamada?

Claro, Marife, pero, ¿no le vas a ayudar a Sarah a buscar a su hermana?.- preguntó Yoshiko.

Alisse la ayudará por ahora, después las alcanzamos, es urgente lo que tengo que hacer.- dijo Marife.

De acuerdo.- aceptó Misaki.

Genzo Wakabayashi miraba hacia el sitio por donde se habían marchado Alisse y Sarah. Esta última le recordaba muchísimo a alguien, pero no podía precisar a quien... Además, estaba el hecho de que los latinos se habían comportado de una manera extraña desde la llegada de Sarah. De pronto, se le ocurrió que, quizás, su hermana perdida era alguien que ellos conocían...

Se alejó en busca de Lily; no tenía ni idea de en dónde podía estar, pero debía buscarla ya que, después de todo, él la había invitado a salir y no sería cortés irse sin ella. Sin embargo, no tuvo que buscarla mucho; muy cerca de allí estaban Lily y Hades, éste se encontraba recargado contra un árbol, apretando los puños, y ella intentaba tranquilizarlo.

Hasta que te apareces, chico.- le dijo Lily, al verlo.- Me preguntaba en dónde te metes cuando te necesito.

No sabía que podías llegar a necesitarme, de lo contrario nunca me habría separado de ti.- respondió Genzo, galante.

Hades comenzó a reírse pero Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Tú cállate.- le dijo, por lo bajo.- Ayúdame con este muchachote, que aun tiene ganas de molerse a golpes a tu amigo.

¡Ja! No me digas que tú necesitas ayuda para detener a alguien, eres la mujer más fiera que he conocido hasta ahora.- se burló Genzo.

Hades es mucho más fuerte que yo, por si no lo habías notado.- gruñó Lily.- Por eso necesito que tus músculos y tú me ayuden a detenerlo.

Wakabayashi no respondió, solo sonrió. Tomó a Hades de un brazo mientras que Lily le tomaba el otro, y los tres salieron del festival.

Aquí me quedo yo, a esperar a Alisse.- anunció Hades, cuando Lily y Genzo hicieron el intento de marcharse.

Uhm, no sé si será prudente dejarte solo... .- comentó Lily.

Ya se me pasó el coraje, ya no tengo deseos de golpear a Misaki.- gruñó Hades.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

Es en serio.- Hades se mostró tranquilo.- Tú marcharte con tu galán.- añadió, en español.

Lily le dio un puntapié en la espinilla, antes de marcharse furiosa en dirección del coche de Wakabayashi.

Es una fiera, ¿eh?.- comentó Wakabayashi, divertido.

Te compadezco.- resopló Hades, al tiempo que se sobaba la pierna lastimada.

Ya en el coche, Wakabayashi no resistió las ganas de comentarle a Lily sobre la presencia de Sarah.

Pasó algo muy extraño hace rato, mientras estabas desaparecida.- comentó Genzo, mirándola de reojo.- Por cierto, ¿a dónde fuiste?

Al tocador.- contestó Lily, sin más.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Apareció una chica llamada Sarah, que buscaba desesperadamente a su hermana...

Es normal que los niños se pierdan en los festivales grandes...

Uhm, no, según entendí, su hermana no es una niña...

¿Ah, no?

No. Supuestamente, la hermana de Sarah desapareció hace varios años, al parecer se escapó de su casa y ella vino a buscarla aquí a Japón. Al igual que tú.- Genzo aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo para mirar a Lily de frente.

¿En serio?.- Lily se sintió cohibida por esa mirada. Por un momento creyó que Genzo había descubierto todo... .- ¡Qué coincidencia!

Sí, y mucha. Es demasiada casualidad que dos latinas vengan a Japón a buscar a sus hermanas porque supuestamente es aquí en donde están residiendo...

¿Qué tratas de decir?

Nada, solo lo comento. Lo que sí es que Sarah se me hizo muy familiar... Me recuerda a alguien.- Genzo volvió a mirar a Lily de reojo.

Lily ya no contestó. Presentía que Genzo se acercaba cada vez más a descubrir lo que estaba pasando...

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Lily se bajó del coche musitando apenas un "hasta luego", pero Genzo se bajó también y la siguió.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó ella.

¿Te alejaras de Matsuyama?.- respondió él, con otra pregunta.

Voy a pensarlo.- prometió ella.

Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar. Genzo percibió el aroma del perfume de Lily, así como ella percibió el de él. Lily se acercó un poco y entreabrió sus labios de una manera muy provocativa. Genzo se acercó aun más y le puso las manos en la cintura, mandando al demonio la vocecita que le decía que no fuera a cometer otro error... Lily sentía que esas manos le quemaban, pero tampoco pudo hacerle caso a la voz de su conciencia que le gritaba que estaba actuando de una manera muy poco profesional... Los labios de ambos casi se rozaban, estaban a tan solo unos milímetros... Y en ese momento, el celular de Lily comenzó a repiquetear.

Gracias por traerme. Hasta pronto.- Lily se separó inmediatamente y entró presurosa al departamento.

Wakabayashi la vio entrar, pensando en que los teléfonos celulares podían llegar a ser una verdadera molestia...

¿Hola?.- Lily contestó su teléfono, al tiempo que trataba de dominar su respiración agitada.

Lily.- era Marife.- Conseguimos sacar a tu hermana del festival sin que volviera a toparse con Misaki o con Wakabayashi. Se va a quedar en el mismo hotel que Alisse, ella la vigilará, así que no te preocupes.

Muchas gracias. Yo me encargué de que tu hermano no se golpeara a tu amorcito.

¡No es mi amorcito!.- protestó Marife, ante las carcajadas de Lily.- ¡Deja de reírte! Pues si Taro Misaki es mi amorcito, entonces Genzo Wakabayashi es el tuyo.

¡Ah!.- súbitamente, Lily dejó de reírse.- Ni me lo menciones...

¿Paso algo con Wakabayashi?

Nada, afortunadamente me interrumpiste antes de que cometiera un error estúpido...

Bueno... .- Marife notó la extrañeza en la voz de su amiga y optó por cambiar el tema.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu hermana?

Un problema a la vez, no tengo cerebro para tanto.- gruñó Lily, al tiempo que pensaba en cómo hacerle para dejar de pensar en el beso que no le dio a Wakabayashi minutos antes.

Éste, por su parte, se quedó unos minutos afuera, esperando a ver si Lily regresaba a terminar lo que habían dejado inconcluso. Se moría de ganas de morder los labios de la mexicana y percibir su respiración al compás de la de él, pero ella ya no regresó. Genzo suspiró y subió a su automóvil, pensando en cuánto tiempo más podría seguirse negando a sí mismo que no estaba enamorándose de Lily.

A tan solo unos cuantos metros de la puerta del departamento, había un joven que había presenciado la inconclusa escena de amor entre Lily y Genzo. El joven apretaba los puños y resistió las ganas de salir al encuentro del portero japonés para golpearlo.

Debí de haberlo supuesto.- musitó Matsuyama, en voz baja.- No puedo darte ni un segundo de ventaja porque te aprovechas, Wakabayashi. Pero no creas que esto se va a quedar así, no voy a permitir que me robes a Lily así como me robaste a Yoshiko.

Matsuyama se perdió en la noche, procurando no pensar en la mirada de anhelo y deseo que Lily tenía cuando Genzo estuvo a punto de besarla.

**Notas:**

Recuerden que Lily detesta a Ken Wakashimazu con toda su alma, igual que yo xD.


	10. Besos prohibidos

**Capítulo diez. Besos prohibidos.**

Marife y Lily por poco olvidan que estaban en Tokio para cumplir con una misión, así que al día siguiente volvieron a presentarse al entrenamiento del equipo japonés, haciendo el pacto de no volver a dejar que sus sentimientos volvieran a mezclarse con el trabajo. Marife le confesó a Lily que Misaki estaba comenzando a gustarle muchísimo, cosa que no le sorprendió para nada a su amiga. Sin embargo, Marife se quedó con las ganas de escucharle decir a Lily que lo mismo le estaba pasando a ella con Wakabayashi, aunque Marife bien sabía que eso sí era cierto.

Así pues, ambas decidieron no volver a salir nunca más con ninguno de los dos ases japoneses, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Hades no les creyó a ninguna de las dos, porque aunque no le gustara reconocerlo él se había dado cuenta de que ambas muchachas estaban enamorándose perdidamente de sus presas.

En el entrenamiento, Marife apenas y saludó a Taro, cosa que lo extrañó. A Wakabayashi no le sorprendió el hecho de que Lily ni siquiera lo saludara. Ya conocía de sobra el comportamiento de la mexicana. Sin embargo, al final del entrenamiento, Matsuyama se acercó a Lily con cara de pocos amigos.

Necesitamos hablar.- le dijo, simplemente.

Lily siguió a Matsuyama hacia un sitio apartado.

¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó.

Consiguió convencerte, ¿no?.- Matsuyama la miró con coraje.- Consiguió hacer que te tragaras todas sus mentiras...

¿De qué hablas?

Saliste ayer con Wakabayashi. Y no me digas que no, vi cuando llegabas con él. Vi también cómo estuvieron a punto de besarse. Supongo que no pudiste evitar caer estúpidamente ante su galanura.- la voz de Matsuyama temblaba de indignación.

Yo no he caído ante la galanura de nadie, mucho menos la de él.- Lily gritó, enojada.- Lo de ayer no fue una cita, solo quería hablarme de ti y Yoshiko...

¡Otra vez con eso! ¿Cuándo van a entender que yo ya no quiero a Yoshiko?

¿Es eso verdad o solo estás intento convencerte a ti mismo?.- lo confrontó Lily.

¿Quieres que te demuestre que ella ya no significa nada para mí? ¿Quieres pruebas?.- la retó Matsuyama.

Sí.

De acuerdo.

Sorpresivamente, Matsuyama tomó a Lily de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, para después darle un beso apasionado en la boca. Ella se dejó llevar por el fuego de esos labios y le echó los brazos al cuello. Ambos se besaron con mucha pasión y deseo contenido por varios minutos. Las manos de Matsuyama recorrieron la espalda y la cintura de Lily... Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban de manera entrecortada. Matsuyama quiso volverla a besar, pero Lily se hizo para atrás al sentir que alguien los miraba.

¿Qué pasa, no te gustó?.- le preguntó Matsuyama.

Lily señaló hacia la muchacha que estaba parada a poca distancia de ellos.

Hikaru.- murmuró ella, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.- ¿Por qué?

Yoshiko Fujisawa, la ex novia de Hikaru Matsuyama, había presenciado toda la escena. Miró a la pareja con tristeza antes de salir corriendo.

Genzo Wakabayashi no pudo prevenir que se acercaba el desastre. Se dio cuenta de que Matsuyama se había llevado a Lily hacia un sitio apartado para hablar, supuso, pero no se preocupó porque estaba seguro de que el día anterior había convencido a Lily de que se alejara de Matsuyama. Pero si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Yoshiko Fujisawa había llegado al campamento, habría ido a interrumpir a la pareja cuanto antes. Desgraciadamente, no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que vio venir a Yoshiko, llorando a mares.

¿Yoshiko? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

¿Cómo pudo ser, cómo pudo ser?.- Yoshiko se abrazó a Genzo, sin dejar de llorar.- ¿Cómo es posible que se haya olvidado tan rápido de mí?

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.- Genzo presentía que algo grave había pasado (qué perceptivo ¬¬).

Hikaru... .- ella hablaba entre sollozos.- Hikaru se ha olvidado de mí...

Eso no es cierto, él te ama.- rebatió Genzo.

¡Claro que no, ya no me ama, si fuera así no habría besado a esa chica!

Wakabayashi sintió que el cuerpo se le paralizaba.

¿Cómo dices? ¿A quién besó?.- preguntó, aunque en el fondo él lo sabía.

¡No sé quien sea! Es una chica latina preciosa de larguísimo cabello... .- musitó Yoshiko, sin poder dejar de llorar.- ¡Y deberías de haber visto cómo la besó! Fue un beso tan apasionado... ¡Él nunca me besó de esa manera!

Deja que hable con él.- sugirió Genzo, cabizbajo.- Quizás todo fue un malentendido...

Dejó a la llorosa Yoshiko en compañía de Sanae Ozhora, quien por supuesto estaba vigilando el entrenamiento de su marido, y se marchó en busca de Lily y Matsuyama. Wakabayashi sentía que una ira nueva nacía en su interior. Nunca se había sentido así... Estaba tan furioso que bien podría golpear a Matsuyama hasta dejarlo en coma...

Pero Matsuyama, al verlo, hizo inmediatamente el intento de marcharse. Wakabayashi intentó detenerlo, pero el joven fue más rápido y consiguió esquivar el brazo que amenazaba con sujetarlo. Wakabayashi iba a seguirlo cuando captó la presencia de Lily, quien se miraba las uñas como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

¿Cómo pudiste?.- le reclamó.- ¡Te pedí que te alejaras de él!

Intenté hacerlo, pero fue él quien no se dejó.- contestó ella, simplemente.

¡Yoshiko está llorando por tu culpa! ¡Ella vino desde Europa a verlo y tú le arruinaste el regreso!

¡Ah, no, no te atrevas a hacerme culpable de esto!.- Lily gritó.- ¡Para empezar la ruptura entre ellos fue tu culpa, no la mía, y el hecho de que ella no estuviera aquí para arreglar las cosas tampoco es culpa mía, sino de ella! ¡Y tampoco fue culpa mía el hecho de que Matsuyama me besara justo cuando su ex llegó a verlo!

¡Pero te dije que te salieras de esto!.- Genzo también gritó.- ¡Te dije que ellos aun se amaban y que tú solo complicarías las cosas!

¡Yo no fui la que pidió hablar con Matsuyama, él me buscó a mí!

¿Y para eso te quería, para besarte en presencia de Yoshiko?

¡Estoy segura de que su presencia le sorprendió tanto como a mí! ¡Además él quería demostrarme que ya no está enamorado de ella!

¿Con un beso?

¿Qué mejor prueba quieres?

Wakabayashi se calló por unos minutos para tratar de contenerse. Se percató de que el enojo que sentía no era por la tristeza de Yoshiko, sino porque Matsuyama había conseguido probar los labios de Lily antes que él.

Por culpa de ese beso, Yoshiko está más que convencida de que Matsuyama ya no la quiere.- dijo Genzo, más calmado.- Vino desde Europa solo para verlo... Y ahora su corazón está hecho pedazos.

¿Y si tanto te preocupa por qué no vas y la consuelas? ¡Tú eres muy bueno para dar consuelo con besos! ¡Ya deben de estar muy acostumbrados a eso!- Lily gritó, al tiempo que daba la media vuelta y hacía el intento de marcharse.

Pero Wakabayashi no la dejó ir; la sujetó por el brazo, la atrajo violentamente hacia él y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Lily luchaba por zafarse, pero el joven japonés era tremendamente fuerte. Se sintió prisionera de esos brazos musculosos y su esencia femenina no pudo evitar caer presa de su encanto. Genzo sujetó la barbilla de ella con una de sus manos y acercó su cara a la de él.

Ya no puedo seguirme resistiendo.- murmuró él.

Genzo besó a Lily sin perder más tiempo. A diferencia del encuentro con Matsuyama, Lily esta vez no pudo corresponder con la misma pasión con la que aquel la había besado. Porque el beso que Genzo le estaba dando era muy diferente. Los labios del portero japonés se movían con mucha ternura sobre los de la mexicana. Lily sentía que se estaba derritiendo en los brazos de Genzo, pero aunque hubiese querido no habría podido resistirse. Genzo supo que eso era lo que tanto le faltaba, con ese beso se dio cuenta de que ya no podría besar otros labios que no fueran los de Lily... Él estaba hecho para amar a esa chica y ella estaba hecha para amarlo a él...

Cuando se separaron, Lily respiró entrecortadamente, apoyada contra el pecho de Genzo. Se dejó envolver por esos cálidos brazos, así como se había dejado envolver por esos suaves labios... Pero después, cuando recobró la conciencia, se separó bruscamente de él y lo golpeó con fuerza en ambas mejillas. A Wakabayashi no le importó; por ese beso bien valía la pena soportar los golpes... Lily se marchó sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de Marife.

¿Ésa es tu manera de ayudarme?.- dijo Yoshiko, incrédula.- ¿Besando a la actual novia de Hikaru?

Si funcionó contigo no veo por qué no puede funcionar con ella.- contestó Genzo, con descaro.- Además, ella no es su novia...

¡Esto es serio, Wakabayashi!.- gritó Yoshiko, enojada.- ¿Qué acaso tú también estás detrás de esa chica?

Tal vez lo esté.- Genzo sonrió.

Pero tú aun eres novio de Marie Schneider... .- hizo notar Yoshiko.- ¿Perdiste la cabeza o qué?

Sí, la he perdido.- reconoció Genzo.- Perdí la razón el día en que conocí a Lily Shiozaki...

Yoshiko miró a su amigo con desaprobación.

Lily llegó furiosa hasta su departamento. En cuanto entró, se puso a aporrear la puerta del cuarto de Hades.

¡Hades! ¡Hades!.- gritaba Lily.- ¿Estás ahí? ¡Sal, necesito hablar contigo!

¿Qué ocurre?.- refunfuñó un muy adormilado y poco amable Hades.- Es muy temprano para que vengas a molestarme...

¿Cuál temprano? ¡Ya pasa del mediodía! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo cuanto antes!

¿Qué pasó? ¿Otra vez te hizo enojar tu portero japonés?

¡Es un idiota!.- Lily gritó.- ¡Es un estúpido, un tarado, un infeliz desgraciado!

¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

El muy infeliz... ¡Me fue a reclamar porque Matsuyama me besó en presencia de Yoshiko!

¿Matsuyama es el tipo con quien saliste el otro día?

Sí.

¿Y quién es Yoshiko?

Su ex.

¿Y te besaste con él en presencia de ella?

Sí, pero ninguno sabía que ella estaría ahí. Además, la culpa no es mía sino de Wakabayashi por besar a Yoshiko cuando aun era novia de Matsuyama...

¿Wakabayashi besó a la ex de Matsuyama cuando aun era su novia?.- Hades se esforzaba por entender.

Sí

¿Y te reclamó por que tú lo besaste a él en presencia de ella?

¡Sí!

Pues qué hipócrita...

¡SÍ! ¡Pero no es eso lo que más me molesta!

¿Ah, no?

¡No! ¡Estoy enojada porque el estúpido idiota de Wakabayashi se atrevió a besarme también!

¿CÓMO? ¿WAKABAYASHI TE BESÓ TAMBIÉN?

¡SÍ! ¡MALDITO ABUSIVO! ¡Es un desgraciado infeliz!.- Lily se paseaba con los puños apretados.- Ese... Ese engreído... Ese... Maldito... .- Lily murmuraba entre dientes, muy enojada.

Hades, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

¿De qué te ríes?.- Lily lo miró con rabia.

¿Qué no es obvio? ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de por qué estás tan enojada con Wakabayashi?

¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Estoy enojada porque Genzo Wakabayashi es un estúpido!.- gritó Lily.

Por supuesto que no.- la contradijo Hades.- Estás enojada porque no quieres reconocer que ese beso te gustó.

Lily súbitamente detuvo su paseo. Miró con sorpresa e incredulidad a Hades por unos momentos, antes de salir bruscamente del apartamento. No, ni loca reconocería que le había fascinado sentirse amada por Genzo...


	11. Tontos y locos

**Capítulo once. Tontos y locos.**

La noticia de que Lily y Matsuyama se habían besado se corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo el campamento japonés, principalmente a que más de uno vio a Yoshiko llorar desconsoladamente. Y gracias a esto, el beso que Wakabayashi le robó a Lily pasó más que desapercibido, para gran alivio de éste.

Sin embargo, Taro y Marife sospechaban que algo había ocurrido, ya que se dieron cuenta de cuando Lily abandonó las instalaciones hecha una furia y no había motivo por el cual Lily pudiera haberse molestado porque Matsuyama la besó, más porque ya todos sabían que había sido un beso más que apasionado...

Uhm, igual y Wakabayashi fue a reclamarle ese beso a Lily... .- comentó Marife, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?.- cuestionó Taro.

¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que no has notado que tu amigo anda por las nubes, gracias a Lily...

Bueno, sí lo había notado pero... .- Taro se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.- La verdad es que nunca he visto a Wakabayashi celoso, yo pensé que no lo era... Nunca se ha encelado de los pretendientes de Marie...

Eso se debe a que no la quiere.- sentenció Marife.- Cuando encelas a alguien es porque lo amas y temes perderlo... Por ese motivo Azumi es tan celosa contigo...

¿Y tú como sabes que ella me cela mucho?.- Misaki volteó a ver a la chica, muy sorprendido.

¡Ahhh!.- Marife se llevó una mano a la boca.- Es que... Bueno... Se rumora que...

¿Qué se rumora?

Pues que tienes problemas porque ella cree que tú le eres infiel...

¿Dónde escuchaste esa información?.- Taro la miró, poniéndose extremadamente serio.

Bueno, pues... Me parece que tu hermana me... .- Marife comenzó a tartamudear.

No metas a Yoshiko en esto.- Misaki la interrumpió, enojado.- La conozco perfectamente y sé muy bien que ella no es la clase de persona que platique de esas cosas con cualquiera. No sé en donde escuchas semejantes cosas, pero te voy a pedir que dejes de repetir ese montón de patrañas.

Misaki miró a Marife con una mezcla de indignación y frialdad antes de alejarse, muy enojado, dejando a la chica sumamente triste.

"Buena la hice... ", pensó Marife, apesadumbrada.

Lily, mientras tanto, se paseaba de aquí para allá por todo Tokio. No tenía un rumbo fijo, simplemente salió del departamento y dejó que sus pies la llevaran a donde ellos quisieran. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, las palabras que Hades le había dicho: "_Estás enojada porque no quieres reconocer que ese beso te gustó_". Obviamente, no se refería al beso que le había dado Matsuyama, sino al que le dio Wakabayashi. Lily estaba furiosa con Matsuyama por haberla metido en un lío, con Yoshiko por aparecerse cuando no debía, por Wakabayashi por besarla a la fuerza, con Hades por recalcar lo que era tan obvio pero más que nada estaba furiosa consigo misma porque no quería reconocer que su amigo tenía razón...

El beso que se dio con Matsuyama había sido intenso. Había estado lleno de fuego y pasión, pero su efecto fue el mismo que el de la llama de un fósforo: se consumió sin dejar huella. En cambio, el beso que Wakabayashi le robó estuvo lleno de ternura y suavidad, Lily nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien tan ardiente como Genzo pudiera besar de una manera tan dulce. El efecto de ese beso fue mucho más lento y profundo, y por lo tanto, más duradero. No lo quería reconocer, pero a Lily le hubiera gustado mucho el haberse quedado en esos fuertes brazos y perderse para siempre en esos labios...

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?", se cuestionaba Lily cada vez, "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Genzo Wakabayashi?".

Lo veía en todas partes, en la sonrisa de cada niño, en la mirada de sabiduría de cada anciano, en cada canción que tocaba la radio... Wakabayashi estaba presente, a cada paso que Lily daba... Ella, por fin, había caído también presa de su encanto...

¡Lily!.- gritó de pronto una voz femenina, muy conocida por ella...

Sarah, su hermana menor, por fin la había encontrado.

¡Sarah!.- Lily fingió sorprenderse.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡No sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando!.- Sarah lloraba, enojada, abrazando fuertemente a su hermana.- ¡Hemos estado terriblemente preocupados por ti! ¡Cuatro años sin saber de ti! ¡Cuatro años! ¿Por qué te marchaste así, sin decirnos nada?

Te lo dije aquella vez, Sylvita, tenía un asunto muy urgente que arreglar... .- Lily se zafó con suavidad del abrazo de su hermana menor.

¡Pero ni una carta! ¡Ni un mensaje! ¡Pudiste habernos avisado que estabas bien, de vez en cuando! ¡Mamá ha estado preocupadísima por ti!

¡Ja! ¡Ni me la menciones! ¡Por su culpa es que estoy aquí!

¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué mamá es la culpable de que te hayas ido? Te aseguro que ella es la que menos sabe el motivo de tu partida...

¡Cómo no! .- Lily habló con sarcasmo.- Si ella lo sabe mejor que nadie... ¡Todos estos años me ha ocultado que nuestro padre no es mi verdadero padre y que yo tengo otra hermana!

Sarah quedó en estado de shock. Eso no se lo esperaba...

Pero... ¿Qué... qué es lo que dices?.- Sarah tartamudeó.- Debe... Debe ser un error, no digas esas cosas...

¡Es la verdad, Sarah!.- gritó Lily.- La pura verdad. ¿Por qué no regresas a México y se lo preguntas directamente? A ver si se atreve a negártelo... A mí no me lo pudo negar la noche en la que me fui, cuando le fui a preguntar si era cierto...

Pero... No puede ser... Regresemos las dos a México, por favor, y aclaremos esto.- suplicó Sarah.- Por favor.

Lo siento, Sylvita, pero no puedo irme hasta que no averigüe quién es mi verdadero padre y mi otra hermana...

Sarah miró a su hermana por unos instantes. La conocía de sobra y sabía bien que cuando a ella se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era imposible convencerla de que hiciera lo contrario... Suspiró.

De acuerdo.- dijo.- No te pediré que regreses conmigo a México, no ahora, pero sí te voy a suplicar que me permitas estar a tu lado, ayudándote. Eres mi hermana mayor y sabes que te adoro muchísimo, aunque estoy muy enojada porque te fuiste sin despedirte.

Gracias, Sylvita.- Lily sonrió, al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana.- Yo también te quiero muchísimo...

Ambas chicas se abrazaron por largo rato, muy felices por estar juntas otra vez.

Y, por cierto, cambiando de tema... .- habló Lily, después de un rato.- Necesito que también me ayudes a guardar el secreto de otra cosa...

(Nota de la autora: ¡Gracias por estar conmigo, Sarah! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron. Yoshiko Fujisawa había decidido quedarse en Japón, después de mucho insistir por parte de Wakabayashi. Él le decía que tarde o temprano Matsuyama recapacitaría y volvería a pedirle a ella que fuera su novia. Sin embargo, pareciera que Matsuyama estaba más que dispuesto a llevarle la contraria, pues a los pocos días del episodio de los besos prohibidos le pidió a Lily que fuera su novia, en un audaz movimiento que dejó pasmado a Wakabayashi. Yoshiko pasó muchas noches en vela, llorando y mordiendo la almohada de la rabia y los celos que sentía por ver a su Hikaru con otra chica. Genzo, por su parte, no se decidió a terminar con Marie Schneider para no darle la satisfacción a Lily, pero él también recibía su cuota de celos cada vez que veía a la pareja pasearse tomada de la mano.

A Matsuyama en verdad parecía gustarle Lily y a ella sí le gustaba él, pero Lily en el fondo sabía que ellos no estaban hechos para estar juntos. A pesar de lo mucho que Hikaru se esforzaba por hacerla feliz, Lily sabía que él seguía queriendo a Yoshiko...

Una tarde, Marie le pidió a Genzo que la llevara a comer al Pía Carrot. Éste aceptó, obviamente porque sabía que allí se encontraría a Lily y quizás sería ella la mesera que los atendiera. De ser así, él aprovecharía la oportunidad para desquitarse de las veces que ella provocó sus celos al abrazar a Matsuyama en su presencia. Sin embargo, se llevó tremenda sorpresa al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Lily estaba en el Pía Carrot, pero no como mesera sino como una clienta más. No se había dado cuenta de que era su día libre y, debido a que trabajaba en el restaurante, el dueño del lugar les había reservado a ella y a Matsuyama una de las mejores mesas, ubicada precisamente enfrente de la de Genzo y Marie.

Esa noche, como siempre, Lily se veía preciosa. Llevaba un conjunto negro de pantalón strech a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes gris perla que dejaba su vientre plano al descubierto, y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. De vez en cuando, ella provocaba a Genzo hablándole a Matsuyama al oído. Wakabayashi pensó que a esa chica le gustaba jugar con fuego y, de ser así, terminaría por quemarse...

Oye.- dijo Marie, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Ése de allá no es tu compañero Matsuyama?

Sí.- respondió Genzo, vagamente.

¿Y quién será ella?.- volvió a preguntar, fingiendo demencia.- ¿Su nueva novia? No sabía que había terminado con la dulce chica que fue su manager en la secundaria... ¿Cómo se llamaba? En fin, su nueva pareja es realmente muy linda, ¿no crees?

Quizás.- Genzo sabía que Marie estaba provocándolo para que cayera en la trampa.

¿Y por qué no los invitamos a que se unan a nuestra mesa? Será más alegre nuestra charla.- propuso Marie.

Antes de que Genzo pudiese replicar, Marie ya había invitado a la pareja a que se les unieran. Matsuyama y Lily aceptaron y a Genzo no le quedó más remedio que hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

Hikaru Matsuyama, aunque a él ya lo conoces, y, _su novia... _.- recalcó Genzo, con sarcasmo.- Lily Shiozaki.

Marie Schneider. Mucho gusto.

Ambas chicas se dieron la mano, fingiendo que era la primera vez que se veían.

No sabía que tuvieras otra novia, Matsuyama.- comentó Marie, al instante.

¡Ah! Tenemos poco tiempo de salir juntos... .- respondió Matsuyama.

Disculpen.- el mesero se acercó a ellos.- Señor Matsuyama, tiene una llamada urgente.

Muchas gracias.- Matsuyama se levantó de su asiento.- Discúlpenme, por favor.

Iré al tocador, no tardo.- Marie se retiró también, dejando a Lily y a Genzo solos.

¿Qué tal te va con tu nueva conquista?.- inquirió Wakabayashi, con sarcasmo.- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo...

Mira quién habla.- gruñó Lily, en el mismo tono.- El que no pierde el tiempo es otro...

No sé sinceramente qué haces con él, bien sabes que no lo amas.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

Porque sé que aun recuerdas el beso que te di.

¡Ja! ¡Miren al señor engreído! ¿Qué te hace pensar que aun recuerdo ese beso?

El hecho de que yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en él.

Genzo miró a Lily a los ojos. Ésta sintió como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago...

No digas idioteces.- murmuró Lily, desviando la mirada.- Ese beso no significó nada para mí, fue muy desagradable...

Y si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no puedes mirarme a los ojos y tiemblas ante mi presencia?.- la retó Genzo.

Lily se mordió los labios y no respondió. La música que los envolvió parecía estar hecha para ellos y para ese preciso instante:

Y ya no quiero seguir así 

_Estando con ella y pensando en ti..._

_¡Qué tontos, qué locos que somos tú y yo!_

_Estando con otros y amándonos..._

_¡Qué tontos, qué locos que somos tú y yo!_

_Estando con otros y alabándonos..._

_Genzo se acercó a Lily, después de asegurarse de que nadie los veía. Ella quiso hacerse para atrás, pero chocó contra la pared y ya no pudo huir. Genzo acercó sus labios muy lentamente a los de Lily y los rozó apenas, pero ambos sintieron inmediatamente una descarga eléctrica..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marife estaba muy triste, sentada en el suelo de su cuarto. Tenía a su alrededor sus carpetas de apuntes y de trabajo, pero no podía concentrase. No podía dejar de pensar en la mirada de frialdad que Misaki le había lanzado cuando le pidió que dejara de decir que Azumi lo celaba en extremo. Era cierto, Marife había cometido un error pero no creyó que él fuera a reaccionar así...

Lo lamento tanto.- murmuró, al tiempo que miraba con tristeza la fotografía que Azumi le había dado semanas atrás, el día en que la contrató.

Afortunadamente, Hades había salido con Alisse, así que esa noche él no estaría molestando a Marife, preguntándole a cada rato que qué le pasaba. Al poco rato, sin embargo, sonó el timbre y Marife fue a abrir la puerta, un tanto enfurruñada.

¿Tan pronto llegas?.- gruñó.- Creí que me dejarías sola más rato...

¡Cuál no fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Taro Misaki estaba allí, mirándola con cara de disculpa!

¡Ahhh! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Marife casi se va de espaldas.

Venía... Vengo... A disculparme contigo... Por lo del otro día... .- musitó Taro.- Yo... Fui muy grosero contigo.

No.- lo contradijo Marife.- La grosera fui yo, por meterme en donde no debía...

No, es que, tú tienes razón.- Taro la miró a los ojos.- Azumi es muy celosa... No tolera que nadie se me acerque... Y la verdad, si supiera lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos tendría muchos motivos para molestarse...

¿En qué estás pensando?.- Marife se acercó un poquito más a él.

En que se siente increíblemente maravilloso el poder perderse en el brillo de tus hermosos ojos verdes...

Taro...

Ninguno de los dos lo pudo evitar. Ambos lo ansiaban con todas sus fuerzas. Taro abrazó a Marife con suavidad y la besó en los labios. Ella, simplemente, se dedicó a disfrutar de ese delicioso beso, también prohibido.

**Notas:**

No tengo ni idea de quién cante esa canción, pero a pesar de ser de música de banda, me encanta


	12. Se derrumba el castillo de mentiras

**Capítulo doce. Se derrumba el castillo de mentiras.**

_Lily y Genzo seguían besándose, suavemente, lentamente, tiernamente, aprovechando que nadie los observaba. Ninguno quería soltar al otro; sus labios estaban hechos para estar unidos..._

Ya me lo imaginaba.- los interrumpió una furiosa voz femenina.

Lily inmediatamente se separó de Genzo, esperando toparse con la cara enfurecida de Marie Schneider, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con la enérgica mirada de Misa.

Ya sabía yo que eres una mosca muerta.- continuó la mesera.- Esa cara de niña de buena que tienes es tan solo tu fachada para esconder lo que realmente eres... Una perdida aprovechada.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- preguntó Genzo, enojado.- ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle de esa manera!

Claro, tenías que defenderla... Ya hizo que cayeras en su hechizo.- respondió Misa, mucho más enojada.

¡Deja de atacarla!.- gritó Genzo.

No necesito que me defiendas.- intervino Lily, con frialdad.- Puedes pensar lo que desees, Misa, he de decirte que a mí él no me interesa.

Wakabayashi volteó a ver a Lily con sorpresa.

Y si eso es cierto, ¿por qué te besuqueaste con él, maldita resbalosa?.- atacó Misa.

Para demostrarles, a ambos, que puedo hacer que cualquier hombre que yo desee caiga a mis pies.- contestó Lily, con desdén, al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.- Con permiso, voy a buscar a mi novio.

Wakabayashi se sintió muy dolido. Por unos momentos sintió deseos de mandar a Lily al carajo, pero este pensamiento no le duró mucho tiempo. Misa miró a la muchacha irse y después le lanzó al portero japonés una mirada de duro reproche, pero él ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Lily no encontró a Matsuyama y decidió salirse sola del restaurante antes que volver a la mesa. No sabía qué fue lo que la hizo decir tales cosas sobre Wakabayashi, ésa no era ella, lo que la sorprendió sobremanera. Nunca había hablado así antes, quizás había sido la presión lo que la hizo responder de esa forma...

Ni creas que vas a jugar así conmigo.- dijo una fría voz masculina, a sus espaldas.

Lily volteó; Genzo estaba parado detrás de ella, observándola con una mirada fúrica y penetrante.

Vete con tu meserita, que le va a dar un infarto si no la contentas con alguno de tus coqueteos.- respondió Lily.

No vas a engañarme así, ¿me oyes?.- Genzo se acercó y se quedó parado a pocos metros de ella.

¿Engañarte yo? ¡Ja! ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír!.- Lily lo confrontó.- ¡Tu eres el que engaña a su novia con cualquier chica! Lo has hecho en tantas ocasiones que ya la pobre Marie se merece que alguien se lo diga.

No te atrevas a hablar de cosas que no sabes.- Genzo la tomó por un brazo.- ¡Yo no engaño a Marie con cualquiera! ¡Ya te expliqué que lo de Yoshiko fue un grave error!

¿Y Misa? ¿Y yo? ¿O nosotras no contamos? ¿También somos graves errores?

Jamás he engañado a Marie con Misa. Sé que ella está detrás de mí pero jamás le he correspondido a sus coqueteos. Y tú... .- Genzo se calló bruscamente.

¿Y yo? También soy solo otra de tus conquistas, ¿no?.- Lily sintió una puñalada en el corazón.- Pues déjame decirte que esta vez te falló, tú fuiste el que cayó en mis redes. Eres otro de mis trofeos.

No vas a burlarte así de mí...

Wakabayashi volvió a tomar a Lily entre sus brazos y la besó con muchísima pasión. Lily sentía que iba a ahogarse ante tal ímpetu por parte del portero. Él le dio rienda suelta a sus emociones y usó todo su potencial. Ambos cayeron sobre el jardín que rodeaba el restaurante. Las manos de Genzo acariciaban la espalda de Lily y pronto le quitaron el saco de su conjunto negro... Los dedos de Lily comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de Genzo...

Y entonces...

¡Genzo! ¿Cómo pudiste?.- gritó una afligida voz femenina.

Genzo y Lily se separaron inmediatamente. Ella se levantó bruscamente, tratando de acomodarse el peinado y la blusa. Genzo inmediatamente se abrochó la camisa.

Marie Schneider los miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y odio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro soltó a Marife y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, con la cabeza gacha. Marife respiró profundamente varias veces, pensando en que si Lily se llagara a enterar de lo que acababa de pasar, muy seguramente la regañaría por actuar de una manera tan poco profesional... Por no mencionar que Hades de seguro mataría a Taro...

Yo... Perdóname, Marife.- susurró Taro.- Pero no pude evitarlo... Tengo mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto...

No... No tienes que disculparte.- tartamudeó ella.- Es decir, sí, tú me besaste pero yo... Yo no hice nada por detenerte... Pero...

Pero...

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste?

No lo sé.- Taro suspiró.- Solo sé que me paso pensando en ti muchas horas al día. No sé por qué, pero no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos... No puedo dejar de pensar en tus ojos verdes...

Taro...

Yo ya no puedo el seguir negando que me gustas muchísimo, Marife... .- confesó Misaki, en voz baja.

Taro, yo... .- comenzó a decir ella, toda ruborizada, pero Misaki no la dejó terminar.

No, no me lo digas. Sé que quizás tú no sientas lo mismo por mí pero aun así no podía seguirlo callando por más tiempo... Lamento mucho todo esto...

Misaki se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. En el fondo, se sentía muy triste. Le había encantado besar a Marife, pero se sentía mal porque ahora ya sabía que había dejado de querer a Azumi y eso lo entristecía porque le causaría a esta última un gran dolor. Además, estaba el hecho de que Marife no sentía lo mismo que él...

¡Taro!.- gritó Marife, quien había salido tras de él.

Misaki pensó que ella se veía lindísima, con su cabello castaño oscuro, cortado en capas, ondeando con el viento y sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad de la noche. Marife hizo el intento de lanzarse a sus brazos y Taro la atrapó.

Taro, tienes que escucharme.- Marife respiraba entrecortadamente, apoyada contra el pecho de Misaki.- Tú también me gustas. Me gustas muchísimo, desde que te vi me enamoré de ti...

¿Es eso verdad?.- Taro sintió que la alegría crecía en su interior.- ¿En verdad sientes eso por mí?

Sí... No sabes cuánto me gustas, Taro... No puedo creer que sientas lo mismo por mí...

También es la verdad...

Pero... .- Marife se mordió los labios al recordar su misión.- ¿Y Azumi?

No lo sé.- confesó él.- Solo sé que te necesito, aquí y ahora.

Taro y Marife volvieron a besarse. Ella sabía, muy en el fondo, que tarde o temprano él se enteraría de que lo había estado engañando todo este tiempo... Y quizás él jamás quisiera volver a verla... Pero al menos, por ese momento y por ese instante, dejó que su corazón latiera a la par del de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya, al fin puedo comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Marie miraba acusadoramente a Lily y a Genzo, procurando evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Marie, tenemos que hablar... A solas.- pidió Wakabayashi.

¡Ja! ¿De qué me quieres hablar? ¿Me vas a decir que ella fue quien se te lanzó encima?.- dijo ella, sarcásticamente.

No. Yo la besé. Lo reconozco.- aceptó Genzo, haciendo que Marie soltara un gemido de dolor y que Lily respingara de la sorpresa.- Por eso deseo hablar contigo, debí haberte dicho esto desde hace mucho tiempo...

No puedo creerlo... ¿Pues sabes qué? Si quieres hablar conmigo hazlo aquí.- retó Marie.- Si tuviste el cinismo de reconocer que me engañaste, ten el valor de hablar sobre eso enfrente de ella.

Yo quiero ahorrarte la pena, pero como quieras.- replicó Genzo, cortante.- Tú lo quisiste. Yo besé a Lily porque... Porque ya no lo puedo negar. Estoy enamorado de ella.

Lily y Marie se quedaron pasmadas, mirando a Wakabayashi con fijeza y asombro. Lily sintió que el rubor subía a su rostro y que su corazón latía tan rápidamente que tarde o temprano terminaría por detenerse.

¿Q... qué has dicho?.- Marie habló con un susurro.

Por eso quería que habláramos a solas.- murmuró Genzo.- Aunque pensándolo bien, me has ahorrado el tener que repetirle esto a ella...

¿Tú estás enamorado de esta chica?.- preguntó Marie, señalando a Lily.

Sí. La amo.- respondió Genzo, muy seguro, mirando a Lily fijamente.

Marie miró por unos momentos a la pareja y segundos después se soltó a reír a carcajadas, casi al borde de la histeria.

¿De qué te ríes?.- inquirió Wakabayashi, con sorpresa.

De que realmente eres un idiota.- contestó Marie.- Has caído en una trampa muy buena... Y pensar que yo la preparé sin proponérmelo...

¿De qué hablas?

¿Sabes en verdad quién es esta chica? No es la reportera Lily Shiozaki, como tú piensas.- Marie miró a Lily con saña.- Su nombre real es Lily Del Valle y es una detective a quien contraté para seguirte los pasos.

_Wakabayashi se quedó atónito. Por un momento, la sorpresa lo dejó con la mente en blanco._

¿Es eso verdad?.- le preguntó a Lily, con mucha seriedad.

Sí... .- Lily ya no pudo mentir.- Ella me contrató para que te siguiera los pasos y descubrir si la engañabas con otra... Pero...

Pero tú creíste que ella era tan solo otra chica inocente que podría convertirse en otra de tus conquistas. ¿O no, Wakabayashi?.- Matsuyama intervino en ese momento. Había seguido paso a paso toda la conversación y había esperado el mejor momento para intervenir.- Pero te salió el tiro por la culata.

¿Tú lo sabías?.- Wakabayashi encaró a Matsuyama.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.- respondió éste.- Yo le he estado guardando el secreto todo este tiempo.

Quizás fue esto lo que más le dolió a Wakabayashi. Sin decir media palabra más, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó. Lily tuvo muchísimos deseos de salir corriendo tras él y gritarle que la perdonara y que ella lo amaba con toda su alma y todo su corazón. Pero el miedo de que él la rechazara la detuvo. Sabía que una traición como ésta no se perdonaría tan fácilmente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki y Marife se paseaban tomados de la mano, alrededor de la manzana del departamento de ella. Ninguno quería hablar del noviazgo de Misaki con Azumi, solo deseaban estar juntos en esos momentos.

Algún día te llevaré a Francia.- soltó Misaki, de repente.

¿En verdad?.- preguntó Marife, ilusionada.

Sí. Ya verás que te gustará.

Marife no respondió, solo se recargó contra el hombro de Taro; él la abrazó. En esos momentos, vieron a Wakabayashi surgir de las sombras.

¡Wakabayashi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías salido con Marie... .- preguntó Taro, pero Genzo no le prestó atención.

¿Es verdad que Lily no es reportera? ¿Es verdad que ella es una detective que está siguiéndome los pasos?.- le increpó Genzo a Marife con tal furia que ésta instintivamente se soltó de Misaki y se alejó unos metros.

¿D... De qué hablas?.- tartamudeó ella, algo asustada.

¡Responde! ¿Lily es una detective, sí o no?.- volvió a preguntar Genzo.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Wakabayashi?.- inquirió Misaki, preocupado.

Acabo de enterarme de que Lily Shiozaki no es quien dice ser. ¡En realidad es una detective apellidada Del Valle a quien Marie contrató para espiarme!.- gritó Wakabayashi.

¿Es eso cierto?.- Misaki inmediatamente volteó a ver a Marife.

Sí, eso es verdad.- confirmó ella.- Lily es detective, no reportera, y su apellido no es Shiozaki, sino Del Valle...

No puedo creerlo... .- murmuró Genzo, apretando los puños.- He sido engañado como un idiota...

¿Y tú?.- Misaki encaró a Marife.- ¿Tú también eres una detective?

_Ella supo que ya no había salida._

Sí... También soy detective... Y... .- comenzó a decir Marife.

Te contrataron para que me siguieras los pasos... .- completó Taro, en voz baja.

Sí... .- la voz de Marife apenas era un susurro.- Me contrató...

Déjame adivinar.- la interrumpió Taro.- Fue Azumi...

Sí...

Ahora entiendo cómo es que sabes tantas cosas... ¿Cuál es entonces tu nombre real? Porque supongo que no te apellidas Takeuchi... .- inquirió Taro, con tristeza.

Mi nombre real es Marife Takenoushi... .- murmuró Marife.

Este par ha estado jugando con nosotros de lo lindo.- terció Genzo, con frialdad.- Y no solo ellas, también Marie y Azumi... Vámonos, Misaki.

Taro, deja que te explique... .- pidió Marife.

No sé si tenga deseos de escucharte.- sentenció Misaki, en un murmullo.

Él miró a Marife con mucha tristeza antes de alejarse con Wakabayashi en la noche.

**Notas:**

_Bueno tarde o temprano Genzo y Taro tenían que enterarse de que Lily y Marife no eran quienes decían ser..._

Uhm, es la primera vez que pinto a Lily de una manera tan desgraciada, no es que ella sea así sino que más bien es su temor hacia lo que siente por Genzo la que la hace actuar de esa manera (por si no lo han notado, Lily es una miedosa en cuanto al amor se refiere).


	13. La autora de este fic es mala para los t...

**Capítulo trece. La autora de este fic es mala para los títulos...**

_Cuando Hades llegó a su departamento se encontró con las luces apagadas, a pesar de que sabía que su hermana y su mejor amiga se encontraban en casa, ya que el estéreo de Marife sonaba a todo volumen y desde la calle se alcanzaba a percibir la larguísima cabellera castaño oscuro de Lily que ondeaba como una bandera desde la azotea del edificio._

Uhm, ¿qué habrá pasado?.- se preguntó Hades, en voz baja.

Llegó y tocó con fuerza a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Ésta tardó bastante en abrirle, dado que el estéreo estaba a todo lo que daba.

¡No quiero hablar ahora! ¡Déjame en paz!.- gritó una airada Marife, al cabo de mucho rato. La música se calló por unos momentos.

¿Qué rayos te pasó ahora? ¿Y en dónde está Lily?.- preguntó Hades, más enojado que preocupado.

¡No sé! ¡No soy su niñera! ¿Sabes?.- Marife al fin abrió la puerta.

Hades se sorprendió al verla; la chica tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas marcadas por las huellas de las lágrimas.

¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando?.- ahora Hades sí estaba preocupado.

¡Qué te importa! ¡No me molestes!

Fue Misaki, ¿verdad? ¿Te hizo algo?

Misaki no me hizo nada...

¡Sí fue él! ¿Quién más podría hacerte llorar a ti? Ni siquiera yo con mis estúpidos comentarios te he puesto triste... ¡Dime qué fue lo que te hizo para ir a golpear a ese desgraciado!

Él no me hizo nada. Y en todo caso... .- Marife bajó el volumen de su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.- Yo soy quien se merece una golpiza por haberlo engañado...

Hades quiso preguntarle de qué rayos estaba hablando, pero Marife se le adelantó y cerró la puerta con llave. Inmediatamente después, la música volvió a escucharse a todo lo que daba. Pesaroso, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Después, se dirigió hacia la azotea, en busca de Lily. Conocía de sobra el carácter de su amiga y por lo tanto sabía que ella tenía la peculiar costumbre de subirse a las azoteas cada vez que tenía deseos de estar a solas. Era su complejo de perro, como ella misma le llamaba (Nota de la autora: Ésta costumbre también la tengo yo, me fascina subirme a las azoteas ).

Efectivamente, Lily estaba sentada en un borde de la azotea. Tenía la cabeza escondida entre las piernas y lo único que se movía en ella era su larguísimo cabello, el cual era azotado por el viento.

¿Lily?.- preguntó Hades.- ¿Estás bien?

Ella no contestó.

Lily.- Hades se acercó a ella y le sacudió con suavidad un hombro.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada.- respondió ella, sin levantar la cabeza.

¿Entonces por qué estás aquí arriba?

Tenía deseos de estar sola... .- respondió Lily, con un tono muy insinuante.

O sea que quieres que me vaya...

¿Qué comes que adivinas?.- Lily habló con voz ronca.

¿Estás llorando?.- Hades se volvió a sorprender.- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que las puso a ti y a Marife a llorar? Nunca había visto algo semejante...

Cometimos un estúpido error y ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias.- gruñó Lily.- Ahora déjanos en paz, por favor.

Lily... Tú sabes que, sin importar lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para escucharte...

Sí, cómo no... ¿Sabes qué? Vete y déjame sola, si es que en verdad quieres ayudar en algo.

Hades, algo dolido por el comentario, ya no insistió. Se marchó a su habitación, rezando para que su hermana y su mejor amiga pronto se sintieran mejor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakabayashi tampoco pudo dormir esa noche. Tumbado en su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, miraba fijamente al techo al tiempo que recordaba la escena ocurrida unas horas atrás. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido como para caer en la trampa que Marie le había preparado. Genzo sabía que ella sospechaba que él le era infiel, pero jamás creyó que se atrevería a contratar a una detective privada para averiguar si esto era cierto. En parte, la culpa era de él, y Genzo lo sabía, porque jamás se preocupó por sacar a Marie de su error, quizás porque, después de todo, ella no estaba equivocada... Genzo jamás quiso confesarle que había besado a Yoshiko Fujisawa porque pensó que eso solo traería problemas, pero a la larga, por mentir, las cosas habían resultado mucho peores...

Y, obviamente, sus pensamientos cada vez se desviaban hacia Lily, aunque Genzo se esforzara por apartarla de su mente. A pesar del dolor y de la rabia que sentía, su mente había llegado a la conclusión de que Lily solo había estado cumpliendo con su trabajo, aunque de cualquier manera ella le coqueteó en un par de ocasiones... O quizás él solo quiso creer que le coqueteaba cuando en realidad Lily solo estaba siendo ella misma... La realidad era que, aunque ya quisiera volverlo a negar, Genzo había terminado por enamorarse de Lily. La chica le había gustado desde el primer día en que la vio. Genzo no creía en el amor a primera vista, hasta que se topó con los ojos negros de Lily Del Valle...

Pero ella lo había engañado. Así de simple. Ella había decidido contarle toda la verdad a Hikaru Matsuyama, y de paso había aceptado ser su novia. Era obvio que Lily había preferido a Matsuyama antes que a él. Wakabayashi juró que, sin importar lo que pasara, haría todo lo posible para olvidarse de la mexicana.

Conmigo no jugarás de esa manera.- musitó Genzo, en voz alta.- Algún día he de cobrarte esta traición...

Muy seguramente, en esos momentos ella y Marife estarían riéndose de la trampa que les habían tendido a él y a Misaki...

Taro Misaki fue otro que se pasó la noche en vela. Al contrario de Wakabayashi, él casi no se sentía enojado, sino sumamente triste. Había llegado a prendarse de Marife, la chica era un verdadero encanto, pero todo lo que conocía de ella no había sido nada más que una farsa... Y además, estaba el hecho de que Azumi, su Azumi, la chica que había jurado jamás desconfiar de él, la había contratado para seguirle los pasos... Las dos chicas que lo tenían en jaque lo habían traicionado y habían jugado con sus sentimientos... Misaki también hizo la promesa de no volver a ver a ninguna, jamás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana, tocaron insistentemente el timbre del departamento de Hades. Éste, algo enfurruñado, se levantó a abrir y se topó con Marie Schneider.

Deseo hablar con la detective Del Valle, por favor.- pidió.

Hades no respondió, simplemente fue a tocar a la puerta del cuarto de Lily. Ésta tardó bastante en salir, puesto que no deseaba que Marie la viera acabada de levantar, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos llorosos.

¿En qué puedo ayudarla?.- preguntó, una vez que Lily hizo pasar a Marie a la sala.

Vengo a darle las gracias por sus servicios.- dijo Marie, haciendo que Lily se sorprendiera.- En realidad, quisiera decirle muchas cosas, pero ya no tendría sentido reclamarle nada... Aunque es usted muy buena en su trabajo...

No sé qué me trata de decir, señorita Schneider... .- a Lily no le agradó para nada el comentario.- No me gusta que se anden con medias tintas, dígame de una buena vez lo que está pensando.

No le costó nada de trabajo enamorar a mi novio.- respondió Marie, de frente.- Debí de habérmelo imaginado, después de todo usted es el tipo de chica que vuelven loco a Genzo... Y yo fui una idiota por haberla contratado, yo misma la puse la tentación, aunque bueno, eso me sirvió para darme cuenta de que Genzo me puede engañar con cualquiera, así que gracias.

Lily tuvo muchos deseos de abofetear a Marie.

Nunca fue mi intención enamorar a su novio.- Lily trató de conservar la calma.- La única vez que salí con él fue porque él quiso concederme una entrevista y pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para sacarle más información de la que ya poseía. Nunca coqueteé con él ni le di entrada para que se fijara en mí (mentira, mentira...). Incluso le avisé que saldría con él, si lo recuerda...

Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y ya desde entonces sospechaba que entre usted y él podría haber algo.

No se ofenda, pero es usted extremadamente paranoica y desconfiada. Me parece que Wakabayashi se merece estar con alguien que confíe plenamente en él.

¡Ja! ¿Para que luego la engañe como lo hizo conmigo? ¡Por favor, señorita Del Valle, no sea tan ingenua! Si Genzo me engañó con usted, créame que seguirá engañando a las futuras chicas que sean lo suficientemente idiotas como para salir con él.- Marie sonrió con saña.- De cualquier manera, no tengo tiempo como para perderlo discutiendo. Solo vengo a liquidar mi deuda con usted y a pedirle que me de la información que recabó en estas semanas.

Lily no respondió. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de que sabía de que Marie estaba en su derecho de exigirle información dado que para eso le había pagado, ella no quería darle el expediente que contenía los secretos de Genzo.

Lo siento, pero me parece que eso no será posible.- Lily habló lo más calmada que pudo.

¿Por qué no? Para eso le pagué, tengo derecho a conocer esa información...

Lo siento, pero no voy a decirle nada al respecto...

Le recuerdo que pagué por adelantado... .- amenazó Marie.

Ah, es verdad... .- Lily se levantó y se dirigió hacia su recámara para volver con el cheque en blanco.- Aquí está su dinero.

Lily tomó el cheque y lo rompió en mil pedacitos, dejando que éstos cayeran sobre la falda de Marie.

Ya no es mi obligación decirle nada.- dijo Lily.- Ahora váyase.

¡Qué tierna! ¿No me diga que usted también se ha enamorado de él?.- se burló Marie.- Es usted una idiota, debe saber mejor que nadie que Genzo jamás le sería fiel, en el caso de que algún día llegara a perdonarla por haberle mentido.

_Lily, muy indignada, se paró junto a la puerta de entrada y la abrió, señalándole a Marie la salida. Ésta salió lanzándole una mirada llena de sarcasmo y burla. Lily cerró la puerta de un golpe y se recargó contra ella, al tiempo que dejaba que las lágrimas que tanto había guardado fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshiko Yamaoka sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando a su hermano. Era cierto que solo eran medios hermanos pero ella lo conocía tan bien que se podía decir que eran gemelos. Misaki había ido por ella la escuela, cosa que la sorprendió ya que supuestamente ese día había quedado de salir con Azumi, así que ella no se esperaba encontrárselo. Pero al verlo esperándola recargado contra un árbol, se dio cuenta de que algo grave había sucedido...

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hermanito?.- le preguntó Yoshiko, al cabo de mucho rato de caminar en silencio.

No quiero molestarte con mis líos, Yoshiko.- murmuró Taro.

No me molestas, quiero ayudar.- respondió ella.- Por favor, dime qué te pasa, sabes que yo siempre estaré para apoyarte...

He sido traicionado de la manera más vil.- dijo Misaki, con un tono de voz que asustó un poco a Yoshiko.- Y lo peor de todo, es que esa traición vino de una de las personas en quienes más confiaba...

¿Azumi?.- aventuró Yoshiko. "Lo sabía, esa tipa es una arpía", pensó Yoshiko.

Sí, fue ella. Sé que quizás te duela esto pero... Debes saber que Marife no es la persona quien dice ser...

¿Cómo?.- esto sí que sorprendió a Yoshiko.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Que Azumi contrató a Marife para me investigara. Ella es en realidad una detective privado.

¿Qué cosa?.- Yoshiko se detuvo abruptamente.- ¿Qué Marife es una detective?

Sí. Azumi piensa que la engaño con alguien. Por eso la contrató, para averiguar si era cierto o no. Lo peor del caso, es que nunca la había engañado con nadie... Hasta que conocí a Marife...

Taro volvió a caminar. Yoshiko miró la espalda de su hermano, al tiempo que el remordimiento y la tristeza la invadían. Taro había sido traicionado. Y ella había tenido la culpa de eso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily veía con desgana la televisión. Cambiaba constantemente el canal, en busca de algo que la distrajera de su dolor...

¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o qué?.- le preguntó Hades, preocupado por verla en ese estado.

Qué te importa.- respondió Lily.

No sé que voy a hacer con ustedes, Marife se la pasa encerrada todo el día en su cuarto y tú te dedicas a vegetar enfrente de la televisión...

No fastidies, al rato va a venir Sarah a verme, para que no te hartes de verme aquí todo el tiempo...

No me harto, tú sabes que me preocupo...

Deja ya de ser tan mentiroso, si bien sé que te vale cacahuates lo que me suceda.

Hades ya no respondió. Sabía que Lily solía ser muy agresiva y tendía a alejarse de las personas cada vez que se deprimía. Esperaba que la compañía de su hermana Sarah pudieran sacarla de su estado.

Al poco rato sonó el timbre. Lily pensó que era muy temprano para que Sarah ya hubiera llegado, por lo que se sorprendió cuando se encontró con Hikaru Matsuyama.

Hola. Tenía mucho de no verte.- la saludó él, muy sonriente.

¡Ah! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Lily estaba sorprendida.

Vine a ver a mi novia, ¿qué más?

¡Ah! ¿Después de lo que pasó aún...?

¿Aun quiero que sigas siendo mi novia? ¡Pues claro que sí! Sé bien que tú no quisiste engañarme con Wakabayashi, sé que fue él quien te besó a la fuerza. Por eso no hay ningún problema, yo aun quiero que estés conmigo.

Lily pensó en lo irónico del asunto. Wakabayashi besó a Yoshiko sin el consentimiento de ésta y Matsuyama no la perdonó. Por el contrario, Wakabayashi _sí había besado a Lily con el consentimiento de ésta_ y aun así Matsuyama estaba dispuesto a seguir su noviazgo con ella... Lily iba a explicarle lo que estaba pensando cuando Matsuyama la tomó del rostro y la besó suavemente. Lily supo que ningún beso sería lo mismo después de haber probado los ardientes labios de Genzo Wakabayashi... (Jajaja. ¡Qué cursi!).

Ahora, fue Wakabayashi quien presenció la escena de amor entre Lily y Matsuyama (recuerden que en otro capítulo fue al revés). Había ido para reclamarle a Lily su traición, quizás para comprobar si en verdad ella no sentía nada por él... Pero al verla en los brazos de su rival, llegó a la conclusión errónea de que él nunca había estado en el corazón de Lily...

**Notas:**

_Yo tengo la misma costumbre peculiar de Lily de subirme a las azoteas de las casas en donde vivo cada vez que quiero estar sola. Me encanta estar en lo alto y observar la ciudad entera desde allí. Por eso soy feliz cuando vivo en un último piso y mi casa cuenta con una enorme azotea en donde puedo estar como perro, feliz de la vida aullándole a la luna -_

_Este fic se está volviendo un despapaye... ¬¬_


	14. Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo catorce. Visita inesperada.**

_Sarah llegó al poco rato. En el camino se topó con Wakabayashi, aunque ella no lo supo porque él pasó como bólido a su lado y no alcanzó a verlo bien. Cuando llegó al apartamento de Hades, Matsuyama ya se había retirado y Lily estaba de un humor de perros..._

¿Qué fue lo que pasó, hermana?.- le preguntó.- ¿Por qué estás de tan mal genio?

Pues fallé en mi trabajo, eso es lo que me pasa.- contestó Lily, secamente.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Cuál trabajo?

¿Recuerdas el secreto que te pedí que guardaras la otra vez?

¿El de que Marife y tú se hicieron pasar por reporteras para acercarse a Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki?

Ése mismo. Pues bien, se nos cayó el teatrito. Y lo peor del caso es que el asunto no fue para nada agradable...

Lily le contó con aspavientos y alguna que otra grosería lo que había ocurrido, incluyendo el suceso de la mañana, cuando rompió en mil pedazos el cheque en blanco de Marie Schneider. Sarah no quería hacer notar lo que ya era tan obvio, pero alguien tenía que decirle un par de cosas a su hermana...

Y eso fue lo que pasó.- concluía Lily.- Estoy de un genio de los mil demonios porque fallé. No hice bien mi trabajo, y todo por no actuar de manera profesional...

Uhm, Lily... .- Sarah no quería hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

¿Qué pasa?

Si me permites decírtelo... Creo que tu enojo no es porque fallaste en tu trabajo, sino porque Marie te hizo quedar en evidencia frente a Wakabayashi...

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.- inquirió Lily, muy enojada.- ¡Por supuesto que eso no es verdad, a mí me viene valiendo cacahuates lo que él opine!

Sí, cómo no... Si me permites decírtelo, me parece que tú estás enamorada de él.

¡ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ! ¿DE DONDE SACASTE TAN ESTÚPIDA IDEA?

Lily entró a su cuarto y azotó la puerta con la fuerza de un huracán. Hades se asomó a ver lo que pasaba y cuando vio a Sarah le sonrió de manera comprensiva.

Puede llegar a ser una fiera, ¿verdad?.- le dijo.

Y bastante terca.- Sarah también sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, lo que Lily menos quería era aparecerse por el campamento del equipo japonés, pero Sarah le rogó que la acompañara a ver a un muchacho a quien había conocido por casualidad, además de que la noche anterior le había prometido a Matsuyama que iría a verlo jugar. Así que, enfurruñada y todo, Lily se dirigió hacia la boca del lobo.

¿A quién vienes a ver?.- le preguntó a Sarah, para sacar plática.

Se llama Mamoru Izawa.- respondió ella.- Lo conocí hace unos cuantos días, es un chico realmente encantador...

Lily recordó vagamente a Izawa; sí, era un tipo muy agradable y bastante apuesto... Haría linda pareja con su hermana, aunque no le gustaba que ningún muchacho se le acercara a Sarah, por más guapo y encantador que fuera.

Durante el entrenamiento, Wakabayashi no le prestó atención a Lily ni ella a él. Ambos fingían ignorar sus mutuas presencias, aunque la realidad era que cada uno estaba más que pendiente de los movimientos del otro...

Al final, Izawa se acercó a saludar a Sarah; ella le presentó a Lily y después comenzó a platicar muy animadamente con él, ignorando completamente a su hermana. Lily suspiró y supuso que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Matsuyama, para no interrumpir. Después de todo, siempre había detestado hacer mal tercio.

_Alguien le dijo que Matsuyama estaba bañándose; increíblemente, el guardia de seguridad la dejó pasar a su habitación para esperarlo. Quizás se debía a la sonrisa provocativa que Lily le mostró... Como fuera, llegó hasta la habitación de Matsuyama, abrió la puerta y... Recibió un chorro de agua de lleno en la cara y el pecho..._

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?.- preguntó Lily, enojada.

¡Ahh! ¡Lo lamento mucho!.- Ishizaki era quien la había mojado; tenía en las manos una cubeta vacía.- Creí que eras otra persona...

¡Qué chistosito!.- gruñó Lily.- Ahora estoy toda empapada...

Bueno, la culpa es tuya por estar en donde no debes...

¿Qué ésta no es la habitación de Matsuyama?.- preguntó Urabe, quien estaba a un lado de Ishizaki.- ¿Qué andas haciendo tú aquí?

A lo mejor quiere seducirlo... .- comentó Ishizaki, en tono pícaro.

Mira tú. ¡Qué suerte tiene el sujeto!

Lily hizo el intento de azotarlos con una almohada que había por ahí cerca. Ishizaki y Urabe salieron despavoridos de la habitación.

Uhm. ¿Y ahora qué?.- se preguntó Lily, en voz alta.

Su camiseta de tirantes estaba completamente empapada, dejando ver todo lo que había debajo (hágase notar que Lily no usa nada debajo de sus blusas...), además de que su short estaba tan mojado que parecía que se había hecho del baño... No podía presentarse así delante de Matsuyama. Vio sobre una cómoda un juego de camiseta y short de la selección japonesa, muy probablemente le pertenecían a Matsuyama. Le quedarían algo grandes pero se los pondría mientras se secaba su ropa. Se quitó la camiseta y el short mojados, quedándose únicamente en paños menores (aunque Lily no llevaba nada debajo de la camiseta, así que ya saben con que fue lo único con lo que se quedó). En ese momento, Matsuyama abrió la puerta, trayendo encima solamente una toalla enrollada alrededor del cuerpo.

¡Ah!.- gritó Lily. Inmediatamente agarró el cubrecama y se cubrió con él.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- inquirió Matsuyama, quien no se mostró para nada avergonzado.

Te estaba buscando... .- contestó ella, muy colorada.

¿Para darme una sorpresa especial?.- inquirió él, en tono pícaro, lanzándole una mirada muy insinuante.

¡No, cómo crees! Yo quería... Pero Ishizaki me mojó y... Pensé que... .- Lily se trabó con sus explicaciones atolondradas.

Pero a Matsuyama no le importó. Abrazó a Lily y la tumbó sobre la cama. Ella aun se cubría con la colcha y él aun traía puesta la toalla, así que básicamente no tenía por qué haber problemas, aunque él pronto comenzó a besarla y acariciarla por encima de las telas que los cubrían. Lily comenzó a reírse y a dejarse querer por Matsuyama. Pronto, él también se envolvió en el cubrecama, sin perder la toalla, pero estaba a punto de deshacerse de ella... Los besos comenzaron a aumentar de tono y de intensidad y Lily sintió que estaban adentrándose en terreno muy peligroso... Pero ninguno de los dos podía parar ya...

Y de pronto...

La puerta se abrió, pero ellos no la escucharon, tan entrados estaban en su asunto. La persona que entró no dijo nada, solo los miraba, aunque poco faltó para que se le dejara ir a golpes a Matsuyama...

Lily sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ellos e inmediatamente se alejó de Matsuyama, cubriéndose muy bien con la colcha. Matsuyama quiso saber qué era lo que pasaba y dirigió su mirada junto con la de Lily hacia donde la persona que había entrado los miraba.

Allí, parado en la puerta, lívido de rabia, se encontraba Genzo Wakabayashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marife caminaba melancólica por las calles de Tokio. Le habría gustado ir al entrenamiento junto con Lily y Sarah, pero eso habría implicado el toparse con la indiferencia y el rechazo de Misaki y eso no lo habría tolerado. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, ignorando a las personas que pasaban junto a ella cuando, de pronto, una voz conocida se dejó oír a sus espaldas.

¡Marife!.- era Yoshiko Yamaoka.

Sus pasos, sin querer, la habían conducido a las cercanías de la preparatoria de Yoshiko.

Hola.- murmuró Marife. Estaba segura de que Misaki ya le había contado a su hermana lo sucedido.

Quiero hablar contigo, Marife.- pidió Yoshiko, muy seria.

Me imagino sobre qué deseas hablar...

Solo quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Es cierto que Azumi te contrató para que investigaras si mi hermano le era infiel con otra?

Sí... .- Marife tardó unos segundos en responder.

¿Y te pagó por eso?

Eh, pues sí...

Maldita desgraciada.- murmuró Yoshiko, en voz muy baja. Marife supuso que se refería a Azumi, no a ella.- Ya sabía yo que era una infeliz arpía...

Aunque en realidad el cheque no nos lo dio ella, sino Marie Sch...

¿Y Lily también está metida en esto?.- interrumpió Yoshiko.

Sí, a ella también la contrataron.

Entonces, las veces que viniste a visitarme... ¿Fue por que querías saber si yo sabía algo del asunto? ¿Si yo tenía algo que ver en las dudas que tiene Azumi?

A pesar de su tristeza, Marife supo, por el tono de voz de la chica, que ella había tenido razón, Yoshiko sí era responsable de las dudas que tenía Azumi acerca de la fidelidad de Misaki.

Sí...

Ya veo...

Pero quiero que sepas que cuando acepté este trabajo no sabía que iba a encariñarme tanto contigo... Ni con Taro...

Pero aun así nos engañaste.- susurró Yoshiko.

Lo lamento tanto... .- Marife se dio la vuelta y se alejó. No quería seguir escuchando reclamaciones por parte de nadie, era doloroso...

"Creo que lo mejor será que regrese con mi padre", pensó Marife.

Lo que ella no sabía era que su padre ya se le había adelantado y la estaba esperando en el departamento de su hermano Hades.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo Wakabayashi no podía creer lo que veía. No quería creerlo... La ropa de Lily estaba desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación, y ella y Matsuyama se encontraban en la cama, semidesnudos, besándose... La situación era más que obvia...

¿Qué haces aquí, Wakabayashi?.- inquirió Matsuyama, molesto por la intromisión, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se ajustaba la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Venía a avisarte que el entrenador nos llama.- contestó Genzo, en un tono de voz muy poco amigable.- Pero veo que estás... Ocupado en otros asuntos...

Genzo volteó a ver a Lily; ella esperaba encontrarse con una mirada llena de odio, pero en vez de eso se topó con unos ojos cargados de tristeza y dolor...

No es lo que tú crees.- musitó Lily.- Yo solo vine a...

No te importa a qué vino a visitarme Lily, Wakabayashi. Lo que yo haga con mi novia no es asunto tuyo.

Sí lo es cuando lo haces dentro de las instalaciones de la selección.- Genzo apenas podía controlar su rabia.- Podrían expulsarte por eso...

Y tú serías muy feliz con eso, ¿no?.- Matsuyama lo encaró.- Lárgate ahora y déjanos tranquilos.

Ni creas que voy a hacer eso... .- murmuró Genzo, cada vez más enojado.

Te mueres de celos, ¿verdad?.- Matsuyama habló tan bajo que solo Wakabayashi lo escuchó.- No soportas verla entre mis brazos, no toleras ver semejante espectáculo. Y tu mente debe de estar preguntándose qué tan lejos llegamos antes de que tú entraras... ¿Qué se siente, eh? La venganza es dulce...

No te atrevas a jugar así con ella.- Genzo apretó los puños.- Porque te juro que te haré pedazos si la lastimas...

¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ella no te quiere? Te engañó haciéndose pasar por otra persona para meterse en tu vida privada. Y solo a mí me contó la verdad. Date cuenta de que para Lily no significas nada...

Wakabayashi no respondió. Él pensaba que Matsuyama tenía razón... Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, apretando los puños con rabia. Llegó hasta su habitación, se encerró a piedra y lodo y comenzó a golpear la pera de box que tenía colgada ahí. Mientras más golpes daba, más crecía su rabia... Porque jamás podría sacarse de la mente la escena que acababa de presenciar, lo cual lo llenaba de celos y de ira...

Lily, por su parte, había aprovechado la pelea de los jóvenes para vestirse y salir corriendo de ahí. Llegó nuevamente a la cancha, agarró a Sarah del brazo y se la llevó sin más explicaciones. Ésta quiso saber qué era lo que había pasado, pero Lily estaba tan aturdida que apenas y pudo explicarlo... Cuando llegaron hasta el departamento de Hades, Lily ya estaba un poco más calmada, aunque eso no le duraría mucho...

_Hades les abrió la puerta, muy sonriente._

¿Cómo están, chicas? ¿Cómo les va?.- les preguntó, muy feliz.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan contento?.- inquirió Sarah.

Porque mi padre vino a llevarse a Marife de las orejas y a castigarla por su mal comportamiento con Taro Misaki.

No inventes, Hades, tu hermana ya está muy crecidita como para que alguien venga a llevársela de las orejas, no importando que sea tu padre... .- dijo Sarah.

Mira quién habla, tú viniste a hacer lo mismo con tu hermana... .- replicó Hades, con cara de _hello con tu hello..._

Eso no es cierto.- protestó Sarah.

Yo diría que sí... .- murmuró Lily, con una risita.

Mira tú, qué chistosa.- comentó Sarah, alegremente, al tiempo que llegaba a la sala, en donde ya estaba esperando un señor de edad avanzada.

Chicas, les quiero presentar a mi padre, Joseph Takenoushi.- anunció Hades.- Papá, ellas son Lily, mi mejor amiga, y su hermana Sarah.

Mucho gusto.- saludó el señor Takenoushi.- Es un placer conocerlas.

El gusto es nuestro, ¿verdad Lily?.- respondió Sarah, volteando a ver a su hermana, pero ésta no daba señales de vida...

_Lily miraba fijamente al señor que estaba parado enfrente de ella. No podía creerlo, era imposible... _

¿Lily? ¿Qué te pasa, qué ocurre?.- preguntó Sarah, algo preocupada.

No puede ser, no puede ser... .- repetía Lily, en voz baja.

¿Qué pasa?

Es que ese hombre... Ese hombre es mi verdadero padre...

Todos, incluido el señor Takenoushi, miraron atónitos a la aturdida muchacha.


	15. La verdad acerca de Lily y Marife

**Capítulo quince. La verdad acerca de Lily y Marife.**

Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿Cómo era posible que el señor Takenoushi, el padre de Hades y Marife, también fuera el papá de Lily?

¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Hades.- ¿Qué mi padre es tú padre?

No es posible, no es posible… .- repetía Lily una y otra vez.

No puede ser….- murmuró el señor Takenoushi.- Es que no puede ser posible…

Hades volteó a ver a su padre. Súbitamente, éste también se había puesto pálido.

¿Por qué?.- gritó Lily, de pronto.- ¿Por qué nos abandonaste a mí y a mamá? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿De qué estás hablando, Lily?.- intervino Sarah, preocupada.- ¿Por qué dices que este señor es tu padre?

¡Porque lo es! ¡Sé que es él, lo sé! Lo reconocería aunque pasaran mil años… .- Lily luchaba para no llorar.

¿Pero cómo es posible que tú digas eso?.- preguntó Hades.- ¿En qué te basas para decirlo? Debes estar en un error…

¡Que él te diga si estoy o no en un error!.- estalló Lily.- Ni siquiera se ha atrevido a contradecirme porque sabe que lo que digo es cierto!

Efectivamente, Joseph Takenoushi miraba fijamente hacia el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a los jóvenes a la cara…

Se los voy a demostrar.- dijo Lily, de pronto, entrando a su recámara cual tornado. No tardó en volver con una caja de recuerdos de la cual sacó una fotografía muy vieja y maltratada.- Aquí está la prueba.

Lily le extendió la foto a Hades. Éste la observó, atónito. En la fotografía aparecían una pareja de jóvenes sonrientes y felices. La mujer era una viva copia de Lily, quien curiosamente tenía los mismos ojos verdes que poseía Marife… Y el hombre era nada más ni nada menos que Joseph Takenoushi, unos 25 años más joven…

Papá… .- musitó Hades.- ¿Cómo…? Esta foto… ¿Tú y…? ¿Quién es ella, papá?

Hades.- murmuró el señor Takenoushi.- Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a suceder…

¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?.- cuestionó Sarah.- ¡Que alguien me explique!

Esa foto es la clave del gran secreto de mamá.- respondió Lily, muy seria.- Hace muchos años, cuando pasó el lío del ginecólogo que atendió mi parto, él me confesó que mamá me ocultaba algo. Me dijo que yo tenía otra hermana y que nuestro padre no es mi verdadero padre… Atormentada por esto, busqué entre las fotos viejas que guarda mamá y encontré ésa. Mamá me descubrió y le pedí que me explicara quien era el hombre de la fotografía y que me dijera si lo que me había contado el ginecólogo era verdad o no… Y no me lo pudo negar, me dijo que el hombre de la foto era mi verdadero padre y que yo sí tenía otra hermana…

¿Eso es verdad, papá?.- inquirió Hades, también serio.- ¿Lo que dice Lily es cierto?

Sí… .- respondió el señor Takenoushi.- Lily es mi hija… Es el vivo retrato de su madre… Nunca creí… Nunca creí que esto pasaría algún día…

¿Y qué pasó con mi hermana? ¿En dónde está ella?.- Lily se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos.-

En ese momento, Marife entró al departamento.

¡Papá!.- gritó, feliz de ver a su padre.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

De pronto notó lo extraños que estaban todos. Su padre parecía estar a punto de llorar, al igual que Lily. Sarah parecía estar en estado de shock y Hades miraba con incredulidad una fotografía que tenía en la mano.

¿Qué está pasando?.- preguntó Marife, estaba asustada.- ¿Por qué están todos tan raros?

Lo que sucede es que el hombre que ha dicho ser nuestro padre resultó ser también el verdadero padre de Lily.- explicó Hades, con voz tensa.

¿CÓMO DICES?.- gritó Marife, sorprendida.- Es una broma, ¿verdad?

No, no lo es.- terció Lily, de repente.- Este hombre es mi padre. Debes de saber que la razón por la cual vine a Japón fue para buscarlo a él y a mi hermana perdida. Y ahora… Ahora por fin lo he encontrado…

Pero… .- susurró Marife.

Aquí está la prueba.- Lily le arrebató la fotografía a Hades y se la dio a Marife.- Esa mujer es mi madre. Y el hombre que la acompaña…

Es mi padre… .- completó Marife, sin poder creerlo. La mujer de la fotografía tenía los ojos del mismo tono de verde que ella, y hasta ese momento notó que Lily tenía los mismos ojos negros que su padre…

Papá, ya es hora de que nos expliques lo que pasa.- ordenó Hades.- Creo que nos merecemos saber lo que sucedió…

Por favor… .- suplicó el señor Takenoushi, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- No quiero volver a abrir esa caja de Pandora…

Papá, me parece que no tienes otra opción… .- lo contradijo Marife.

Fue… Fue hace muchos años… .- comenzó a decir el señor Takenoushi.- Yo viajaba constantemente a México por aquellas épocas… Tantos viajes hacía que poco a poco me fuí distanciando de mi novia de ése entonces, Andrea, quien acababa de tener a nuestro primer bebé, Hades… En uno de esos viajes, conocí a Emily… Era una chica preciosa, alegre y muy inteligente… Para mí me fue imposible el no prendarme de ella… Comenzamos a salir, a pesar de que sabíamos que estaba mal, no solo porque yo ya tenía una novia y un hijo, sino también porque ella estaba comprometida a casarse con otro hombre… Pero no nos importó, éramos jóvenes y muy imprudentes… Y también muy descuidados… Unos cuantos meses después, Emily me confesó que estaba embarazada… Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta del error que habíamos cometido… Ella no quería romper su compromiso para estar conmigo y yo sinceramente no sabía qué hacer… Cuando Andrea se enteró, el corazón se le hizo trizas… Me lanzó un ultimátum, me dijo que a pesar de lo dolida que estaba ella aun me seguía queriendo pero que no podía seguir en esa situación… Se marchó a Japón con nuestro hijo y me dijo que si yo me decidía a volver con ella que allá me esperaría… Pero estaba la cuestión del hijo que estaba por nacer. El prometido de Emily dijo que él cuidaría del bebé como si fuera suyo, pero al final de cuentas ese hijo era tan mío como lo era de Emily, así que me negué. Yo deseaba llevármelo a Japón para criarlo junto con Hades… La situación parecía no tener solución, hasta que recibimos una doble sorpresa: Emily estaba esperando gemelos. Ésa fue el arreglo perfecto: Emily se quedaría con un bebé y yo me quedaría con el otro. Y ambos seguiríamos con el curso de nuestras vidas…

Entonces,entonces… .- repetía Marife.- Entonces…

Emily se quedó con la niña que obtuvo el color de mis ojos… .- continuó el señor Takenoushi.

Lily.- susurró Sarah.

Y yo me quedé con la niña que obtuvo el color de los ojos de Emily…

Marife.- susurró Hades.

Entonces, eso significa que… Que Lily y yo… .- murmuró Marife.

Que tú y yo somos gemelas… .- completó Lily, en voz baja.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión sin tomar en cuenta nuestros sentimientos?.- Lily encaró a su padre.- ¿Por qué decidieron separarnos a mí y a Marife y condenarnos a no saber la verdad?

Por favor, Lily… .- el señor Takenoushi casi lloraba.- Éramos muy jóvenes y…

El pretexto de siempre.- Lily comenzó a llorar.- Jamás te volviste a preocupar por mí, nunca me llamaste o me buscaste o me mandaste una carta siquiera…

Quería que llevaras una vida lo más normal posible…

Sí, cómo no. Lo que pasa es que nunca me quisiste… .- Lily se soltó a llorar como una magdalena, al tiempo que salía corriendo del apartamento.

Nadie hizo el intento de detenerla. Nadie sabía qué otra cosa hacer…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anochecía. En el campamento de la selección japonesa todos estaban muy alegres y divertidos, como siempre. Todos menos una persona…

Wakabayashi no había querido contarle a Yoshiko la escena que presenció esa misma mañana. El solo imaginársela lo atormentaba al extremo… Le dolía el pensar que Lily había decidido llegar más allá con Matsuyama (aunque todos sabemos que en realidad no pasó nada), y no sabía si la rabia que sentía era debido a esto o era por el hecho de saber que ella había estado jugando con él desde el principio. Sea como fuere, Genzo estaba sumiéndose en la tristeza, era la primera vez que se había enamorado con locura…

Alguien tenía el radio prendido a todo volumen, el cual tocaba una curiosa canción:

_Tengo todo excepto a ti…_

_Y el calor de tu cuerpo…_

Wakabayashi tenía deseos de agarrarse el radio a golpes…

_Me sobra juventud…_

_Me muero por vivir…_

_Pero me faltas tú…_

Ésa canción se acoplaba a la perfección a él… De pronto, hubo un revuelo en los pasillos. Genzo se asomó y vio a Ishizaki platicando con Urabe y Taki.

¿Qué ocurre?.- les preguntó.

Parece ser que una chica está buscando a Matsuyama y los guardias no la quieren dejar pasar… .- explicó Urabe.

Lily… .- musitó Wakabayashi, pesaroso.

No, aunque no lo creas, no es ella.- lo contradijo Taki.

¿Quién es entonces?.- inquirió Genzo, sorprendido.- ¿Yoshiko?

Tampoco. Parece ser que es esa chica que anduvo con Taro estos últimos días. Creo que se llama Marife… .- aclaró Ishizaki.- Me pregunto para qué querrá hablar con Matsuyama…

Wakabayashi no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a que alguien le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo. Salió a las afueras de las instalaciones, en donde Matsuyama ya se encontraba ahí pidiéndoles a los guardias de seguridad que dejaran pasar a Marife, quien venía en compañía de Sarah. Ambas traían los ojos llorosos.

Matsuyama, ¿Lily no está contigo?.- le preguntó Marife, una vez que la dejaron pasar.

No, no la he visto desde esta mañana.- respondió Matsuyama, lanzándole una significativa mirada de crueldad a Wakabayashi. Éste se aguantó las ganas de romperle la cara.

No puede ser… .-Marife se soltó a llorar.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.- intervino Misaki, en esos momentos, al ver llorar a Marife. Él también había salido a ver, junto con Izawa, cual era el motivo del escándalo.

Es que no sabemos en donde está Lily.- musitó ella, entre lágrimas.

¿CÓMO DICES?.- gritaron Wakabayashi y Matsuyama, al unísono.

Hace horas que no sabemos de ella.- murmuró Sarah, quien también lloraba.- Salió sin decirnos a donde iba… Pensamos que estaría contigo…

¿Pero por qué?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.- ¿Por qué se marchó sin avisarles? ¿Tuvieron algún problema?

Uno muy grande.- reconoció Marife.- No es para menos, yo también estoy en shock y de buena gana también me hubiese largado, pero…

Tranquilízate primero.- le dijo Misaki, tomándola por los hombros.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Es que… Acabamos de enterarnos de que… De que Lily y yo… Somos hermanas…

¿CÓMO?.- gritaron todos, atónitos, menos Sarah.

Es una larga historia… Pero creo que fue demasiado para ella… Pobre Lily… Pobre de mí… .- Marife suspiró.

Wakabayashi recordó lo que Lily le había confesado el día en que ella fue a pedir trabajo al Pía Carrot. Ella había ido a Japón a buscar a su hermana perdida… La cual resultó ser Marife… Recordó también que más de una vez pensó que Lily y Marife se parecían muchísimo, incluso Misaki una vez creyó que eran hermanas… La respuesta siempre estuvo enfrente de Lily todo ese tiempo y ella nunca se dio cuenta… Genzo conocía suficientemente a Lily como para saber que una noticia como ésa la afectaría sobremanera. Sabía también que ella era muy impulsiva y que podría llegar a cometer alguna locura estando en estado de shock… Wakabayashi no perdió más tiempo y le pidió a los guardias que lo dejaran salir.

¿A dónde vas?.- le gritó Matsuyama.

A buscar a Lily. No me voy a quedar aquí sabiendo que ella está desaparecida y muy trastornada.- respondió Wakabayashi, lanzándole un reto con la mirada.-

Voy contigo.- contestó Matsuyama.

Yo también voy con ustedes.- terció Marife.

No.- la detuvo Misaki.- Tú necesitas descansar… La noticia también te afectó a ti…

Marife quería huir; en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos de soportar el desdén de Misaki, pero Sarah ya había corrido a buscar consuelo a los brazos de Izawa…

No sé ni qué pensar… .- murmuró Marife.

No pienses en nada.- Misaki la abrazó.

Ella enterró la cara en su hombro.

Wakabayashi solo tenía en la mente el encontrar a Lily, costara lo que costara. No le importaba que ella no lo quisiera, lo único que le interesaba era saber que ella estaba bien, sana y salva, y que no cometería ninguna locura. No sabía ni por dónde comenzar a buscar, pero su instinto le decía que tal vez…

El cielo encapotado anunciaba la proximidad de una tormenta.

**Notas:**

Para todos aquellos que no los saben, los gemelos no tienen por qué ser idénticos siempre. Hay dos clases de gemelos, los bivitelinos y los univitelinos. Los univitelinos sí son idénticos, pero los bivitelinos no siempre lo son, incluso pueden tener sexos diferentes. Pues bien, Lily y Marife (solo en este fic) son gemelas bivitelinas, por ese motivo son parecidas pero no idénticas. Y aquí les presenté el momento educativo del fic xD.

_Tengo todo excepto a ti, _interpretada por Luis Miguel.

¡Final, final! ¡Se acerca el final! ¡Qué fic tan jalado! xD


	16. Puras tragedias

**Capítulo dieciséis. Puras tragedias.**

Wakabayashi le pidió prestado su automóvil a Munemasa Katagiri (jajaja, no me lo imagino haciendo esto) y salió a buscar a Lily por las calles de Tokio. Matsuyama iba con él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino... De pronto, el celular de Wakabayashi comenzó a sonar y él activó el "manos libres".

¿Hola? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo estás, Yoshiko?.- habló Genzo, mirando a Matsuyama de reojo.- Lo siento, ahora estoy ocupado... Precisamente estoy con él... No, ni vayas al campamento, no estamos allá... Lily desapareció y estamos buscándola... No, ¿para qué quieres acompañarnos? No creo que sea conveniente... Como quieras, paso por ti en diez minutos, ni un minuto más, sino estás lista te dejo. Hasta pronto.- y colgó

¿Era Yoshiko?.- inquirió Matsuyama, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

Sí.- respondió Genzo, escuetamente.

¿Qué quiere?

Acompañarnos.

¿Para qué?

No sé, se lo preguntas tú mismo ahora que vayamos por ella.

Matsuyama no respondió. Se limitó a mirar fijamente hacia el frente. Gruesos goterones de lluvia habían comenzado a caer; la gente corría en busca de refugio. ¿Estaría Lily resguardada también? Wakabayashi no podía dejar de pensar en eso. No le importaba que ella no lo amara, él sí la amaba y haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, aun cuando eso significara el tener que dejar que se quedara con Matsuyama... Ya después vería qué podría hacer por Yoshiko...

Yoshiko los esperaba a las afueras de su casa, vestida con un impermeable rosa. Matsuyama se bajó a abrirle la puerta del carro. Momentáneamente, quedaron ambos muy cerca el uno de la otra y los recuerdos los envolvieron a los dos... Wakabayashi carraspeó, dándoles a entender que ése no era el momento...

¿Tienes alguna idea de en dónde pueda estar Lily, Wakabayashi?.- inquirió Matsuyama, algo serio.

Solo una corazonada, nada más.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Tú sabes en dónde podría estar?

No.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?.- preguntó Yoshiko, desde el asiento de atrás.

Dejémoslo en problemas familiares.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.

¡Ah!

Nadie agregó nada más. Wakabayashi estacionó el auto muy cerca de un puente altísimo que se elevaba sobre una franja del mar. Éste se veía embravecido y las olas azotaban con furia los pilares del puente. Para ese entonces, la lluvia ya caía a raudales y la visibilidad era casi nula. Realmente, ése era un sitio muy peligroso para estar en esos momentos...

¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- cuestionó Yoshiko, algo nerviosa.

Buscando a Lily.- respondió Genzo (Finding Lily, jejeje)

¿Aquí?.- Matsuyama estaba sorprendido.- ¿Crees que ella pueda estar aquí?

Conozco su carácter. Es como la furia de un huracán.- aclaró Genzo.- Y la única manera de controlar un desastre así es con otro desastre similar o peor...

O sea, dicho en lenguaje cristiano, crees que su temperamento se controlará en un sitio extremadamente peligroso para la vida.- dijo Yoshiko.

Exactamente.- confirmó Genzo.

Esa mujer está loca.- murmuró Matsuyama.

Tal vez, pero te diré algo: loca y todo, yo la amo. Y tú no la quieres ni la mitad de lo que yo la deseo.- Genzo retó a Matsuyama con la mirada.

¿Eso crees?.- preguntó Matsuyama, enojado.

Lo digo y lo sostengo. Sé que tú no la quieres, solo la estás usando para vengarte de mí y de Yoshiko porque sabes que a ambos nos duele verlos juntos. Por eso estoy furioso contigo, no me importa que quieras vengarte de mí pero jamás te perdonaré el hecho de que estés usando así a Lily.- Genzo miró a Matsuyama con tanto odio que Yoshiko pensó que se liarían a golpes.

Bueno, hablamos de esto después.- dijo ella.- Por ahora hay que buscar a Lily.

Estoy de acuerdo.- Matsuyama abrió la puerta del coche, pero Wakabayashi lo detuvo por el brazo.

No. Tú quédate aquí a cuidar a Yoshiko, este sitio es peligroso.- le ordenó.- Yo iré a buscar a Lily.

Increíblemente, Matsuyama obedeció sin protestar. Wakabayashi bajó del automóvil y comenzó a caminar por las orillas del puente, las cuales se volvían cada vez más resbaladizas y peligrosas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Taro había llevado a Marife a su departamento, el cual se encontraba vacío debido a que Hades y el señor Takenoushi habían salido también en busca de Lily. Sarah, por su parte, hizo lo propio con Izawa.

Gracias por traerme.- musitó Marife, cuando entraron.

No hay de qué.- contestó Taro.- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo un rato?

No, no, está bien, no importa, gracias.- negó ella.- Estaré bien aquí sola.

Pero su mirada le decía a Misaki todo lo contrario...

Me quedaré contigo.- la contradijo Misaki.- Por lo menos hasta que llegue tu hermano.

Es que no puedo creerlo.- estalló Marife, de repente.- No puede ser que Lily y yo seamos gemelas, es que no puede ser...

Uhm, una vez te dije que... .- comenzó a decir Taro.

Que ella y yo nos parecíamos mucho.- completó ella.

Sí...

Pero aun así... El mundo es pequeñísimo... No puede ser que llevemos cuatro años de vivir y trabajar juntas y que nunca nos hayamos enterado de nuestro parentesco...

Bueno, supongo que ninguna de las dos se imaginó que tendrían una gemela...

No, pero dicen que ésas cosas se sienten... Y si te he de ser sincera, una parte de mí siempre sintió que le faltaba algo...

FLASH BACK 

_Unos cuantos años atrás..._

_Marife espiaba a un importante abogado, acusado de cometer múltiples fraudes... Casi estaba por atraparlo, esta vez no se le iría... Pero entonces, alguien más entró en escena: otra detective estaba siguiéndole los pasos a la misma presa... Marife no iba a permitir que esa chica le quitara el trabajo..._

_Fue algo arriesgado. Marife persiguió al tipo hasta un callejón oscuro. Él la descubrió y al sentirse amenazado, sacó una navaja de bolsillo y amagó con ella a Marife. Ella por un momento no supo qué hacer, la hoja filosa casi le cortaba el cuello... De pronto, una sombra surgió rápidamente entre las sombras y golpeó al sujeto certeramente en la cabeza, el cual cayó inmediatamente al suelo, inconsciente... Marife volteó a ver a su salvadora, la cual, increíblemente, era muy parecida a ella, excepto por los ojos..._

_Deberías de andarte con cuidado con estos tipos, nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar cuando se sienten intimidados.- le dijo ella._

_Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta.- Marife sonrió.- Muchas gracias por salvarme, eh..._

_Yo soy Lily Del Valle.- la chica sonrió.- Y he estado siguiendo a este tipo por meses._

_Yo soy Marife Takenoushi y también he estado siguiendo a este sujeto._

_Ambas sonrieron y se tendieron las manos. Lily y Marife decidieron atrapar al tipo entre las dos y ambas recibieron el crédito por el trabajo. Se acoplaron casi inmediatamente, ambas se sentían muy a gusto la una con la otra, por lo que decidieron hacerse socias y compañeras de vivienda, además. Marife tenía más hermanas, pero Lily era algo así como su complemento. Y ella estaba segura de que Lily se sentía igual con respecto a Marife..._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Marife, ¿te sientes bien?.- le preguntó Misaki, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien... .- contestó ella, algo distraída.

Iré a prepararte un té.- ofreció Misaki, pero en esos momentos su celular comenzó a repiquetear.- ¿Hola? ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa, Yoshiko? No, ahorita no puedo. Pues porque no estoy en el campamento, estoy en el departamento de Marife... Luego te explico. ¿Qué cosa? No, no vengas. ¿Para qué...? Ahhh, me colgó...

¿Era tu hermana?.- preguntó Marife.

Sí, y viene para acá. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos a los dos.

¿Qué cosa?

No sé, alguna idea de las suyas...

Taro y Marife se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Después, él se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle un té a su compañera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La corazonada de Wakabayashi no falló. Lily estaba sola, sentada en un reborde del puente, peligrosamente cerca de la orilla. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos, no llevaba puesta más que la camiseta de tirantes y el diminuto short que traía en la mañana.

¿Cómo es que Wakabayashi supo que encontraría a Lily ahí? ¿Por qué precisamente ese puente? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Simplemente su corazón lo guió hasta ese lugar. Siempre había actuado siguiendo los consejos que su mente fría y calculadora le dictaban, pero en esa ocasión tuvo que permitir que fueran sus sentimientos cálidos y genuinos los que lo guiaran...

Lily.- Genzo habló con suavidad.

Ella no le hizo caso. Estaba sentada, abrazándose las piernas al tiempo que se mecía suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Éste es un sitio muy peligroso ahora.- continuó él.- Deberíamos irnos de aquí.

Vete tú, nadie te pidió que vinieras.- contestó ella, sin mirarlo.

Las lágrimas escurrían a raudales por su rostro. Genzo se sentó a un lado de ella y con suavidad se las secó.

¿Por qué me molestas?.- gritó ella, de repente.- ¿Por qué vienes a interrumpirme ahora? ¡No me siento de humor en estos momentos como para aguantar tus reclamos!

No he venido a reclamarte nada.- la contradijo él, suavemente.- Solo quiero sacarte de aquí cuanto antes.

¿Y eso por qué te interesa?

Porque lo único que yo quiero es que estés a salvo.

¡Ja! ¿Crees que voy a pensar que eso te importa? Si bien que sé que me odias por haberte engañado... .- ante estas palabras, Lily comenzó a llorar otra vez.- No importa que mi padre y mi novio nunca me hayan querido, sino que también el hombre al que amo con todas mis fuerzas me detesta más que a nada en el mundo...

Lily se levantó súbitamente y caminó hasta la orilla del puente, se subió a otro reborde y se paró muy cerquita de la orilla. Wakabayashi inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

¿Qué crees que haces?.- le preguntó.- No pensarás saltar...

¿Y a ti te importa si lo hago o no? No, ¿verdad?

¡No digas estupideces, claro que me importa!.- estalló Wakabayashi. El miedo a perderla lo hacían actuar a la defensiva.- ¿Crees acaso que estaría aquí, parado en la orilla de un puente que se cierne peligrosamente sobre el mar en medio de una tempestad solo por que sí? ¿Crees que si no me importaras estaría arriesgando así mi vida por ti?

Estás aquí por lástima, eso ha de ser.- lo rebatió Lily, tercamente.- A mí nadie nunca me ha querido. Mi padre me abandonó, mi madre me mintió, mi actual novio me utiliza para darle celos a su ex... Como si no me diera cuenta de que Matsuyama aun quiere a Yoshiko, pero eso no me importa porque lo que más me duele es que el hombre a quien en realidad quiero nunca me corresponderá porque lo traicioné... Pero me lo tengo bien merecido...

¿Y saltando encontrarías la solución? ¡Qué fácil te dejas vencer!.- estalló Genzo.- Yo sé que tú no eres así de cobarde. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Ya te lo dije, nadie me quiere.- Lily hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.

¿Y YO QUÉ? ¿CÓMO TE DOY A ENTENDER QUE SI ARRIESGO MI VIDA POR ESTAR AQUÍ ES PORQUE TE AMO?.- gritó Genzo.

No es verdad, tú no me quieres.- Lily lo miraba, llorosa.

¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?.- Genzo se subió al reborde también y se paró junto a Lily.

Ambos estaban muy cerca de caerse. El sitio en donde estaban parados era muy estrecho y tarde o temprano uno de los dos caería...

¿Qué haces?.- inquirió Lily, angustiada.- ¡Te vas a caer! ¡Bájate inmediatamente!

No. Si tú saltas yo saltaré detrás de ti.- Genzo la miró fijamente.

¿Por qué haces esto?.- Lily lloraba a mares.

Porque quiero que entiendas de una buena vez que lo único que yo deseo es verte sonreír.- Genzo tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Lily.- Pero no sé por qué motivo solo consigo hacerte llorar... No me importa que no me quieras, no me importa que me hayas engañado... Yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz...

Lily ya no pudo más. Se abrazó a Genzo y soltó todas sus lágrimas. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos y con mucho cuidado hizo que ambos bajaran del reborde y se pusieran a salvo.

Siempre te cuidaré.- murmuró Genzo, con sus labios pegados al cabello de Lily.- Siempre...

Ése fue el límite de las fuerzas de Lily. Se dejó caer en el abismo, sin temor, porque sabía que Wakabayashi la estaría protegiendo...

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues para los que no sepan qué es un "manos libres", les explicaré que ésta es una función que tienen algunos teléfonos celulares mediante la cual uno puede hablar cuando tiene las manos ocupadas (como cuando se está manejando, por ejemplo) gracias a un micrófono que se conecta al teléfono.

_Bueno, este capítulo tiene el título de "Puras tragedias" porque es demasiado melodramático, a mi parecer. Ésas palabras las digo yo siempre cada vez que una novela, película o serie me resultan demasiado sentimentaloides... ¬¬_

Por cierto que en este capítulo Lily exageró un poco (¿de veras?). Quiero hacer la aclaración de que ella en realidad nunca quiso saltar del puente, pero se dio cuenta de que Genzo se mostraba muy preocupado por ella y quiso aprovecharse de la situación porque ella pensaba que él nunca le perdonaría su traición. Dicho en otras palabras, fue chantaje psicológico. La hicieron reaccionar el hecho de que Wakabayashi estuviera dispuesto a saltar detrás de ella.

¿Se entendió la explicación que di acerca de cómo fue que Wakabayashi supo que Lily se encontraría en ese puente? Sino, ahí les va de nuevo: Lily tiene un carácter muy temperamental y ella no se tranquiliza estando en un sitio tranquilo y relajado, sino que se calma en presencia de desastres naturales o situaciones que superen con mucho la fuerza de su enojo, por eso fue que Genzo pensó que ella podría encontrarse en uno de los sitios más peligrosos de la ciudad. ¿Se entendió ahora sí?


	17. El final, se acerca ya

**Capítulo diecisiete. El final, se acerca ya...**

_Genzo cargó a Lily hasta el automóvil. Yoshiko, al verlos llegar, abrió la portezuela trasera para que Wakabayashi acomodara a la joven desmayada en el asiento, quien iba envuelta en la gabardina de él. Acto seguido, Genzo subió y puso en marcha el motor sin decir ni media palabra._

Vaya que eres adivino... .- murmuró Yoshiko.- ¿Cómo supiste que ella estaba aquí?

Ya te lo expliqué, fue una corazonada.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.

¿Se encuentra bien?.- inquirió Matsuyama.- ¿Por qué viene inconsciente.

Creo que fue demasiado para ella, pero se pondrá bien... Espero... Hazme el favor de llamarle a Misaki para que le avise a Takenoushi que su hermana se encuentra a salvo...

Los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Hades. Genzo llevó a Lily hasta su recámara y la acostó con suavidad en la cama. El señor Takenoushi había llevado a un doctor para que revisara a su recién encontrada hija, y mientras éste hacía su trabajo, los jóvenes esperaban afuera, un tanto intranquilos.

Ojalá y esté bien.- murmuró Sarah, quien estaba fuertemente abrazada de Izawa.

Claro que lo estará, hierba mala nunca muere.- murmuró Hades.

Vaya manera de demostrar tu preocupación.- Alisse le dio un codazo.

Bueno, qué quieres, no todos los días te enteras de que tienes otra media hermana...

Marife, sigilosamente, se escabulló para subirse a la azotea, al más puro estilo de Lily. Muchos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza... Era demasiado el haberse enterado de que tenía una gemela, aunque también era reconfortante, en cierta medida...

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a aullarle a la Luna?.- preguntó Taro, a sus espaldas.

No, ésa es costumbre de Lily.- contestó Marife.- Yo simplemente vengo a observar las estrellas...

Ya veo... .- Misaki se paró a un lado de ella, mirando hacia el cielo.

Por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Quiero preguntarte algo.- dijo Taro, de pronto.

¿Qué cosa?

¿También fingiste estar interesada en mí? ¿Fue otra de tus mentiras?

Taro...

Wakabayashi me contó que Lily solo estuvo jugando con él. ¿Tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo?

Es muy cruel de tu parte que vengas a reclamarme eso ahora.- protestó Marife.- Además, no sé por qué Wakabayashi se queja de que Lily jugó con él, ni que fuera tan tarado como para no darse cuenta de que ella está más que perdidamente enamorada de él.

Eso no es lo que me interesa ahora.- la cortó Misaki.- Solo quiero saber si tú me mentiste en eso también...

No es justo que me preguntes eso.- Marife lo miró de frente.- Yo... Yo me enamoré de ti desde que tu novia me mostró tu fotografía. Pero no sé que esperabas que hiciera, tú estabas comprometido, yo estaba cumpliendo mi trabajo y no estaba entre mis planes mezclar lo profesional con lo personal...

Wakabayashi me dijo que aquí los podía encontrar.- los interrumpió Yoshiko Yamaoka.- Me alegra que estén juntos, tengo algo que decirles a los dos.

Ahora no, Yoshiko.- negó Misaki.

_Ahora_.- lo contradijo ella.- Tiene que ser en este momento. Taro, sé que me vas a odiar por esto, pero yo tengo la culpa de que Azumi pensara que tú le eras infiel.

¿Cómo dices?.- gritaron Marife y Taro, sorprendidos.

Sí. Tú sabes que yo nunca la he soportado. Nunca he creído que ella sea la chica adecuada para ti. No soportaba verlos juntos, así que cuando me quedaba a solas con ella le insinuaba que quizás tú estabas saliendo con otra.

¡Yoshiko!.- Taro estaba indignadísimo.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

Vamos, Taro. Sé que hice mal, lo reconozco, pero en el fondo tú sabes mejor que nadie que tu relación con Azumi no iba a funcionar. No ibas a seguir soportando por mucho tiempo el que ella estuviera acosándote con sus celos.

Misaki no respondió. Marife se dio cuenta de que Yoshiko había dado en el clavo.

Además... .- continuó la media hermana de Misaki.- Si realmente hubieras estado tan enamorado de Azumi como dices estarlo, no te habrías fijado en Marife...

Tú que sabes... .- murmuró Taro.

No soy ciega. Ni mensa. Ni tampoco nací ayer. Me he dado cuenta de cómo se miran cuando están juntos... Ambos están enamorados, no me lo pueden negar...

Marife y Taro se pusieron colorados.

Sé que hice mal, no debí de haber hecho lo que hice... Pero piénsalo bien, hermanito, si yo no le hubiera metido dudas a Azumi nunca habríamos conocido a Marife... .- Yoshiko sonrió.- Y no me puedes negar que el haberla conocido es una de las mejores cosas que nos han pasado...

Sí... .- dijo Taro, en voz bajísima.

No eches a perderlo todo por una estupidez. Es cierto que Marife te engañó pero al final de cuentas ella solo cumplía con su trabajo... .- Yoshiko hizo el intento de retirarse.- Me voy, supongo que tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar...

Taro miró a su hermana irse. Realmente había madurado mucho... Después, volteó a ver a Marife, quien lo miraba fijamente.

No sabes cuán arrepentida estoy de haberte mentido, Taro.- le dijo.

Misaki suspiró. Realmente sería una estupidez el dejarla ir por su tonto orgullo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Lily había recobrado la conciencia. Lo primero que hizo fue el pedir hablar con Wakabayashi. Éste miró a Matsuyama; se suponía que lo lógico hubiera sido que Lily quisiera hablar con su novio pero no fue así... Matsuyama se encogió de hombros. Wakabayashi lo entendió como una señal y entró al cuarto, sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar dentro...

Pero Lily estaba acostada sobre la cama, con su larguísimo cabello desparramado sobre la almohada. Se vía tan tranquila que Genzo pensó que chica más hermosa no vería jamás... Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar sus pasos.

Hola.- dijo, débilmente.

¿Cómo te sientes?.- él se sentó en el borde de su cama.

Mucho mejor, gracias. Lamento... Lamento el haberme comportado como una idiota... Tú sabes, yo no habría saltado, solo estaba...

Shhh... .- Genzo le puso un dedo en los labios.- No me digas nada ahora, lo importante es que estés bien... Todos están muy preocupados...

¿Quiénes son todos?

Tu padre, para empezar, tus hermanos...

¡Ja! ¿Crees que voy a creer que a mi padre le preocupo?.- dijo Lily, sarcásticamente.

Es la verdad.- la contradijo Genzo.

Por favor, en veintitrés años nunca se preocupó por mí. ¿Por qué habría de empezar ahora?

Mira, yo desconozco los motivos de tu padre para hacer lo que hizo. Pero de algo estoy seguro: no debió de haber sido una decisión fácil para él el dejarte ir.

Eso no es cierto, prefirió a Marife.- Lily comenzó a llorar suavemente.- Así como mi madre me prefirió a mí. No es justo, a las dos nos rechazaron...

Lily, ellos no las rechazaron... Sus motivos debieron de tener, recuerda que después de todo son seres humanos y cometen errores, como todos. Además, nunca es demasiado tarde para perdonar... Créeme...

¿Me lo dices tú, que me odias por haberte engañado?.- sollozó ella.- Sé que nunca me perdonarás el hecho de que te haya mentido...

Sí, me dolió que me traicionaras, lo reconozco. Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo el dolor y del hecho de que te hayas acostado con Matsuyama...

¡Yo no me acosté con Matsuyama!.- gritó Lily, de pronto.

Por favor, no me lo quieras negar, sé muy bien lo que vi...

Para que lo sepas, las apariencias engañan. No hicimos nada...

No intentes mentirme otra vez... .- Genzo habló con enojo.- Me molesta más que me lo niegues que el haberte visto haciéndolo con él.

¡No estoy mintiéndote! ¡Entre Matsuyama y yo no pasó nada!.- estalló Lily.

¡Te encontré semidesnuda entre sus brazos! ¿Me vas a decir que eso no fue nada importante para ti? ¿Esperas que te crea que no llegaste a más con él?.- Genzo estalló, acosado por los celos.

¿Sabes qué?.- gritó Lily, muy dolida.- Creo que fue un error el haberte pedido que hablaras conmigo. Iba a decirte algo muy importante, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no te va a importar... Tú fuiste el que me mintió, nunca estuviste enamorado de mí... Vete, ya no quiero verte...

Esto último hizo molestar mucho a Wakabayashi. Él no había mentido en sus sentimientos... Sin agregar nada más, salió de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuyama y Yoshiko se sentían raros en medio de tanto desconocido. Además, estaba el hecho de que casi todos estaban emparentados entre sí, según supieron por los comentarios. Izawa justificaba su presencia al hacerle compañía a Sarah, y Misaki, al parecer, estaba arreglando ciertos asuntos con Marife, y pues Wakabayashi... Era obvio lo que Wakabayashi estaba haciendo ahí, pero Yoshiko y Matsuyama ni vela tenían en el entierro...

Creo que lo mejor será que me marche.- comentó Yoshiko, en voz baja.- Después de todo, ya dejó de llover...

Te acompaño.- ofreció Matsuyama.- No tengo nada qué hacer aquí...

Pero Lily es tu...

Por favor, como si no supieras que ella está enamorada de Wakabayashi... Solo anduvo conmigo para darle celos a él...

Uhm... .- Yoshiko no dijo nada, pero bien que sabía que lo propio había hecho Matsuyama con Lily para darle celos a ella.- Como quieras...

Ambos salieron a la recién mojada calle. El aire tenía un dulce olor a tierra mojada...

Me encanta pasear después de la lluvia.- comentó Yoshiko.- El aire siempre huele a tiempos mejores.

Sí.- respondió Matsuyama.- Aunque prefiero la nieve...

Yoshiko sonrió. Matsuyama siempre había sido fanático de la nieve...

Sabes algo.- comentó Matsuyama, de pronto.- Creo que he sido muy injusto contigo... Ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de explicarme lo que pasó entre tú y Wakabayashi...

Ahhh...

Es decir... Estaba enojadísimo, no podía creer que te hubieses besado con él... Llegué a conclusiones precipitadas, pero fueron los celos los que me hicieron actuar de esa manera... Y pues... No entendía. Estaba ciego. Pero ahora, con lo de Wakabayashi y Lily... Cuando él nos encontró juntos en la cama...

¡AHHHH!.- Yoshiko gimió de dolor.- ¿Acaso tú y ella...?.- No pudo concluir la frase.

¿No sabías que...? ¿Wakabayashi no te dijo...?

Él no me comentó nada... .- dijo ella, muy triste.

Bueno, en el caso que te importe... Entre Lily y yo no pasó gran cosa. Sí, nos besamos y tuvimos un pequeño arrumaco, pero Wakabayashi llegó antes de que pasara algo más... Pero él pensó que sí habíamos llegado más lejos y eso me hizo a mí pensar que... Que quizás yo también malinterpreté las cosas contigo y con él... Me dejé llevar por lo que vi...

¿Y eso que significa?.- Yoshiko luchaba para no llorar de los celos.

Significa que... Que quizás debí de haberle dado una oportunidad a lo nuestro...

Yoshiko se detuvo. No quería levantar la mirada, estaba muy dolida... Sin embargo, las palabras de Matsuyama habían llevado consigo una ligera brisa de esperanza...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma noche, después de que abandonó el departamento de Lily, Genzo se fue en busca de Marie Schneider. Habló claramente con ella y le dijo que su relación había terminado. Marie se sorprendió de que él no hubiera hecho eso antes, pero a pesar de que estaba muy triste y dolida por la ruptura, en el fondo se sintió muy aliviada...

De vuelta en el campamento, Genzo se hizo la promesa de dedicarse enteramente al fútbol. Nunca más dejaría que una mujer volviera a interferir con su sueño de convertirse en el mejor guardameta de todos...


	18. Un final extraño para un fic extraño

**Capítulo dieciocho. Un final extraño para un fic extraño...**

Emily Del Valle llegó a Japón a los pocos días de los hechos ocurridos. Quien la llamó fue el propio Joseph Takenoushi, preocupado por sus dos hijas. Marife había aceptado con más tranquilidad los hechos, pero Lily aun estaba muy dolida y todavía tenía deseos de mandar a su familia a freír espárragos (ya conocen a Lily...).

Para Del Valle y Takenoushi no fue fácil revivir los días que pasaron juntos en México y mucho menos lo fue el tener que explicarle a sus hijas el por qué las separaron. Ninguno de los dos habría querido separar a unas gemelas que merecían estar juntas, más porque ambos padres habían visto lo que sus hijas habían sufrido por haber estado separadas, pero la vida no les había dado muchas opciones...

Sé que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien.- decía el señor Takenoushi.- Pero fue un pequeño descuido que ninguno de los dos previno...

Pero queremos que sepan que a pesar de eso nosotros no nos arrepentimos de haberlas tenido.- decía la señora Del Valle.- Ustedes iluminaron nuestra existencia con su llegada y hasta la fecha lo siguen haciendo. Cada uno de nosotros pensó siempre en la hija que no tuvo a su lado. Entiendan por favor que si nunca hemos querido comunicarnos entre nosotros fue porque no queríamos perturbarlas con algo así...

Pero nunca hemos dejado de pensar en ustedes...

Marife tenía muchos deseos de abrazar a su madre. Lily, aunque tenía ganas de hacer lo propio con su padre, su orgullo aun no se lo permitía. Seguía enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados, sentada en el sillón más alejado de la sala del departamento.

¿Qué les parece si intentamos un reencuentro?.- sugirió Emily.- Cada quien tiene ya su propia familia pero eso no significa que no podamos vernos de vez en cuando...

Pues ustedes pueden verse de vez en cuando, pero a mí no me incluyan en su hipocresía.- Lily se levantó del sillón y, para variar, se subió a la azotea.

No sabía qué hacer. Ansiaba con toda su alma el poder abrazar a su padre y tenía muchas ganas de volver a estar con su madre pero el dolor de su corazón la estaban alejando de ellos. Quizás nunca les perdonaría que les hubieran hecho eso a ella y a Marife...

Con nada se te quita el complejo de perro, ¿eh?.- habló Hades, a sus espaldas, quien venía acompañado por Sarah.

Ya me conoces.- musitó ella.

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, media hermana?

¡Ja! ¿Quién diría que resultaríamos ser parientes?

Yo siempre te vi como una hermana, no me sorprende que realmente lo seas...

Ni te acostumbres, dentro de poco me desapareceré...

No digas esas cosas, Lily, me asustas.- comentó Sarah.- Todos te queremos.

No seas tan terca. Nuestros padres cometieron errores, es cierto, pero entiende también que están deseosos de corregirlos... Dales al menos la oportunidad de intentarlo... .- sugirió Hades.

Lily ya no sabía qué hacer. Ya no tenía deseos de seguir luchando... Hades y Sarah la abrazaron.

Ya, hermanita, ata otra vez a tu demonio interno.- le dijo él.- Ve allá abajo y protagoniza una de tus tan famosas reconciliaciones...

Sí, será muy lindo con la familia aquí reunida.- opinó Sarah.

Pues ya qué... .- gruñó Lily. Pero sonrió.

Por cierto... Quizás no debería de preguntar pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer con Wakabayashi?

No lo sé... Sinceramente no lo sé...

¿Tú lo amas?

Sí...

¿Entonces por qué le dudas? Ve y díselo.

No. Él cree que me acosté con Matsuyama y eso me lo va a recordar el resto de mi vida...

¿TE ACOSTASTE CON MATSUYAMA?.- Hades y Sarah gritaron.

¡Que no! No me acosté con él, nomás nos besamos pero nada más... Y Genzo creyó otra cosa, pero de veras, no dormí con él...

Porque no les dieron oportunidad... .- murmuró Hades. Lily le dio un pisotón.

Hermana, si de verdad amas a Wakabayashi, también deberías de luchar por él.- Sarah controló sus ganas de reírse.- Quizás él sea el amor de tu vida...

Una cosa a la vez.- Lily se hizo a un lado para evitar el golpe de Hades.- Primero vamos a arreglar nuestros problemas familiares...

Lily, Sarah y Hades bajaron. En la sala aun los esperaban el señor Takenoushi, la señora Del Valle y Marife. Esta última abrió sus brazos. Lily corrió hacia ella y las dos gemelas se fundieron en el abrazo del reencuentro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el campamento japonés, los muchachos conversaban sobre los hechos ocurridos.

¡Qué lío el de las hermanas Takenoushi/Del Valle, no?.- opinaba Taki.

Sí pues, un verdadero lío, pero esas chicas son un encanto.- comentó Izawa, feliz porque Sarah había aceptado ser su novia.

Jaja, mira tú, lo dices porque ya conseguiste emparejarte con una de ellas.- se burló Urabe.- Y mexicana, además...

No, te equivocas, Sarah es colombiana.- lo corrigió Izawa.

¿Y cómo es que ella es colombiana si Lily es mexicana?

No sé, pero lo mismo pasa con Marife y su hermano Hades, ella es mexicana y él es argentino...

¡Qué lío!

Sí...

¿Será demasiado tarde para que yo lo intente con alguna?.- preguntó Ishizaki, con ilusión.

Jajaja, pues yo creo que sí, pero de todas maneras dudo mucho que alguna te haga caso... .- Urabe no podía dejar de reírse.

¡Oye!

De cualquier modo, Sarah me contó que Marife y Misaki arreglaron sus problemas.- dijo Izawa.

¿En serio?

Sí. Supe también que ayer Misaki habló con Azumi y le dijo que no quería volver a saber de ella jamás... Él estaba muy enojado, y muy dolido, por lo que ella le hizo...

¡Ah! ¿Entonces Misaki y Azumi terminaron definitivamente?.- inquirió Taki.

Sí, y según sé, ahora él le pidió a Marife que fuera su novia... Ella aceptó, muy feliz, aunque algo comentó de que esperaba que su hermano Hades nunca se enterara porque sino habría problemas... No sé por qué habrá dicho eso... .- Izawa se encogió de hombros.

Jajaja. Pues la verdad, siento algo de lástima por Azumi... .- comentó Ishizaki.

Naaa, ya conoces a Misaki, quizás después se le pase el enojo y le vuelva a hablar... Aunque de segurito a Marife no la va a dejar nunca... Se nota que está enamoradísimo de ella...

¿Y Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Urabe.

¿Y Matsuyama?.- preguntó Taki.

¿Y Lily?.- preguntó Ishizaki.

¿Y Yoshiko?.- preguntó Izawa.

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron unos a otros y se encogieron de hombros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuyama se acercó a Wakabayashi con el fin de hacer las paces.

Wakabayashi, tenemos que hablar.- le dijo.

¿Sobre qué?.- preguntó éste, con cara de pocos amigos.

Sobre Lily...

Mira, no me importa, haz lo que quieras.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Solo hazla feliz y ya, no me vengas a repasarme en la cara el hecho de que ella te haya preferido a ti... Yo me hago a un lado, no me interesa, lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz...

¿Quieres callarte por una vez y escucharme?.- lo cortó Matsuyama.- Ella no está enamorada de mí, vamos, apenas y le gusto. Lily está más que loca por ti, te ama con todo su corazón, date cuenta de eso...

¿Y si eso es verdad por qué durmió contigo?.- Wakabayashi encaró a Matsuyama.

No seas idiota, entre Lily yo no pasó nada. Tú llegaste justo a tiempo, pero de cualquier manera, aunque tú no nos hubieses interrumpido ella al final me habría detenido. No es la clase de chica que se acueste con cualquiera, como ella no me ama al final me habría rechazado antes de que otra cosa pasara.

¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? ¿No dormiste con ella?.- a Wakabayashi poco le faltó para zarandear a Matsuyama hasta sacarle toda la verdad.

Sí, es la verdad, no dormí con ella. Y ahora, por fin entiendo lo que pasó entre Yoshiko y tú... Y quiero que recuerdes eso, esa vez tú me pediste que no me dejara llevar por lo que vi, porque las cosas no eran lo que aparentaban ser... Ahora yo te digo lo mismo, no te dejes llevar por lo que viste... No cometas mi mismo error, no pierdas a la mujer a quien amas solo por un malentendido.

Wakabayashi no necesitó escuchar más. Sin importar que aun no terminara el entrenamiento, salió del campamento para ir en busca de la única mujer que había conseguido enamorarlo por completo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cama, pensando. Había logrado superar la barrera del orgullo y consiguió reconciliarse con su familia. Ahora ya tenía una gemela, un medio hermano y un padre verdadero, además de su madre y su querida hermana. Bueno, Alejandro Del Valle seguía siendo su verdadero padre, pero era agradable el poder contar también con Joseph Takenoushi...

Sin embargo, aun quedaba pendiente el tema de su corazón. Ella amaba a Wakabayashi. Al principio, lo consideró un engreído mujeriego y charlatán, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que Genzo no tenía nada de eso... Era apuesto, inteligente, amable, carismático... Y muy gentil, aun recordaba la manera tan dulce en como él la sacó del puente... Lily estaba perdidamente enamorada de Genzo, pero él jamás volvería a creer en ella... Y sus hermanos no la ayudaban mucho. Marife se había hecho novia de Taro, Hades tenía a Alisse y Sarah se había emparejado con Mamoru... Y ella, ella estaba sola como perro...

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió bruscamente y Genzo Wakabayashi entró por ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?.- gritó ella.

Genzo no respondió. Se le dejó ir y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios. Lily se quedó sin aliento.

¿Qué rayos crees que haces?.- le reclamó ella, cuando se separaron.- No puedes entra en mi casa así como así y besarme sin previo aviso...

Te amo, Lily Del Valle.- contestó Genzo.- Te amo, y no me importa nada más. Solo sé que quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días y que te haré tan feliz que nunca más tendrás el deseo de querer arrojarte por un puente. (¡Pero existen los barrancos y las ventanas! Jajajaja)

¿Y crees que te va a resultar así de fácil? Me ofendiste, dudaste de mí... .- Lily seguía metida en su terco orgullo.- Ni creas que voy a perdonar el hecho de que no me hayas creído que no dormí con Matsuy...

Lily había hecho el intento de salir de la habitación, pero Genzo la tomó por la cintura, la cargó y se la acomodó en el hombro, cual costal de papas. Ella pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda musculosa y apetecible de Genzo para que éste la soltara, pero él ni se inmutó.

¡Bájame, infeliz! ¿Qué te estás creyendo?.- gritaba ella.- ¡No soy un objeto como para que me trates de esta manera! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Hades! ¡Sarah! ¡Marife!

Pero sus hermanos ni caso le hicieron. Todo lo contrario, le ayudaron a Wakabayashi en su "secuestro": Sarah los despidió con un "buena suerte", Marife le pegó un post-it en la boca a Lily para que se callara y Hades les abrió la puerta.

Hasta pronto. ¡Y ya no la traigas de regreso!.- gritó Hades, al tiempo que Sarah y Marife se reían de lo lindo.

Genzo abrió la puerta del coche y acomodó su preciada carga en el asiento del copiloto. Lily se arrancó el post-it de la boca.

¡Traidores! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?.- les gritó a sus hermanos, aunque Genzo ya había encendido el auto.

Condujo hasta una colina que se elevaba sobre el vasto Tokio. Era un sitio retirado y tranquilo, además de hermoso. Las copas de los árboles se movían con el viento, y los cerezos estaban en flor... Era un sitio realmente romántico...

Wakabayashi volvió a cargar a Lily y la tumbó boca arriba sobre la fresca hierba. En seguida, él se recostó sobre ella.

Ahora así, nada ni nadie te va a poder arrancar de mis brazos. Voy a besarte tanto que mis labios se borrarán... .- le susurró Genzo a Lily, al oído, para después besarla apasionadamente.

Eres un aprovechado.- susurró Lily, sin aliento, cuando el beso terminó.- Abusas porque sabes que no me puedo defender...

¿Tú no te puedes defender? Jaja, eso sí que es nuevo para mí... Eres la mujer más...

Sí, ya sé, soy la mujer más fiera que conoces.- lo interrumpió Lily.- Pero ni que no supieras que cuando estoy contigo pierdo todas mis defensas, me derrito como mantequilla en sartén...

¿Y eso a qué se debe?

¿Me vas a obligar a que te lo diga con todas sus palabras, letras, vocales y consonantes?

Sí, quiero escucharlo de tus labios...

Grr... .- gruñó ella.- Bien que sabes que te amo con locura, Genzo Wakabayashi. Por eso no me puedo defender cuando estoy contigo...

Eso era lo que quería escuchar.- murmuró Genzo, con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella.- Yo te amo tanto, tanto... Ni te imaginas cuánto, Lily Del Valle...

Genzo volvió a besar a Lily, para segundos después fundirse con ella en un abrazo que los llevaría a los confines más remotos y deliciosos del amor...


	19. Epílogo

Mentiras Verdaderas.

**Epílogo.**

_Bien saben que todas estas historias tienen un epílogo, o al menos deberían de tenerlo... ¿Por dónde empezar?_

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Alisse y Hades no pudieron encontrar más razones para continuar juntos. Ella volvió a Chile y él se quedó en Japón, aunque siguen en constante comunicación. Quien sabe, quizás algún día vuelvan a estar juntos...

Marie Schneider... Bueno, ella, a pesar de lo dolida que estaba, terminó por hacer las paces con Wakabayashi. Le deseó la mejor de las suertes con su nueva y fiera novia y se regresó a Europa. Los rumores dicen que ahora ella sale con Gino Fernández...

Yoshiko y Matsuyama se reconciliaron. Después de los mil y un engaños que ambos cometieron, los dos reconocieron que a pesar de todo se seguían amando... Han vuelto a ser novios y están muy felices de serlo, de hecho, Matsuyama tiene poco de haberle pedido a Yoshiko que se case con él.

Sarah y Mamoru se casaron a los pocos meses de haberse conocido, en un acto que sorprendió a todos, incluida a Lily. Al principio, todos se oponían a la unión, pero al ver que la pareja era realmente feliz por estar junta, todos disiparon las dudas que tenían. Ahora ambos son padres de una linda niña llamada Mitsumi.

Joseph Takenoushi y Emily Del Valle se hicieron buenos amigos. Era una situación un tanto extraña y hasta cierto punto incómoda, pero el tiempo transcurrido los había liberado a ambos de los prejuicios y no vacilaron en continuar viéndose de vez en cuando para charlar sobre sus hijos y sus respectivos matrimonios estables.

Después de muuuuuucho tiempo, Misaki terminó por perdonar a Azumi. Le dijo que pasarían muchos años antes de que volviera a creer en ella, pero que no deseaba perder la amistad que tenían. Azumi aceptó con humildad la decisión de Misaki, y también le deseó suerte con su nueva relación. Marife hizo planes para irse a trabajar a Francia, y allá radica actualmente, en el mismo edificio de departamentos en donde vive Taro... Él jura y perjura que no viven en el mismo apartamento, pero Marife siempre se ríe cada vez que alguien toca el tema...

¿Y qué pasó con la pareja más terca y orgullosa de todas? Causaron revuelo, como siempre. Apenas a seis meses de haber comenzado a salir juntos, Genzo y Lily anunciaron que ella estaba embarazada. A Hades poco le faltó para molerse a golpes con Wakabayashi, por haber "abusado de su hermanita", pero Sarah lo detuvo diciéndole que lo más seguro es que hubiera sido Lily quien abusó de Genzo, no al revés... Esta frase aun los hace reír a todos.

Pero ni a Genzo ni a Lily les importó. Se casaron poco después de la boda de Izawa y Sarah, y seis meses después Lily dio a luz a un par de gemelos: un niño, Daisuke, y una niña, Jazmín. Ella es idéntica a su madre y él idéntico a su padre, y ambos son la alegría del hogar de los Wakabayashi. Ambos son muy unidos, y cuando su madre los mira piensa en que quizás ellos sean la recompensa que la vida le debía por haberla separado de su gemela.

Por las noches, en su lujosa mansión en Munich, Lily se pasea por los vastos jardines en compañía de Genzo. Él le hace el amor cada noche, como la primera vez, susurrándole al oído la promesa que le hizo en el puente aquella nefasta noche: _Siempre te cuidaré..._

_**Fin.**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Llegó a su fin el fic más extraño que he escrito hasta ahora. Realmente, nunca pensé que lo terminaría así, incluso la historia dio más giros de lo que había planeado pero en fin... Fue un tanto extraño, pero al final creo que no quedó tan mal..._

_Mil gracias a todos los que me permitieron incluirlos en este fic: Hades, Alisse, Marife... Espero no haberlos decepcionado._

2

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


End file.
